


Kingdom hearts “the Shattered Heart”

by TechnovoreX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Children of Characters, Cross over with other Fanfics, F/M, Monogamy, Multi, OP Sora, Oral Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Soras can cook, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Uses RE:mind but not 1 year time skip, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: After Sora’s sacrifice for Kairi the Guardians of Light mourn his death. Suddenly a cloaked figure gives a new hope to the depressed Kairi





	1. Stage1:Broken Life/Prologue

(Set After KH3)

“Kairi are you sure you’re fine” asked Riku.

Kairi was sitting on the bent tree holding a paopu fruit in her hands, she didn’t even turn around to face him. “yes Riku I’m fine” she replied sadly.

Riku only nodded, his lips tightened into a frown before he walked away, allowing Kairi to gaze at the sunset all alone. At this point aqua was still using her masters keyblade (since hers was still missing). terra, Ventus and herself were staying in the land of departure. xion, axel, isa and roxas were staying in the mysterious tower with master yen sid. while Kairi, Riku and namine went back to destiny isles, with namine living with Kairi.

Kairi sniffled and rubbed her sore eyes. After Sora had saved her from death and reunited her with the others (Albeit without him) she blamed herself for his disappearance. she kept telling herself that she’s the reason he’s gone, or how useless she was in the final battle with xehanort. she cries at the mention of his name.

it truly pains. Just thinking about how she was responsible for sora’s unfortunate fate. since Riku was a keyblade master he was tasked with the duty to protect the light against the darkness. so he went world hopping more often to maintain balance, inadvertently leaving Kairi alone to wallow.

as Kairi sighed she was startled by a voice, “you’re still thinking about him. Aren’t you Kairi?”.

she turned around to see her nobody namine walking up to the tree, “hey nam, nice to see you” kairi greeted, forcing a sincere smile.

namine smiled back, but it was as forced as Kairi’s. She walked around then sat in the spot where Sora usually sat, “I know you miss him a lot. we all do” namine said. Kairi looked back down at the paopu in her hands and started crying again. “why namine” she sobbed earning namine’s attention. “why did he have to save me, why did he sacrifice himself for me. why would he save someone so... so useless” she cried, her were eyes red and stinging.

namine’s lips drew into a thin line. She sighed before pulling Kairi into a gentle hug. Reaching up and caressing her head and shoulder “Kairi it’s not your fault, sora would sacrifice himself for any of us” she reassured. 

Kairi choked on a sob before leaning into the comforting embrace. They stayed like that for a tender moment before namine pushed Kairi away so they were staring at each other. “he loves you and you know that, he would do anything for us. Especially for you” namine said. Kairi nodded and smiled at the flaxen haired girl, wiping her tears away.

Namine then jumped off the tree and started walking away, but she quickly turned around “C’mon Kairi. dinners not gonna eat itself” she joked. Kairi sniffed then nodded, jumping off the tree and joining namine.

The next day..... Riku and namine had flown to radiant garden to help ansem the wise with security. leaving Kairi alone again.

with nothing to do she went back to play island to have some privacy. After rowing a while she docked her boat and proceeded to walk up the wooden steps back to the bent tree. 

but as she approached the bent tree she sees something. after getting close enough she realized it was a person, but she tensed. they were wearing an typical organization black coat. They had their their hood up so kairi couldn’t see their face or any other discerning features. their hands were behind there back as they stood and stared silently at the ocean, their coat tails fluttering in the wind. 

Quietly she summoned destiny’s embrace to her hand in a flash of light and carefully inched her way closer to the figure.

“you know. I never really stopped to take in the beauty of destiny island” the figure said making Kairi jump a bit. he then turned around to look at Kairi, his hood shadowing his face “the ocean as blue as the sky” he commented. 

Kairi tightened her grip on her keyblade and hesitantly walked closer “what are you doing here” she barked, the figure turned away from her, completely disregarding her question.

“the death of Sora was unfortunate, but was not unforeseeable” he said bluntly. she shuddered and inched even closer. she then aimed her keyblade at his throat, “don’t you dare say his name” she growled. he sighed and shook his head. he then pushes her keyblade aside with his fingers and walked closer to her. Compared to her he’s practically the size of Terra maybe even taller. he leaned down so they were presumably eye level.

He was too uncomfortably close. Forcing Kairi to step back a bit. “what if I told you. That there was a way to bring him back” he said. something in kairi’s heart fluttered when he said that, the cold feeling she had in their sparking a flame. “he can come back” she whispered in disbelief. Her heart was beating faster “you’re lying!” She yelled in denial. 

the figure chuckled before he reaching for something behind him. He then pulled something out from his back. he opened his hand to reveal Sora’s crown necklace. she stared at it in disbelief and started to tear up, her grip on Destiny’s embrace loosening before it slipped from her hands. It dropped agains the ground before disappearing.

She reached out to it, hesitating. suddenly she reached passed and grabbed his coat, jerking him closer violently. He yelped as he was pulled forward. “how?! what can I do to bring him back. please I’ll do anything!!” she begged desperately, falling down to her knees still clutching his coat, “please. I’ll do anything” she sobbed.

he grabbed her wrists and pulled them off of him, crouching down to help Kairi stand back up, “ok. first off you need to calm down. secondly I need the help of everyone, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Axel, Isa, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and you Kairi. especially you” he reaffirmed. 

she held her hand over her heart and nodded “please. I’ll do anything if it means seeing him again” she replied. 

the cloaked figure then turned and waved his arm. In an instant a large single level house made of wood appeared on the beach. “I need all of you guys to stay there. I require you all in one place until we can recover Sora” he explained. Kairi nodded, but she didn’t even care. She was so blinded by grief that she only nodded enthusiastically, focusing only on the mention of Sora’s name.

“have everyone come here tomorrow” he requested. “of course” she replied, wiping a tear from her right eye. the cloaked figure nodded before summoning a dark corridor then leaving through it, disappearing from the islands and leaving the princess of heart all alone again..

Hastily Kairi quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her Gummi phone, tapping it violently to call Riku. After a couple beeps the screen flashed to reveal the silverette.

“Hey Kairi what’s u-“ he asks before getting interrupted.

“Riku I think I know a way to get Sora back!” She yelled making Riku wince on the other side.

he looks at her with a concerned look confusing her, “look Kairi, I miss him too but we have to wait until we can find out where he I-“.

“no Riku” she interrupted, “I met someone who said they can help us get Sora back” she said. 

Riku was shocked “Kairi who are you talking about” he asked concerned.

“he wore a black coat and is around your size” she says.

Riku started to panic “Kairi did he do anything to you”, she shook her head. “Kairi you can’t trust people like that, I thought you were smarter than that” Riku says.

Kairi got angry “excuse me, Riku it’s my fault that Sora is gone, I need to try to help him” she yelled.

“but Kairi what if he’s using Sora to trick you” he argued, “NO riku!, if there’s a change to find Sora we need to take it” she cried.

Riku eyes widened then he looked down “okay Kairi I trust you. what do we need to do” he asked.

“I need all the guardians of light to come to destiny Island tomorrow” she pauses for a second, “oh and bring Isa but not King Mickey, Donald and goofy” Kairi added.

“oka-y” he replied hesitantly, Kairi then hung up and walked back, she lied down at the beach, the soft sand cushioning her. 

She laid her hands on her chest while looking up at the sky “don’t worry sora we’ll bring you back”. 

The next morning.... after she woke up Kairi instantly got dressed and dashed out of her house. She jumped into her boat and quickly rowed back to play islands again before everyone else. 

as she was waiting for the others, the cloaked figure suddenly emerged from a portal, startling Kairi. “oh aren’t you a bit early” he mused.

“oh good morning uh-“ she stuttered. he placed his hand on his chest “just call me Z” he says. “okay” she replied, suddenly a Gummi Ship lands down with Riku, namine, roxas, xion, axel and isa. The hatch opens and they exit the ship. But when they leave the ship they immediately tense up as they see Kairi standing beside a tall black cloaked figure. 

They quickly run over until they’re in front, they take their stances preparing to summon their weapons if necessary. 

“who are you” barked axel. Z sighs and places his hands on his hips “my name is Z and I’ll be assisting you guys for sora’s return” he says.

they’re still a bit weary of him but they hesitantly relax their stances. then aqua, terra and ventus arrive in another Gummi Ship since aqua doesn’t have her armor. once they leave their ship they have a similar reaction and run towards the others ready to fight the cloaked figure.

“who are you” ordered aqua. he sighed and supposedly pinched the bridge of his nose, “this is gonna get old”. He cleared his throat, “you can call me z, and I will be assisting you guys in the return of sora” he repeated.

“why should we trust you” asked terra. The figure then waved his hand. Then suddenly aqua’s armour and ventus’s wooden key blade appear at their feet.

Aqua instantly dropped down onto her knees to inspect her armour, “where did you get this” she asked in shock. “it was in possession of Xemnas so I simple took it back” Z said. he then turned around and walked towards the house, every looks at each other, “aren’t you guys gonna follow?” Z asked.

“oh right” kairi said, following after z. As they were following Kairi and Z, terra suddenly grabbed riku’s shoulder earning the others attention. “I don’t trust him. Some guy wearing a black coat comes up to us and tells us he can help find Sora, it very suspicious. Also how come her had Aqua’s armor” he stated.

Everyone began to ponder his question but Riku pushed Terra’s hand off, “look I don’t trust him either, but if he says that he can help us find sora he must have a motive. Plus Kairi trusts him” Riki said.

“okay. But if anything seems out of place we’ll knock him out” axel stated. everyone looked at him surprised but they nodded and continued walking to the house.

when they entered the house, they’re greeted by a nicely furnished living room with multiple couches and recliners. They look to their left to see kairi and Z sitting down at the dinner table, “come sit” Z says. they all take their seats. Suddenly Z summons some sort of electronic tablet, “okay so I designated you guys to these rooms” he says while showing the group a blueprint of the house with their names written down. “breakfast is before 10:00, lunch is before 2:00 and dinner is after 5:30” he informed.

“wait wait wait. you want us to live here” Axel asked. everyone stared at Z, “well until Sora is whole” said kairi. they all look at her, “you knew about this?” Terra questioned. she nodded “z just told me while you guys we behind us” she said. 

Z then got up from his chair and summoned a portal, “I’ll return within an hour, and I’ll bring a surprise. So get comfortable” he chuckled before leaving.

after he left, everyone but kairi sighed. “I don’t trust him” Roxas muttered. “well we have to if we want sora back” kairi said. they all looked at her with concern expressions. 

“kairi, what if he’s using your feelings and grief just to mess with you” aqua said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kairi reached up and held her hand, “aqua I can easily tell if someone is lying, but I couldn’t sense it in him” she says.

“well if you say so” shrugged axel. they all look at him shocked, “well the girls are usually the smart ones” he said, while earning a glare from aqua.

they look back at kairi, “okay maybe we can trust him for now” riku said reluctantly.

“hey guys out here” someone said from out side. they open the door to see Z beside a portal, “okay wait for a second” he said before entering the portal. A few seconds later he emerges with a small cloaked figure.


	2. Young memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the Guardians of light react to a young version of their friend.

To the amazement of the others Z had returned with a small child in hand. Everybody looked at him confused, “Um Z, who is that?” Aqua asked.

“This little one is a fragment, and I need the fragments to grow, in order to recover sora’s heart. so I will be leaving the growth of the fragments to you key blade wielders. plus Isa” he explained. 

Kairi trying to be friendly then knelt down and greeted him, but he didn’t respond and shyly hid behind Z’s leg. “Oh don’t worry little one” he reassured patting his head. He turned back to the others “as of right now he is unable to speak, he’s a bit too shy so treat him nicely”.

Z then picked him up and handed him to Isa, ”Welp I have to attend to other matters, goodbye” he says before disappearing though the portal. It closed, leaving them with this mysterious child.

Isa stared at the child before quickly by gently putting him down. the child then looked at everyone, his eyes hidden under his hood as he observed them. He then looks towards Kairi, his hood pointing in her direction. If felt a little awkward and unnerving as the child was blankly staring at her. 

suddenly the child walked up to her, she had to crane her neck down to look at him. They stared at each other curiously for a few solid minutes. Suddenly he walked and stood beside her, reaching up and and grabbing her hand.

“he seems to like you kairi” aqua chuckled. “maybe you should look after him for now” xion suggested. everyone looks at each other “I think that’s a great idea” commented Riku with a smug grin.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him before she looked back down at the child. she smiled down at him, he looked back up at her and cocked his head to the side, as his grip on her hand tightened. 

Later.... 

suddenly some heartless showed up. “Why are they here?” Axel exclaimed. every one readied their key blades, “guys protect the little one” aqua ordered. They went into battle quickly slashing at the heartless, but without realizing, they were getting further and further away from him. 

Only until some heartless got passed them, did they realized the child in danger. “Run away!” Ventus yelled, rushing to the child’s aid. But they were surprised when the child summoned a small kingdom key and jumped into the air, spinning around and quickly dispatching the group of heartless.

“wow you’re really strong” ventus praised, jogging to a haunt a good distance away from him like the others. but they noticed that he was staring blankety at the key blade in his hand. he quickly glanced back at the group before he knelt down and quickly picked something up from the ground beside him. 

he stood back up and turned around. running quickly towards The group, accidentally tripping in the process. The winced and went to help him, but he quickly got up and wiped the sand off, opting to walk the rest of the way instead until he was in front of Kairi. 

he silently looked up at her for a second, the awkward atmosphere coming back. He tugged on her skirt to get her attention before pulling out a paopu fruit from behind his back and offering it to her. 

“is that for me” she asked surprised, a little embarrassed that a child was offering it to her. he excitedly nodded, jumping up and down. She took it from him and held it close to her chest “thanks you very much” she said smiling at him. She heard chuckling around her, she looked back to see Riku Grinning at her, she blushes before pouting at him.

Suddenly she heard a soft voice, “k-kair-ri-nee san”. she whipped her head around to look at the child, “what did you say” Kairi asked surprised, the others heard as well and were equally surprised. he reached up and pulled off his hood.

Everyone gasped as the child revealed himself to everyone that he was sora, but he was a child no older than 6 years old. His hair was still spiky but more matted, and his cheeks were full of baby fat.

At that moment every one started tearing up. Eyes stinging as tears flowed out. “S-sora?” Kairi gasped, not believing what she saw before her. child Sora then got up on his tippy toes and tried to wipe Kairi and Riku‘s tears with his sleeves “don’t cry guys” he said. 

Kairi then dropped down and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug, with others quickly joining them. The air was knocked out of him with a soft “Oof!”. they all stood up, lifting him up in the process.

only Isa refrained from the group hug. after what seemed to be hours off hugging the others backed away and Kairi let go of Sora putting Him down. 

“Sora, is that really you?” Aqua asked, wiping her face with a handkerchief. He nodded then Riku asks “Sora do you remember who we are”. he nodded then pointed to everyone, “Kairi neechan, xion and namine neesan, riku san, ventus and roxas niisan, mister isa and terra, miss aqua and uncle axel” he called them. 

everyone was surprised but they all snickered at the fact that Sora called axel uncle. “What do you mean uncle! I’m not even that old!” Axel yelled, scaring Sora. he jumped and bolted, running to hide behind Kairi and the other girls.

the boys started laughing hysterically, while the girls glared daggers at axel, who held his hands up defensively and backed away. xion had knelt down and hugged him, comforting Sora by stroking his spiky hair gently. 

Inside the house Sora was happily sitting on Namine’s lap while everyone discussed the situation. “Okay so sora is a child, he remembers who we all are, but he acts like a child” Axel said. 

Everyone glanced over to Sora who was impatiently shifting around in Namine’s lap. kicking his legs out and fumbling with the fabric of his black cloak. 

“Yeah but didn’t Z mention something about Sora being a ‘Fragment’, what ever that means” Terra added. Everyone pondered that “he did say that. But we should ask Z when he comes back” Riku Said. ”but still. I’m glad he’s back, even if he’s a child” Kairi said.

Everyone Smiled and nodded but they’re distracted when they hear the faintest sound of grumbling. They turn around to see Sora holding his stomach with one hand. 

He looks up with a tinge of pink in his cheeks and a adorable pout “I’m hungry” he announced. All the girls eyes light up at his sad but cute expression, Aqua stood up from her seat and walked over to Sora. She crouched down so they were eye level “okay sora. what do you want to eat” she asked.

Sora smiled and said “cake”, aqua was shocked and quickly glances back at Riku. He sighed then nodded, Aqua turned back around and chuckled “Ok Sora you can have some cake”. He raised his arms up “yay!”

That night Kairi was sitting in her bed, quietly reading her book until she heard a faint knocking on her door. “come in” she called. She hear the doing in the door move and the door opened. she then sees a familiar head of brown spiky hair poke out from the door. 

Sora then walked into her room in his pajamas (that was somehow in this house) holding a pillow in his arms. kairi smiled at him “do you need anything sora” she asked. he looks up at her and blushes “can I sleep with you Kairi” he shyly asked.

she her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed before chuckling “yes you can Sora”. she patted the empty spot of her bed beside her. Sora perked up and walked closer, excitingly climbing into her bed.

he put his pillow down and shimmied under the covers, moving to get comfortable. He laid beside Kairi on the verge of sleeping, already feeling comfortable from just her presence. “did everyone miss me?” He asked her. she looks down at him surprised by the question and smiled.

She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead “of course we missed you”. she then kisses his fore head “goodnight Sora”. He giggled and cuddled into her side “goodnight Kairi”. then he softly fell asleep, the sound of his snoring was so gentle. Kairi shut her book and turned off her lamp, crawling under her covers to join Sora.

She gazed at his sleeping face. “Love you” she whispered and fell asleep beside him.

The next morning.....

Sora had changed into more comfortable attire, simple white shirt and red shorts. he mostly played with the guys playing tag, swimming and very one sided wooden sword fights.

when it was lunch time girls called him “Sora it’s time to eat”. he perked up and ran towards where the girls were chatting, tripping in the process. The girls giggled as he picked himself up and wiped the sand off, continuing to run to where the girls were.

When he sat down in between Xion and Kairi, Naminé handed him a plate full of food, he grabbed his fork and started eating quickly, causing a mess on his face and plate. 

The girls chuckled “Sora slow down, you might get a tummy ache” Aqua said. Sora stopped and drooped his head down “sorry”. His pout was irresistible and heart aching “It’s okay Sora. here” Xion said as she held up a spoonful of cake offering it to Sora. he opens his mouth wide before biting it, his cheeks were full and he smiled at the girls practically blinding them with his purity. 

He finished his meal with a soft burp while rubbing his tummy “thank you for the food”. he then goes up to Xion and hugs her, “thank you Xion neesan” he said. her face was red and she thought to herself “oh my goodness, he is so adorable I just wanna pinch his cheeks”. 

Xion then hugged Sora back but a bit tighter, almost crushing him. all the girl got jealous, they pouted since they wanted to hug him too. “he’s probably soft” they all thought. suddenly aqua lunges over and steals Sora from xion’s grasp, hugging him and pushing him into her chest, practically suffocating and smushing his face into her breasts.

“hey no fair, I wanna hug him” Xion whined, “you had your turn. Now it’s my turn” aqua growled. Xion and Aqua we’re giving each other the death stare. Sora disliking the excessive amount of physical affection carefully removed himself from aqua without her noticing and proceeded slowly back away until he tripped into Namine’s lap. 

She chuckled before wrapping her arms around him too. Xion and Aqua noticed this and a flame ignited. Aqua was especially miffed because he somehow escaped her grasp. Suddenly girls (including Kairi) began to pull and tug at sora’s young body, fighting for who gets to hug him. 

When Aqua accidentally fell back Sora took the opportunity and pushes everyone aside, running away crying his eyes out “I don’t want it!!!” He cried.

they girls quickly stood up and chased after him, desperately trying to wrap his up in their arms. Sora then spots isa casually talking with axel as they strolled around. he quickly ran toward them and hid behind isa, grabbing the fabric of his pants tightly. He saw that he was quivering and his face was red “hmm what’s wrong sora” Isa asked. 

he looked up and saw the girls bounding towards them with terrifying expressions. The girls stopped in front of Isa and Axel and saw Sora whimpering behind isa, “c’mon Sora. Come out” aqua said. The 2 men shook their heads “y’know he’s pretty adorable, but you don’t have to smother him” Axel said.

The girls quickly realized what they did and felt a weight on their chests. They looked down to see Sora hiding behind Isa with fear in his eyes. Namine then knelt down so she was eye level with Sora “we are sorry sora” she apologized. 

Sora with one hand in Isa’s leg wipes his eyes with his other wrist and sniffled “it’s okay. I forgive you guys” he said. The tension in their chest left as he forgave the girls. he then walks from behind Isa to beside Kairi, holding her hand. his face was red and his eyes were still watery from all the crying he did. 

Kairi suddenly felt a pain in her heart “what was that” she asked herself, she then felt Sora tugging at her skirt. she looked down at Sora and suddenly felt something weird, “has Sora always been this cute” she thought, it must have been the lighting but soras face seems to be sparkling. 

suddenly she felt a pain in her heart, she grabbed her chest and fell down onto the sand, heavily breathing while gripping her chest tightly. 

“Kairi are you alright!” asked aqua clearly concerned as she puts her hand on Kairi’s back. Kairi gulped “yeah. I’m fine” she panted. she looked back up at Sora who is looking at her concerned, with his caring eyes and soft cheeks Kairi suddenly jerked back screaming in pain before suddenly collapsing. 

After a while she regained consciousness. she awoke in her bed to see sora sleeping by kairi’s bedside and the others including Z standing around her. Terra then walks up to Z “you better explain” he ordered. 

he sighs “the Fragments are key components of Sora’s personality, but as each represents an aspect of him each hold a unique power. one that is specifically their own, it’s similar to namine’s power over sora’s memeories” Z shortly pauses looking at Sora, “this child version of Sora is his childish innocence and childish behavior, with his power enabling him to attack a person with his cuteness”. 

Everyone looks at him shocked “are you serious” Riku deadpanned. “Yup. Each time there’s an attack, the damage multiplies. So when someone gets an attack to the heart the next time will be more painful. so the more cute he seems the more dangerous he is” z warned. 

Everyone stared at Z, then they looked at sora “Really, that much power inside him” Axel pointed out. suddenly Sora begins to stir before he awoke, he rubbed his eyes and instantly jumped into Kairi’s arms hugging her and knocking the wind out of her “I’m so sorry Kairi” he cried into her shoulder. 

she hugged him back “don’t worry Sora, I know you didn’t mean it” she said. when he finally backed away she saw his face, his eyes filled with tears and his face red and puffed up. “oh he’s so adorable” she thought, suddenly she got another attack clutching her chest and wrenching forward in pain. 

Sora watches in fear as everyone scrambled to Kairi’s aid. tears begin to stream down his cheeks as he dashed out of the room. 

“Sora!” They called. the girls and isa quickly chased after him, tears began to leak from Kairi’s eyes. She curled up into a ball and hid her face behind her knees, “I did it again, I hurt Sora again” she told herself. Riku looked at her and grabbed her shoulders “Kairi it isn’t your fault, he can’t control his powers”. Kairi finally lifted her head from her knees and sniffled “really” she asked. “Yeah I’m sure” Riku reassured. 

the girls and isa had found Sora hidden in a dark corner behind a tree crying into his knees. Aqua slowly approached him “Sora it’s okay, you did nothing wrong. You can come back with us” she said trying to console him.

“she doesn’t like me anymore, she hates me” Sora mumbled. Aqua looked at him with pity “no Sora Kairi doesn’t hate you, she loves you” she reassured. 

she had now gotten close enough to touch him, she placed a hand on his small shoulder. but when Sora looked up, his face had puffed up after bawling his eyes out, it made his eyes softer and his face pinker. 

everyone made a audible “awww” but suddenly they all felt something in their chests. they all begin to stagger, struggling to stand straight. Sora quickly stood up and asked them “are you guys alright”. 

Suddenly they all clutched their chest as they felt an immense pain in their heart, isa, Aqua, namine and xion all fell to the ground heavily breathing and struggling to stand up. they all look up to see Sora inching closer to them attempting to help them up. Suddenly an even greater pain hit all of them.

they writhe in pain jerking around as their hearts beat. their screams frightened Sora, causing him to ran off again crying. isa and aqua try to reach for him but their strength had left their bodies, their arms flop to the floor and before they fall unconscious they all mutter “So-ra”. 

Since the girls and isa haven’t returned Terra, Ventus and axel went out to search for them. but as they turned the corner they find isa, aqua, xion and namine all laying on the ground unconscious. 

all of their faces were red and their brows furrowed. terra then knelt down and touches aqua’s forehead with his own “they have a fever, C’mon let’s bring them back”. as terra hoisted up aqua and isa, axel picking up xion and ventus lifting namine, they heard footsteps against the sand. they turn around to see kairi walking up to them, “did Sora do this” she sadly asked, the boys nod. 

axel pats her shoulder “don’t worry after everyone’s put in bed the rest of us will search for him”, she pushes his hand off of her surprising him “no I’m gonna look for him my self”. 

they all stare at her shocked “are you crazy, you know how dangerous he is Kairi. and you should know, you have taken the most damage from him” axel argued. She shook her head “I don’t care, sora is finally back in our lives and we treated him horribly, it’s only fitting that I apologize to him” she said before storming off. 

axel reached for her but terra grabbed his wrist, he looked at terra confused “what are you doing, why’d you let her leave” axel asked. “just let her go, she knows what she’s doing” he said with a relaxed expression. 

The sun was setting in the distance, the sky was orange fading into blue. she stared at the ocean, the sun retreating past the horizon. 

as Kairi is walking around the opposite end of the island she notices a figure at the edge, she ran up only to find Sora wearing his small organization coat again. “Sora” she called out, he flinched at the mention of his name. Kairi was about to call his name again until he spoke. “I’m too much of a burden on you guys, I’ve already hurt you all. it’s better if I just disappear”. 

kairi ran up to him, she fell to her knees and hugged him tightly from behind, “Sora we love you, we missed you, but we understand that you didn’t mean to hurt us”. as she backs away Sora turns around and stares at her face, her tears flowing from her eyes and onto his cheeks. he started crying too, hugging Kairi again and burying his face in her jacket.

she embraced him again tighter, but she realized that she began to glow. The heaviness in her chest subsided and her heart felt lighter. she looked down at Sora who had fallen asleep in her arms, she smiled at him and kiss his hair “thank you”.

As the guys were waiting patiently and worrying for Kairi, they all see a bright light coming from the others rooms. 

After the light subsided Aqua, Namine, Xion and Isa walk out of their rooms completely fine. “Are you guys alright” Riku asked, they nodded “do you think this is also Sora’s work” Roxas added. 

Everyone looks at him, but as aqua was about to say something Riku shot up from his chair and bolted out the door. The others who were confused followed him outside. 

And lone behold they see Kairi walking towards the house while cradling a sleeping Sora in her arms. they all run over and group around Kairi. “Kairi are you alright” namine asked, she nodded and pressed a finger to her lips, “shhh he’s sleeping” she whispered trying not to wake him up. 

They all laugh before looking back at the small physique of Sora. As they’re checking up on Kairi to see if she still feels any pain xion notices something in his hands. “hey what’s in his hands” she pointed out. 

they all look down to see a glimpse of a shiny object. Riku carefully unravels sora’s hand removing the object, Sora starts to shift around uncomfortably until he grabs Kairi’s hand and relaxes. 

Riku opens his hand to reveal to everybody a charm made of thallasa shells, similar to the one that Kairi gave to sora. but the shells had a red tint and a childish drawing of kairi’s face on it. 

they all gaze at it until axel pulls a tag connected to it and read it out lout “for Kairi” he read out loud. she blushes looking down at Sora, he holds her hand tighter and smiles in his sleep. She smiles back before nuzzling her face in his hair. 

The next day..... 

Z appears from a portal as they had finished cleaning up breakfast. “the Child version of Sora has finally matured enough to return and become one with Sora’s heart”, he said. everybody’s faces become saddened when they heard Sora was leaving.

They watched him as he solemnly puts on his coat. sora turned around and walks up to everyone and proceeds hugs each and everyone of them. He then walked up to Z “good bye everyone” he said. he then held z’s hand and walked with him through the portal. and like that he’s gone, yet again Sora is gone. But minutes later Z returns with another cloaked figure.


	3. Big sis is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as a girl he still brings hope.

Z had emerged from the portal accompanied by a tall cloaked figure with a slender physique. By the looks of it they were even taller than axel. then the person spoke, Surprisingly they’re female. 

“hey guys, I bet you missed me” she said in a playful tone. she then pulled her hood off to reveal to everyone a female version of Sora. 

She had long flowing hair that was still somehow spiky, and soft facial features. 

everyone was surprised by this fragment but Z interrupted by clearing his throat, “this version of Sora is his caring nature and femininity so that’s why sora is a girl” He explained. 

They nodded in response. “well you guys know the drill, see ya” Z said before leaving through the portal. 

after z had left there was a awkward moment of silence. Then sora ran towards Kairi and Riku and threw her arms around them, giving them a nice big hug. 

“I missed you guys so much” Sora squealed. Then after letting them go she then moved towards Roxas and Namine hugging them too but more subtly and gently.

“Gosh we have so much to catch up on. But first I need to change. As much as these claims are convenient to wear, their do bland” Sora complained, tugging at the fabric. She then started walking towards the house, leaving the others behind.

They just stared at Sora as she disappeared into the house. “Is it me, or does Sora look pretty as a girl” Ventus blurted. They all looked at him quizzically, he blushed once he realized what he said “I-I didn’t mean it like that”.

“I mean....you aren’t wrong” Riku added. They snickered at him “childhood crush much” Terra joked. Riku scowled “you two were so cute as kids though” aqua chuckled. He flushed and rubbed the back of his head “let’s just get inside already”.

Later that evening…. 

sora had surprisingly cooked dinner for everyone. They all salivated at the sight and smell of the food presented to them. It was like Sora cooked up a feast for royalty.

“Sora you cooked all of this” aqua asked in a excited tone, “yup I remembered all these recipes”. They all look at Sora “I didn’t know you knew how to cook” Kairi said. She smiled “I learned how to cook from a friend in twilight town. you guys better eat it before it gets cold”. 

everyone smiled and they each grabbed a plate. They each took a portion from each dish that they found interesting. In the end each of their plates were littered with a assortment of different foods. They each stabbed a piece of food and slowly brought it in front of their faces. They took a quick whiff then they took their first bite. all of their eyes lit up as the flavor exploded in their mouths. They squealed in excitement before they quickly scarfed down the food on their plates. 

When they finished their first plate they quickly seconds so they can fill up their mouths with delectable morsels. After what seemed like seconds they finished all of the food. They all sighed in relief and slapped their stomachs. Ventus and Roxas both burped loudly startling everyone before they all burst into laughter. Sora smiled and cleaned up their mess and dishes. 

After putting away the cleaned utensils she left the room unnoticed to take a stroll outside as everyone was socializing. Kairi noticed sora leaving and quickly followed her outside. 

when Kairi opened the door she saw Sora lying down against the sand, the water barely touching her feet. “why are you lying on the sand” Kairi asked. Sora looked at her and flashed her signature smile “I just wanted to look at the stars” Sora replied. 

Kairi smiled back and sat down on Sora’s left. And not long after Riku appeared and joined them, sitting down on the right side of Sora.

They were silently sitting there, enjoying the night sky and the sound of the waves crashing. Suddenly Sora broke the silence “you know after I disappeared it was so lonely, all I felt was darkness.... but after you all kept looking for me it brought my light back. I may have been shattered, broken even. but I was still me”. 

she then pulled both of them into a passionate embrace, “no matter what I love you two” she cooed. they blushed and hugged her back. 

suddenly Kairi and Riku felt a bit drowsy. they were about to let go of Sora and stand up to call it a night, but Sora suddenly pulled them in closer, tightening her grip on them. they both tried to wiggle their way free from her but they both felt too tired. Then she whispered “sweet dreams”. they felt all of their energy leave their body, and they both drifted off to sleep holding onto Sora. as Sora laid on the beach with her best friends cradled in her arms snoozing away she smirks at the thought of something. 

The next morning....

Kairi and Riku woke up in their beds. both of them rubbed their eyes, trying to recall what happened last night. As they check their Gummi phones to check the time and text the others, they noticed that they had both received a message from Sora. they tap on his contacts. as they opened her message they see that she sent an image. They tap on it so it can load.

As the image finally loads both of them blush intensely as the image was a picture of both of them sleeping like babies on top of Sora why she held her hand in a peace symbol. They scroll down to see another message she sent below, it said “I have more pictures”. 

they start panicking at the fact that sora has more embarrassing pictures like that, but both of them were distracted by the smell of food. 

both of them quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. They ran towards the source and practically bumped into each other.

when they arrived at the kitchen, lone behold it’s Sora cooking up breakfast. she turns to see who it is “ah Kairi, Riku morning, did ya rest well” she greeted. both of them nodded while fidgeting around, their cheeks a little pink. “great so how would you guys like your eggs” sora asked, “scrambled”, “sunny side” replied Kairi and Riku respectively. 

Sora quickly went to work making their eggs. She quickly plated the food and handed them their breakfast. Both of them sat down to enjoy their meal, eggs, bacon and pancakes in the shape of hearts. both of them grin but then they reel back when Sora suddenly pushes their hair up and kisses their foreheads. She then playfully ruffles their hair. 

both of them yelp out of embarrassment, their cries abruptly waking up the others. After a couple seconds they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Sora quickly put on her apron and went back to cooking more. 

the first to arrive were Namine and Roxas still wearing their pajamas. They were both half asleep so they lazily went up to Sora and the both of them suddenly hugged her from behind. They planted their faces into her back and nuzzled into her shirt. she chuckled “how do you two want your eggs” sora asked. they mumbled something into her back and Sora somehow understood, turning around and ruffling their hair before focusing back on cooking. 

As she started flipping pancakes the others soon joined breakfast. “Morning guys” Kairi greeted. “Morning” axel said. His and the other’s hair were so disheveled and unkempt that you’d think they were related to sora. Surprisingly aqua wore a headband while terra wore hair clips. Sora then asked for their preferred style of egg. 

Sora then placed plates for everyone and poured everyone drinks, orange or apple juice for her younger friends and some home brewed coffee for terra, aqua, axel and Isa. 

As they took a sip of their drinks the older members pucker their lips and cringe, slamming and grabbing at the table. They were confused “I thought you like black coffee” Ventus teased. “yeah but this is really strong” terra replied squinting his eyes. 

everyone looked over to Sora in the kitchen who is downing a whole mug of her coffee. She put her cup down, sighing in relief and wiping her mouth afterwards. the adults watch in defeat before they all stare at their mugs. they all glance at each other before nodding. 

Suddenly they started chugging her coffee. as the younger ones finish their breakfast they look at the adults who have stopped moving. Xion and Roxas got up from their seats and tapped axel on his shoulder. 

“hey axel are you okay” they both asked. Suddenly he gasps and startled them. “uh it felt like drinking pure darkness” he groaned before shuddering. Sora looked down at the coffee pot “really i brewed it light”, she then sips from her mug.

After breakfast heartless appeared again. every body was so energetic after breakfasts that they easily and effectively fought. suddenly a darkseid appeared. every one attacked it but they struggle to even weaken it.

Suddenly Sora summoned oath keeper and sliced through it with ease. 

As they all dismiss their key blades, Sora stretches and yawns. everyone watches curiously as Sora went inside to grab something, only to emerge seconds later with a blanket in hand. She then proceeds to pitch up a makeshift hammock between 2 trees. before climbing in she grabbed Roxas and Naminé and flung them over her shoulder “you 2 are gonna nap with me whether you like to or not” she yawned. they try and shake free but Sora was to strong. 

now everyone one was relaxing and doing their own thing. Sora was fast asleep with roxas and namine in the hammock she made, Namine‘s face was more comfortable while Roxas’s expression was uneasy. 

but they’re suddenly woken up when isa and axel start bickering about something. 

they lazily try to get out of the hammock with all of them slipping and falling out. Naminé and Roxas Landing on top of Sora.

they quickly group up with the others to calm axel and isa down, but it further infuriated them. after listening too them yell at each other she snaps. 

Sora then pushes the others aside and grabs isa and axels heads and pulls them into her chest. everyone gasps and blushes. Isa and axel try to free themselves from sora’s grasp but all of their strength suddenly disappeared. 

Sora then relaxes her hold and begins to caress the back of their heads, she then sang a soft song. suddenly without hesitation both of them fall asleep right there in her arms pressed against her chest. 

“Sora what did you do to them” aqua asks confused. but before she could answer Z suddenly appeared and explained.

“this sora’s is able to make anybody comfortable through physical contact therefore sleep inducing”. Kairi and Riku then realize what Sora did to them the night prior. 

“oh yeah. By the way, you have finished maturing so i came by to pick you up” Z said. she sighed reluctantly and summons her coat. 

But before She puts on her coat she pulls Kairi and Riku into a gentle hug, “i will be back for you guys” she said. after shedding a few tears she put her coat on and followed Z through the portal and like that she’s gone. 

But Z returned minutes later with an even bigger figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had accidentally wrote him, his and he sometimes for sora


	4. Why not act like a dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when his childish tendencies mix with a strong willed adult

After a couple of minutes Z had returned with a towering figure. They were so tall, they must have been foot above terra. 

They seemed very intimidating at first, seemingly glaring at the guardians under the cover of their hood. but then they pulled their hood off to reveal to everyone an adult Sora. 

He had slicked back hair similar to axel’s and a chiseled jaw.

“this Sora is his serious and responsible nature. and his special power is one to be feared so don’t agitate him to hard” he explained. When they heard the warning not to anger him they became a bit hesitant.

after Z finished explaining Sora shot glares at everyone sending chills up their spine. “well it seems I am no longer needed here so I won’t linger further” he said. Z bid them all goodbye, and left again through the portal. 

Sora then turned his attention back towards the group, he squinted and raked his gaze over everyone. then he focused his gaze on Kairi making her uncomfortable. 

he then slowly walked up to her, putting his large hand on her shoulder. she flinched and watched in fear as Sora inched closer and closer, casting a shadow over her. His blue eyes gazed into her soul. 

She closed her eyes out of fear but she suddenly felt light. she opened an eye and both of them snapped open to see Sora holding her up in the air like a child.

he then began to Twirl and swing her around playfully “you gotten cuter the last time I saw you” he teased. She was greatly confused and embarrassed, her face turning into a bright red. 

But her thoughts started to jumble up, as her mind gazed over and her eyes dizzily rolled around as she was spun around. “Sora I think you should stop” aqua said, caring for kairi’s safety.

“Oh yeah. Right” he chuckled. he finally stopped and gently set her down. she was so dizzy that she stumbled around for a moment, flailing her arms around to balance herself before falling flat on her butt.

Sora rubbed the back of his head, kinda regretting what he did. He then walked over to the others. He group hugged terra, axel and isa. holding all 3 of them up with ease, surprising the others with his strength. 

He set them down and hugged the others, but more gently. He stretched his arms over his head and sighed “I’m kinda tired right now”. He yawned “imma go take a nap now” he said. Then he walked into the house.

“Is it me. Or is he kinda hot as an adult” Aqua blurted out. Now it was her turn to blush at what she said. They all turned to her and snickered, “Geez Aqua. I didn’t know you like younger men” namine teased. “Watch our kairi. It seems you have competition” Riku joked. 

Kairi pouted and punches him in the shoulder. Riku rubbed his arm and held up his hands defensively “okay fine sorry”. Kairi crosses her arms and walked to the house as well.

Later that day..... 

Sora was nowhere to be seen. They searched all around the island and found nothing. They started to worry where he could be. 

but then all of them noticed something. They sniffed the air and they all smell something enticing. they realize it’s coming from inside the house so they ran to the source.

When they opened the door, what they found was a dinner table full of an assortment of colorful desserts. cakes, tarts, pastries and cold treats littered the dining table. Their eyes lit up and their mouths watered with the desire to fill their stomachs with the beautiful desserts.

they all Gawked at the sweets, taking in their smell and admiring their appearance. They were so perfectly made, shining like precious jewels. They grabbed the nearest plates and utensil. Taking theirs seats they were about to dig in, but they felt a heavy presence behind them.

They all slowly turned around to see Sora standing behind them while wearing a pink and white frilly apron over his plaid blue shirt while mixing something in a bowl, presumably cream. “what do you think you’re doing?” He questioned. he gently put the bowl down “you came out side right Wash Up First” he commanded.

his imposing nature greatly intimidated them. they put down their utensils and sheepishly and quickly scrambled to the kitchen, rushing to the sink to wash their hands out of fear and out of gluttony.

When they had all finished washing their hands Sora had just finished decorated a huge cake adorned with a wide assortment of sweat fruits. he noticed them “do you guys want a slice” he kindly asked, every one nodded.

Sora cut large portions of cake and place them onto plates, handing it to everyone. even giving a little extra and a bit more fruits to the girls. as they took their first bite their eyes lit up. 

they quickly started stuffing their faces with the cake before moving onto the other sweet and savory desserts. As everyone was enjoying their dessert Sora suddenly whipped his head around and glared intently at namine and roxas. Narrowing his eyes at them.

They froze up when they meet his eyes. Suddenly he walked over to them with a angered expression. they feared for the worst since this Sora was unpredictable and intimidating. Once he was between the two, he just pulled the cloth out from his waist and wiped some frosting and crumbs off of their cheeks. “you guys have to be careful and eat slowly” he scolded them like a father. 

both of them blushed, trying to avoid eye contact. Sora laughed before hugging them. They were caught off guard at first, but they eased into his hug, quite cute. but they yelped when he picked them up and held them under his arms. 

“I’m going to spends some quality time with my kids, later” he said before waltzing out of the room with Roxas thrashing in his hold the whole time while Naminé patiently waited in his arm with a nervous expression. every one was confused about what sora said. But Kairi broke the silence and stated “well technically Roxas and Naminé are twins who were born from Sora when he freed my heart”.

everyone except Riku stared at her “what is this about Sora freeing your heart?” Aqua asks. “Oh this is a long story so get comfortable” Axel commented. Everyone grabbed some more desserts before settling in and carefully listening to Kairi’s explanation.

After Kairi finished her story they had finished the last of the desserts with their stomachs stuffed full of sweets and their teeth in a dire need of a dentist. 

Sora then entered the room, He looked around and his expression became irritated when he sees everyone lying around groaning in pain with the table dirty and empty. 

he pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head “you guys ate everything. Didn’t you” he groaned. everyone weakly lifts their heads and they all groan and nod.

he exhaled and walked back down the hall way. After a couple seconds they heard a commotion down the hall. “No don’t please I beg you”,”please don’t make us Sora” they faintly heard. They all push themselves up and focus their attention towards the hallway. 

“C’mon guys. Just come out” Sora said. “No! I don’t wanna”. was that roxas? “It’s too embarrassing” that was namine. What was going on?

Sora briefly poked his head out from around the corner, “hey guys take a look” he called. then they hear the faint sound gradually get louder. The sounds of Roxas and Naminé desperately pleading to Sora were as clear as day. 

but as their voices got closer everyone, started to wonder what was going on and why they were so adamant against it. And on cue roxas and namine were suddenly pushed out of the hallway by sora. axel was about to ask what’s the problem but he stopped. 

They all stared in disbelief as Sora had dress both if them up cute attire. both of them were wearing a fusion of japanese preschool and sailor uniforms. they’re both blushing, fidgeting around and trying to avoid eye contact. 

Their outfits may have been intended for younger children, but paired with their blonde hair and blue eyes it some how complimented and fit them.

the girls couldn’t help but start to giggle, while the boys started chuckling. Then they all started to laugh. They were laughing so hard that they were clutching their sides. “It hurts” Axel said. 

Namine and Roxas’s faces became redder. Suddenly everyone whipped out their Gummi phones, starting to take pictures of them. Then they started yelling out comments “cute”, “adorable”, “precious”, making them blush until they started emitting steam. 

both of them have had enough so they ran to Sora to find refuge behind his back. They cursed and slammed their fists into his back, “stupid idiot”. “I’ll kill you after this” they threatened. Sora just lightly chuckled. 

After a while everybody started to calm down, “where’d you get those outfits” Riku asked wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh I got them from a Moogle shop before the final battle. I wanted to wear it but as you can see I’m a bit to big for it” he explained. 

Axel scoffed “that’s and understatement”. Sora quirked a brow then put on a sly grin as he opens his shirt and pulled out some photos from his pocket. 

“What are those” terra asked. he flashes his signature grin before flicking his wrist and throwing the pictures to every body. Everyone catches one of the thin sheets of paper. they all looked at sora confused before looking at the photos. suddenly all of them started to blush and panic. 

Sora had handed them physical photos of embarrassing moments of the team. Kairi wetting her bed, crying while holding up her soiled blanket. Riku trying on one of kairi’s dresses. axel and isa napping on the grass while spooning each other. a young Aqua pouting after making a mess in the kitchen. terra putting on some of aqua’s makeup. And finally ventus flexing in a mirror. 

everyone was red as a tomato “where did you get these?!” Riku yelled, “you wore my dress!” Kairi screamed, “you wore my make up?” Aqua asked terra. He blushes and looks away “isa’s the little spoon?” Ventus asked, “not helping” axel yelled. 

Sora then smirked and pulled out a large envelope from his back “I have more by the way”.

every one whipped their heads to look at him. They stared at him with eyes like a deer in the headlight. They all stood silently, the silence was so strong it couldn’t be cut by a sword. 

Suddenly they all lunged at Sora trying to grab and destroy the envelop. He quickly dodges their grasp, back flipping and using slight flomotion to escape them.

But he is stopped when he was back into a literal corner. they all began to slowly come closer and group around him. “C’mon Sora. Fork it over” Riku said.

But he held up his hands and tried to persuade them “whoa, whoa guys, let’s not get to hasty”. but they didn’t listen, they had completely surrounded him “you’re completely surrounded Sora, it’s no use. Just hand over the envelope” aqua said. 

He gulped and went wide eyed as they lunged at him again, but he suddenly disappeared. 

As they looked around the house confused. Then they heard his laughter outside so they practically bust down the front door to go out. 

When the exited the house they were greeted by the sight of thousands of photos raining down from the sky. They found the source of the laughter to find Sora sitting on top of a tall tree throwing them. they all begin to frantically grab and claw at the falling pictures. 

Ventus had the smart idea to use aero and bring the photos closer. as each of them picked up more and more pictures they all started to get redder and redder until all of their faces became a deep crimson. but as each of them pick up a final picture they steam.

axel then casts firaza and they all threw the photos into the fire, burning the photos. After burning all of the pictures to a crisp they all glared at Sora.

he slowly clapped congratulating them “I didn’t think you could pick up most some of them”. they all look at each other “some of them?” terra asked. but he is interrupted when z suddenly appeared out of nowhere, “oh I forgot to mention, this Sora is able to read memories and create photos of them, in turn embarrassing them until they “die”” he explained. 

Sora laughed and jumped down from the tree, “oh the look on your guys faces” he chuckled. he started rubbing his chin thinking about something. Suddenly he grabbed roxas and namine and bolted back inside the house. slamming the door shut. 

They took a moment to process what had just happened. Walked back to the door.

terra grabbed the handle but the door didn’t budge. He jerked it a bit before he banged on the door “dammit he locked the door”. He banged harder “Sora let us in!” He yelled.

suddenly the sound of empty stomachs fills the air, they all rub their stomachs and look at each other. 

“C’mon Sora! Let’s us in. We’re hungry!” Kairi whined. But there was no answer. They all groaned “let’s just wait then” Xion said.

An hour later.... 

everyone was waiting patiently outside, they didn’t do anything active because they were starving.

“how are we still hungry” terra asked. everyone shrugged then groaned “I don’t know but if I don’t eat anything soon I’ll eat a raw coconut” axel said. 

suddenly they all notice the smell of something amazing. just the smell made their mouths water and their stomachs growled violently. they tried the front door Again, but it was still locked. they all growled angrily. 

suddenly Riku remembered “wait! there’s a back door entrance”. they all perk up and rushed to the other entrance. Kairi spotted the door and ran to it, she swings the door open only to be met with Sora standing before her with his arms crossed, blocking her way. The others grouped behind Kairi.

“Sora move out of the way” Kairi commanded. his face didn’t change, he didn’t hesitate as he blasted them away with aeroza and slammed the door shut, locking it. Their patience was waning, they start to get furious and cranky as the enticing smell fills the air. they’re practically going mad because of the anticipation. 

All of them were laying down on the sand patiently waiting, but when they heard the door unlock they instantly jerked up. “Hey guys dinners read-“ he called but he was interrupted when they dashed at him and practically trampled him. The impact was so great sora was knocked out almost immediately.

when they came to the kitchen they were greeted by the sight of the dinner table full of various dishes from meats to fish.

with out hesitation they grab plates and utensils and took their seat. They kept fighting over first pick, with Kairi and axel giving each other the death glare over the stir fry beef. 

once they settled down and took their 1st bite, they couldn’t stop after that. they kept on stuffing their faces with no rest, they crammed morsel after morsel into their mouths basically inhaling the food. 

and like that the table was completely empty.

They all sighed in relief as their huger was satisfied by the savory dishes. Some of them laid on the floor while others just leaned back in their chairs. 

They were peacefully relaxing until they gazed up and saw Sora looming over them with fury in his eyes. 

he stared knives into the group. every body went pale and they suddenly felt like their meals were about to come back. They sweated profusely as Sora silently stared at them.

Suddenly Sora exhaled “y’know you should really hold back. I bet you didn’t even thank the chefs for the food”. 

They looked at him confused “you didn’t cook these” Aqua asked. “Nope” he said. He then points behind him to show roxas and namine walking out of the kitchen wearing dirty aprons. 

every one was shocked, they struggled to stand up but they tried their hardest and walked up to them “you guys were such great cooks” aqua praised, “it was so delicious” ventus said. 

They blushed “thanks, sora helped us”. As they were chatting away Sora then quietly left the room with a smug face, but as he went out side to take a breather heartless showed up. 

aqua and Riku then notice the presence of heartless and sit up “heartless” they said. Everyone hears them and they all rush outside to confront the heartless.

but when they swung the door open Sora had swiftly defeated them with his oblivion. as he stood victorious he dismissed his keyblade and gazed back at the group with a saddened expression. 

They were confused about his expression until Z appeared. He was about to talk but Sora nods and puts on his coat. 

he walks towards his friends, “well it seems like it’s my time to go” he said sadly. he leans down and gives Kairi and Riku a hug. 

He then walks towards namine and roxas and kneels down and embraced them too, “I love you two you guys are truly family to me” they blushed and hugged him back tightly.

Z calls to him “It’s time sora”, Sora stands up and pulls his hood over his head, he glances back before walking through the portal. But everyone started getting concerned when Z didn’t return. 

But half an hour later z returns but he was limping and clutching his shoulder, his coat was dirty and torn. the signs of a battle “it seems I underestimated this one”.


	5. Senpai under the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time trying to write smut

he struggled to talk but managed to tell them “this Sora is a bit resilient compared to the others” he coughed before collapsing in front of everyone. 

They quickly ran to his aid. terra picked him up while aqua casted curaga and Esuna on him, trying to ease his pain and fatigue. 

Aqua leaned in and pressed her ear against his chest “is he gonna be alright” xion asked. Aqua backed away and nodded“yeah he’ll be fine, he just needs to rest”. 

They all sighed in relief but they all look back towards the portal. Terra carried Z inside the house to let him rest in the spare room, while others decided what to do. Then After a couple minutes they finally came up with a plan. 

Riku then explained the situation “roxas, xion and Kairi will enter the portal and search for whoever attacked Z. while axel, isa ventus and I will guard the entrance while aqua and terra watch over and tend to Z’s wounds”. 

so after the quick briefing and taking a couple potions and ethers just in case, xion, roxas and Kairi entered through the portal. 

On the other side they find themselves in the middle of a dark maze full of endless corridors. Dark and empty. They shuddered at the sight of the lack of light. they ventured further and further through the hallways, going deeper into the building.

They jerked and flinched at every corner. Every sound or trick of light made them spin in that direction. Then they all came to a stop when they were greeted by a giant pitch black corridor. 

“we should probably turn back” Xion said, shivering uncomfortably. Roxas and Kairi look at her before looking at each other. “Yeah I think that’s a good idea” Kairi said. they all nodded and agreed to go back. 

but as they turned around to walk back, something suddenly flew towards them. It shot through the air, knocking Kairi to the floor while grabbed roxas and xion as it flew by. Kairi heard a thud and saw the thing running down the dark hallway with her friends. 

Kairi pushed herself up and regaining her composure. She sprinted down the hallway, her Keyblade appearing in a flash in her hand. She dashed as strong as she could, trying her best to catch up to the assaulter who kidnaped Xion and Roxas.

but as she ran deeper in to the hallway she gasped when saw her friends laying on the floor. She dashed to them and knelt down, flipping them onto their backs. Her face grew concerned when she saw their faces were a vibrant red, doused in sweat while they were heavily panting. 

She put a hand to both of their heads and winced, yanking her hands back. “They’re so hot, they must be burning up so bad” she thought. 

She then heard a bang down the hall way. Kairi stood up and was about to run to the source. But before she could she felt something cold grab onto her ankle. She jumped then looked down. Kairi saw that it was Roxas that had grabbed her ankle. His hand was so ungodly cold “Kai-ri. Don’t. Go” he choked out. 

The red head jumped again when Xion also reach out. suddenly grabbing her left hand “don’t follow him. Let’s go back” she pleaded, her voice ragged. 

She contemplated it for a second before shaking their hands off “Sorry guys. I’m not strong enough to carry the both of you guys and I’m not gonna leave one of you guys here. In any case it just leaves us vulnerable to whoever attacked us. So I’m sorry but I’m following them” Kairi apologized before sprinting off. 

she heard them screaming her name but she disregarded them and continued to sprint down the hallway. Surprisingly after a couple seconds she spotted the unknown figure at the end of the hallway. 

she increased in speed and fired a firaga spell at them. The fire lit up the hall way and she could see the silhouette of armour before the spell smashed into the wall beside them. 

The figure quickly darted around the corner. Kairi could hear their footsteps echo as Kairi continued to run down the hall. 

but as she turned the corner where he ran she found herself at a dead end with the figure nowhere to be seen. “what! I swear he went his way?” she said confused. 

she looked around for a second before realizing something. She left her friends alone and helpless. “I should probably go back to Roxas and Xion”. but as she turned to run back she suddenly felt a pain in her neck. It took her a moment before she registered what happened and realized a hand was gripping tightly around her throat. 

the attacker lifted Kairi up into the air effortlessly, tightening their grasp around her throat and crushing her windpipe. she struggled to breath, her gasps for air making her choke on her own words “w-who are you?”, Kairi asked in a low and raspy voice. 

they relaxed their grip slightly, allowing some air to enter her lungs. there was a moment of silence and hesitation before they leaned in closer towards her. 

Kairi went pale, her stomach knotted up, her eyes widen, her heart throbbed hard against her chest and her expression became horrified. 

Kairi’s throat was being held tightly by Sora. 

This Sora had sharper spiked hair covering one side of his face and he had sharp eyes. he was wearing armour with tendrils protruding out or his shoulder pieces. 

fear consumed Kairi, her legs almost caved in and she felt her stomach churn. as Sora leaned closer with his piercing blue eyes peering into her mind, Kairi closed her eyes hoping that her fate wasn’t dire. 

he then exhaled and whispered into her ear “did ya miss me, my dear princess Kairi” he cooed. 

she shuddered “Sora never called me that, what’s up with this Sora”. 

She gasped when he suddenly licked a long line up her neck, sending shivers down her spine. her breathing became coarse and her body became tense. 

As she breathed against his neck, a smile formed on his face. he opened his mouth, then bit down on her neck. she cried in pain, chocking out a sob and clawing at his arms to make him release his grip on her. 

but kairi suddenly started to lose her strength and she started to feel hot. Sora finally let go of her neck letting Kairi drop to the floor. 

Kairi struggled to breath, coughing violently while rubbing the bruise on her neck. She looked up and saw Sora silently standing above her, studying her form. Kairi glared angrily at him in both fury and fear. 

she then tried to stand up, but when she pushed herself up, her legs buckled and she fell right back down. her body felt weak, her chest and crotch felt so terribly hot. 

she glared at sora “what’s did you to me” she growled. 

he chuckled “it means that my powers are effective” he said. he then grabs her by the shoulders and lifts her up, pinning her against the wall. 

She winced as she felt his fingers digging into her skin. As he eyed her physique his subtle smile evolved into a wide grimace.

he let go of her shoulders and started groping and Caressing her body. his hands roamed around her body, rubbing her smooth shoulders, cupping her supple chest, gliding down her slim sides, down her smooth back, kneading her plump thighs, rubbing her soft tummy, and gripping the soft flesh of her ass. 

She tried holding it back but she couldn’t contain it. She started moaning as his touches were making Kairi getting hotter. she started to feel horny, her body yearned for more of his touch. Her crotch even started to leak some of her juices. 

Sora then grabbed her hair and tugged on it, pulling her into a French kiss. She squealed as his tongue roamed around the inside of her mouth, studying every inch of her moist cavern. She melted into the kiss. her mind began to blank out, her body was starting to feel numb, her breath was more shallow and her crotch was drenched and burning with desire. he let go of her hair and started to work his was down her back. 

his hands traveled sliding down her shoulder blade, then the small of her back. he then grabbed her butt again, gripping it tightly. his other hand began to wander. it glided down her stomach before he slipped his hand under her skirt. 

She then felt his fingers hook on the hem of her panties. his fingers tug at the fabric of her underwear, playing with its elastic. 

As he was about to pull them down, she heard a honk. Then Sora slumped, landing on the floor with a a loud thud. she dropped down and began breathing normally.

She looked up to see Z wielding a key blade, having knocked Sora unconscious. “Z thank goodness, you came at the right time” she gasped. but as she catches her breath after minutes of foreplay she started to wonder. she pushed herself up and tried to stand up she asked him “z why do you have a....” but it was cut short when she fell forward. 

z quickly caught her but she had fell unconscious. Z then gently slung her over his shoulder. he looks back and looks at sora, With all that armor it was obvious he was going to be heavy. So he opted to just drag him. 

Later.....

It had been Half an hour since Kairi, roxas and Xion has entered, and It had been 10 minutes since Z got up and left through the portal. Riku, terra, ventus and axel patiently stood guard on their side of the portal.

They anxiously waited for Kairi, xion, roxas and Z’s return, doing random things to pass time. but when they heard footsteps and saw the portal pulse they perked up. They got in their stances preparing to summon their keyblades incase what ever is about to emerge from the portal wasn’t their friends. but they were both shocked and relieved when Z retuned, but with Kairi over his shoulder and roxas and Xion under his arms. 

“It’s fine they’re only unconscious, but could you lend a hand”. the guys quickly remembered. “Oh sure” they said. he then carefully handed Kairi over to terra, xion over to ventus and roxas over to axel. 

“take them to their rooms, let them rest” Z ordered. they nodded and all left but z grabbed riku’s shoulder.

“I’m going to need your help for this one”, z then quickly re-entered the portal. He emerges seconds later while dragging sora’s unconscious body “I’m going to need your help carrying him. He’s a bit heavy”. Shocked Riku shook his head “Oh sure” He said, fumbling as he quickly grabbed sora’s legs and helped carry him into the house. 

Aqua, namine and isa were all waiting inside. sitting down quietly on the couches. As they were about to start a conversation they were startled when the guys came through the door carrying an unconscious Kairi, roxas and xion to their rooms. “what happens to them are they okay?!” aqua asked. 

Terra stopped and looked back at aqua “don’t worry they’re just unconscious” he replied while cradling Kairi. suddenly Riku and z burst through the front door and storm into the room holding sora’s body. 

“hey open the door to the empty room” Z said. isa rushed towards the handle and swung the door open. Riku and Z turned sideways and hurled him into the vacant room before Z slammed the door shut. He then pulled a stone from his pocket and placed it onto the door and it glows. 

“what’s that?” namine asked. “it’s a protective charm, it automatically seals the room for safety measures” he said. After a few second terra, ventus and axel return from putting Kairi, Roxas and Xion to bed. they grouped around Z.

“Okay you got some explaining to do” Terra said. Z sighed “who did this” ventus asked, “it was Sora” he said. they all gasp “but why would Sora do this. 

“Aren’t we his friends” Aqua stated. Z exhaled, “this Sora is his lustful and sexual side who i have named “tricky Sora”. his power is to create a aphrodisiac like substance from his bodily fluids and he has extensive knowledge of the human body” he explained.

They all looked at him shocked “are you serious” Axel deadpanned, “Sora a literal ball of sunshine, that smiles all the time and would do anything for his friend, has a sexual side” he said utterly confused. 

“Yup, tricky Sora is all his sexual thoughts made physical” he explained. They all stared into space at this revelation, especially Riku his best friend.

Z cleared his throat “I hate to cut this short, but I have to take care of some more business. I’ll see you guys soon” Z said before leaving through a portal. 

an hour later….. 

after waiting for an hour Riku walked up to the door and grabbed the handle, “Riku what are you doing?” Aqua asked, standing up.

“Well what if Sora needs something. I need to check on him” he said. He turned the knob and opened the door. He peered inside and saw Sora sitting across from the door slumped over motionless. 

He looks back to the others “it’s okay he’s just asleep”. Riku let go of the door and walked into the room. Suddenly the charm glowed and pulsed a green light. the the door to the room slammed shut and locked itself. 

“Riku!” they yelled. axel, isa, terra and aqua rushed to the door. Axel turned the knob but it didn’t work. He then rammed into the door, but he only hurt himself. Axel then summoned his Keyblade and tried unlocking the door but nothing happened. He got a bit agitated and tried to slash the door but it bounces off like rubber. He then shot fire at it but it didn’t leave a scratch. “Okay now that’s just stupid” he growled. 

Then they tried their best to pry the door open but it wouldn’t budge a bit. “Riku are you alright!” terra called but no one responded.

On the other side....

riku was inside trying to do things manually before he too summoned his keyblade. He aimed braveheart at the door and shot a beam but it didn’t unlock. He then chose the next best option and decided to break the door down.

But as he was about to strike the door he heard shuffling and the sound of clanging metal behind him. he slowly turned around and went wide eyed as he saw the place where Sora should have been was now empty. 

Sora had disappeared, Riku’s eyes dart left to right, trying to find any sighs of movement in the dark room. he then slowly walked back towards the door. But he stopped when he suddenly felt hot breath against his neck. 

He spun around and pointed his Keyblade, only to find nothing. Now Riku was uneasy, he walked back to the centre of the room and went into a protective stance. 

He whipped his head around at the slightest of movement “god Sora where are you” he muttered. Riku shivered when he felt something cold brush against his neck. He turned around and was face to face with a smooth cold tentacle, dangling from above. 

He then realized and slowly looked up. He went pale as his teal eyes met Sora’s sharp blue ones. 

Suddenly sora’s tendrils jetted down, grabbing onto the silverette and restricting him. the tendrils pulled him up, suspending him in the mid air. Riku shut his eyes as they coiled around him like a snake, swirling around his arms, legs, chest and neck.

Riku opened his eyes when the one around his throat tightened its hold. He gagged when he saw Sora hanging off the ceiling like a bat, his feet hooked onto the rafters. he then pulled Riku closer to him, only a inch away. sora didn’t hesitate as he stuck out his tongue and drew a line up riku’s Neck activating his power. 

Riku shuddered as the wet muscle trailed up against his skin. he then began to breath heavily. Sora licked his lips and began to drool profusely. he started by caressing Riku’s thigh, making him gasp. he glided his fingers down Riku’s chest feeling his taught and honed abs. Sora’s hands began to wander lower, he left hand reached into the front of Riku’s pants, while his right hand trailed a path down the small of his back before sliding his hand down the back of his pants, gripping onto his ass. 

He hissed as Sora begins to trace his fingers around Riku’s cock hidden under his boxers while his other hand switches between fondling his balls and prodding the tip of his index against his anus. 

Suddenly Sora thrusted his finger into Riku’s ass while he gripped hardly on his clothed cock. 

Everyone Out side heard Riku cry out loudly in pain startling them. They pressed their ears to the door and her a couple moans and cries before the room fell silent. 

Then they heard the door unlock. They backed off and terra turned the knob and opened the door just enough to let light in. 

Terra then swung the door open to see Riku on the floor unconscious. his jacket was removed and laid beside him and his clothes we disheveled, revealing large portions of his skin. Aqua went up to Riku and flipped him over, she gasped and blushed when she saw his skin strewn with purple bite marks and hickeys.

The boys the walk further into the room, but as they tried to approach Riku and aqua they’re distracted by a shuffling sound.

Suddenly something wet dropped onto Terra’s shoulder. he wiped the liquid off with his fingers, wincing at the gooey liquid “ugh gross” he exclaimed. He then paused “wait”. He whipped his head up “no” he uttered. 

the others look up and went pale, as they see Sora right above them smiling. they tried to grab Riku and bolt out of the room but Sora’s tendrils grabbed onto all of them.

The tendrils wrapped tightly around their limbs restricting any movement and destroying all thoughts on escape. suddenly the door shut again “no!” They scream.

Sora then repeated the same foreplay he did with Riku to the others. Groping, licking, sucking, biting the whole experience. 

after what seemed like hours of sora toying with them he finally let up. he dropped everyone to the floor with a loud thump before unhooking his foot from the rafters and landing softly on the floor. he glance back at the job he’s done and lets out a subtle chuckle. 

The door then unlocked and opened up. he started walking towards the exit until he felt something grab his ankle. he looked down to see terra gripping onto his ankle for dear life. His face was red and he was coated in sweat. 

Sora glance around him and saw the others slowly crawling up to his feet. Sora then crouches down and grabs Terra’s wrist, pulling his hand off of him. 

Then with his tendrils he lifts him up and flings him into isa, aqua and axel, knocking them all into the wall. They all groan and looked up to see Sora glaring at them before fatigue got to them and they all fell asleep. 

But then after a few minutes of recovering they all woke up, and pushed them selves up. They looked around but Sora had already left. Axel curses under his breath before collapsing again.

......

Kairi began to shift around before she regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around rubbing her forehead. She slowly got out of her bed and struggled to walk to the kitchen. 

When she arrived she was greeted by Xion and Roxas who had woken up too. But they were in a more worse condition than her. 

Their faces were still red and their breathing was laboured. “how are you guys” Kairi asked. they looked up at her and both simply nodded. “That bad huh?” She said.

She looked around “where are the others”. “sleeping, Sora got to them too so we’re taking care of them” Roxas replied. Kairi looked down “why would Sora do this to us”, Roxas and Xion looked at each other concerned and shrugged before looking back at her.

but Kairi suddenly noticed something “where’s namine?” she asked. The two gulped “she went after Sora” Xion said. 

“what!. why’d you let her leave, and why didn’t you follow her” Kairi screamed, making them wince. “Kairi, Roxas and I are still very weak from our first encounter with Sora, we can’t confront him in our current condition” Xion replied. 

Kairi clenched her fist, her expression became serious “alright then I’m going after them and bringing them both back in one piece” she said before storming out of the house. 

on the other side of destiny island Sora stood on the edge of a large stone looking out to the sea. his eyes were glued to the horizon, while his face basked in the glow of the setting sun. He listens to the crashing of the waves and the call of the seagulls. 

but his peace an quiet was interrupted when he noticed namine approaching him from the corner of his eye. 

he turned around with contempt in his eyes as he readied his tendrils. but he hesitated when he sees Namine still walking closer to him. the more Sora got closer to namine, the more guilt and remorse he felt. 

he calmed down enough, relaxing his muscles and diverting his attention back to the setting sun. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the rock, letting his legs dangle off the side, barely hitting the water below. namine walked closer and joined Sora, sitting beside him. 

he started to ease up and get more comfortable. Naminé then began to inch closer to him until she oddly took a seat, down on his lap. His eyes widened at the gesture.

she leaned back into him. his chin resting on her head while his cold Armor pressed up against her back. She shifts around before getting comfortable. She jerks when she feels something warm and hard press up against her butt. 

.....

After walking to the other side of the island Kairi found Sora sitting silently on the edge of a rock. she summoned Destiny’s embrace just in case and walked closer to him. 

She was about to cast magic and knock him into the water, but she hesitated when she saw Naminé sitting onto of Sora’s lap. both of them were gazing at the sunset. it reminded her of the time she sat with Sora alone, watching the sunset while sitting on their favourite tree. 

It was the moment when she vowed to protect him. She started tearing up at the thought but she shook her head and wiped her face. 

as Kairi continued to carefully approached them she saw what Sora was actually doing and blushed. he was caressing and groping Naminé while he was staring into the sea. 

Kairi was screaming and cursing internally, but at the same time she could not divert her gaze. Her eyes were glued to the sight of him gently sliding his hands around her. Gently gliding his hands and fingers down her pale arms, over her small perky breasts and up and down her smooth legs. namine didn’t even resist she was letting Sora have his way with her. 

he continued to rub her body, his hands traveled around her plump round ass, slightly pudgy belly and her small soft thighs, eliciting soft and breathy moans from Naminé. 

as Kairi continued to watch she felt a burning desire to experience what her nobody felt. she couldn’t help herself and her hand began to glide down her stomach and over skirt. Hooking her fingers under and shoving her hand down her panties while she bit her lip.

suddenly Sora leaned forward and angled his head down and began to suckle on her neck. Erupting even louder moans from Naminé. Kairi has finally snapped when namine moaned out sora’s name. 

she pulled her hand out from her crotch and quickly aimed her keyblade at Sora, dashing towards him. she jumped up and swung her keyblade down. But her weapon only met stone, namine and Sora had suddenly disappeared. she jumped back and looked around, scanning her surrounding. her eyes darted left and right, “you shouldn’t really sneak up on us”.

she whipped her head around to see that they moved right behind her. Kairi readied herself again, getting into her stance. 

Namine was standing beside Sora, his hand place on her hip keeping her close. “what do you want my dear princess” he asked Kairi. “Sora you should to stop this .right .now. let namine go and we can go back” she said. 

Sora flashes a grin and namine looks up at him concerned. “and why would I stop what I enjoy doing” he sneered. they both glared at each other with malicious intent, Kairi then quickly glanced at namine. 

she was breathing heavily and her face as red as a tomato.

Sora tightened his grip on her hip, pulling namine closer to him so that she’s pressing up against his chest. She yelps and puts her hands on his chest, “if you want me to stop, you have to make me” he growled. 

with out hesitation Kairi jumped at him and swung her key blade down, but Sora caught it with ease. he let go of namine and pulled Kairi towards him. 

he placed his hands on the small of her back and waist, and pulls her closer to him. he locked eyes with Kairi, his gaze was warm, caring, but held intent. 

he was about to lean in for a kiss but Kairi punched him in his gut. He let go of her and reeled forward clenching his stomach. 

she jumped back preparing to attack again, her heart was beating beating out of her chest. 

suddenly namine came up from behind Kairi and held her arms behind her back. Restraining her and making Kairi drop her keyblade. “namine?! what are you doing!” she yelled thrashing around to get free, but Naminé was somehow overpowering her “Kairi this for your own good” she said. 

suddenly Sora grabbed Kairi’s chin, turning her head so they’re face to face “you should have given up when you had the chance”. 

he then pulled her into a long passionate kiss. his tongue darting into her mouth, wrapping around and wrestling with hers. she tries to wiggle away but he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Her mind was going blank again, she could feel Sora’s tongue overpowering hers. her body was getting hot again, she wanted more, she wanted Sora, she wanted him to take her, dominate her.

but she noticed that sora’s body begins to glow. he stopped kissing her and removed his tongue from her mouth, letting a bridge of saliva form between them. 

kairi was still so horny, her mouth open and her tongue laid out yearning for more. She tilted her head to catch his lips but he pushed her away and backed up. 

Kairi was dizzy and fell into Namine’s arms. Suddenly Sora armor clicked and fell off revealing the snug turtle neck he wore underneath. Kairi was panting like a dog in heat. As Sora walked closer she was about to pull him into a hug, but she tripped, falling asleep again. 

Suddenly a portal appears and Z emerged from it, he looks down to see a sleeping Kairi and a hickey laced Naminé, both heavily breathing and flush. He then looked at Sora. They silently glare at each other until Sora raises his arm and summons his shooting star keyblade. 

Z summons his own Keyblade and prepares to face off against Sora. but Sora pushed him aside and walked over to the girls. 

He raised his Keyblade and casted curaga and esuna on them. z then eased up, relaxing his stance. “you absorbed some of kairi’s light to cleanse yourself didn’t you” he asked.

Sora silently stared back at him before nodding. Z chuckled “you know you could have asked for help”. Sora didn’t respond but he proceeds to pick both namine and Kairi up and carry them under his arms.

“finish up your business boy, prepare the next fragment” Sora commanded. z sighed as he waved his hand dismissively “fine, fine I’ll be back though” as he summoned a portal and walked through it. 

sora stared down at Kairi in his arms. He was admiring her soft face and her pink lips. he held her up and moves her closer, he leans his head down so that their foreheads were touching. “im sorry kai my desires took over”, he then looks over to namine who is still awake but barely active “thank you” he whispered kissing her head. 

An hour later.....

Riku, Aqua, terra, Isa and axel have woken up after recovering from sora’s “playtime”. They went to the dining room and sat down with Roxas. “Thanks for taking care of us guys” Axel thanked them.

Xion then came from the kitchen with a tray of tea and coffee “here I thought you guys would like to drink something hot” she said. They smiled and grabbed a mug from Xion before sitting down in a chair. Xion sat down and joined them “how are you guys holding up” she asked.

“We’re fine. it’s just I feel so sweaty and sore in certain spots” terra groaned. “So what was it like” roxas asked. 

They all looked at him “what do you mean?” Aqua asked. “Uh...well” he blushed harder. “He just kissed Xion and I soooo, I wonder what he did to you guys” he blurted out. 

They stared at him in horror before looking away. just the thought of what he did to them made them shudder. This caused everyone to blush. but everyone diverted their attention when they heard the door unlocking. all of them stood up when they saw kairi’s arm and red hair poking out from the door. 

“so kairi did you find na-mi-ne” roxas asked but he cut himself off. like the others he stared in shock as when the door fully opened they saw Sora with a blank expression glaring at them, while holding the unconscious bodies of Kairi and namine under his arms.

every body gulped and shivered from his cold, solid gaze. Aqua shook her head and summoned her keyblades. The others snapping out of their revere and copying her soon after. “P-put them down” riku commanded, his grip on BraveHeart shaky. 

Sora closes his eyes and exhaled. He nonchalantly handed Kairi and namine over to axel and terra. He then pushes everyone aside and walks past Riku. but he stops walking when he is directly beside The silverette.

“if I wanted to hurt them, neither they or I would be here” he whispered, sending chills down Riku’s spine. he didn’t move, Riku just stood still as Sora walked into the hallway, closing the door to a room with a loud slam.

“that’s odd” aqua said all of a sudden. “What is it aqua?” Xion asks. Aqua sniffed the air “I no longer sense darkness within him, I wonder what happened”. They all looked at each until ventus suddenly interrupts “he absorbed some of everybody’s light to cleanse him of darkness. He took a lot from Kairi especially”. 

every one looked at him confused “how do you know that?” asked terra, “z told me”. “Right” Axel said. 

A little before noon….. Kairi woke up in a daze. Her ears were ringing and she had a major headache. as she rubbed her head to ease the pain she picked up on the faintest scent of food. 

she lazily crawled out of her bed and made her way into the kitchen. Once she arrived she was greeted by the sight of her friends unconscious at the dining table in various positions. They were covered in sweat and obviously uncomfortable. 

she rushed to Axel’s side. his face was pale and he was drench in sweat. “axel what happened to you” she said, lightly shaking his shoulders. 

his eyes cracked open slightly before he disgustingly burped in Kairi’s face. she reeled back pinching her nose and fanning the smell away. She then heard everyone else burp in their sleep. 

she looked back to axel who was completely passed out. she just stood there annoyed, tapping her arm, she glance back at the others before groaning “ugh they overate” she mused. 

she scoffed at the fact that they ate to much. Then she got an idea. She whipped out her gummiphone and started taking pictures of them as evidence. 

She giggled as she reviewed her work “wow Kai, I didn’t know you did stuff like that”. She jumped back startled by the familiar voice. 

she looked up to see sora leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. she braced herself keeping her hand open but not summoning her keyblade yet. “stay back, I won’t hesitate” Kairi growled. 

he chuckled “I’m sure you won’t” Sora said in a soft tone. he strided towards Kairi, her fingers tensing up and a drop of sweat travels down her brow. when he was within a meter of Kairi he lifted up his arm.

Kairi flinched and instinctively held her arms up covering her face. she waited and waited for her intended fate but nothing happened. she opened one of her eyes and saw that Sora was offering a plate of food that he made.

“What its just food” he said. she relaxed and put her arms down “is that for me?” She asked. he simply nodded, she kindly took the plate and sat in a chair that Sora pulled out for her. 

she sat down right in between Riku and axel. She looked at her plate and saw curry and pork cutlet. She smiled “This is one of my favorites” she thought. She cut a portion and took her first bite, her face lit up. She squealed but stopped when she saw Sora glaring at her. she shyly looked away from Sora “I-it’s really good” Kairi stuttered. she then continued to enjoy her meal. 

But halfway through she noticed that Sora had walked away in the direction of his room, after a couple of steps she heard his door shut. 

kairi was now eating quietly while her friends are fast asleep beside her. 

After Kairi washed and put away her plate, she sat back down at the dining table. Hands crossed and back straight she sat in silence. 

She jumped when she heard a thud sound on the opposite side of the wall. she left her seat to investigate. she slowly walked towards the room sora was using. She tried to tread as quietly as possible. when she arrived at the door to his room Kairi went to reach for the doorknob but she hesitated. 

she gulped nervously deciding whether or not to check up on Sora. But she grounded her decision and grabbed the door knob, twisting it and opening the door as slowly and as silently as possible. 

she quietly crept inside his room. She looked over and saw Sora sleeping soundly on his bed. 

She then walked over to his bedside and observed sora’s sleeping physique. She saw how his black turtle neck hugged his muscles, showing off how toned and big his muscles were. 

She realized that this sora is actually a bit beefier that her Sora. So with curiosity filling her mind she places her hand on his abdomen. she lightly glided her hand over his abs, running her index through each crevice and rubbing circles on each ab. she then worked her way up his body, resting her hand in the space between his pectorals. his muscles were tight and hard, obviously from his adventures.

but what Kairi found interesting was that sora’s expression became more relaxed as she roamed around his chest. when his face relaxed his toned facial muscles softened making him look younger, as the wrinkles and creases on his face disappeared. 

with out realizing Kairi’s other hand that was supporting her weight began to brush Sora’s hair off of his forehead. she then proceeded to cup his cheek and caress his face with her thumb. 

she leaned closer, hovering over him to inspect his face. she smiled at his calm demeanor, but she suddenly started to gravitate towards his lips. his lips were pink, shiny and plump, “they look soft” she thought to herself. 

she leaned forward, Her eyes glued to his lips. She put her hands on either side of Sora’s head and leaned closer, within an inch of almost kissing him. but she snapped back to reality when she remembered what his powers were and what could happen to her if she kissed him. so she backed off. 

but as she moved away from him, the weight of the bed shifted and she slipped, making her gasp. She quickly braced herself by putting her hands beside his mid section. Sora started to stir around uncomfortably. she quickly covered her mouth, “oh my goodness i almost woke him up” she thought. 

she watched as he shifted around for a bit before settling down. she sighed in relief, but she noticed that Sora Was mumbling something in his sleep. 

she leaned in closer and listened to his whispers “K-Kairi”. she blushed and smiled at him. Kairi reaches down and brushed some of sora’s hair out of the way before kissing his forehead. 

she grabbed and held his hand that was hanging off the side of the bed. “good night sora” she cooed. but as she let go of his hand and stood up, Sora rolled over and grabbed Kairi by her wrist, startling her.

As she tried to remove his hand, she noticed his hands were colder than they usually are. she looked at his face noticing he’s turning red and he was breathing heavily. she placed her hand on his forehead “he’s burning up, he’s sick”, she whispered. 

she stood up again to fetch some water and a towel but sora’s other hand suddenly shot up and wrapped around her waist. she tried to pry his hands off of her but she failed miserably at her attempted escape. 

Sora then instinctively pulled her into a gentle embrace. she couldn’t break free of his grasp, she tried to wiggle free without waking him but it was too difficult. but she tried and tried but she just wouldn’t budge. 

suddenly sora’s hand moves up and grabs the back of her head, pushing Kairi down into a kiss. Her eyes widen and her breath hitches “oh no not again”.

she tried to fight back but the softness of sora’s lips made Kairi melt into it. she eased into the kiss, poking her tongue into his mouth and playing with his unresponsive tongue. 

Kairi invading sora’s mouth while he was completely helpless was euphoric. Kairi was starting to get light headed, she closed her eyes out of pleasure. The thought of dominating one of the strongest people she knew was getting her all wet. her mind was clouding over with lewd thoughts, she couldn’t properly think, her vision was getting blurry and she felt her conscious fading. 

As she was about to stop and back away, she felt sora’s tongue fight back. she opened her eyes only to meet vibrant blue orbs. Sora was now fully awake and fully aware. her face became redder as she was caught red handed. 

after minutes of nonstop kissing Sora finally let go of Kairi, letting her free. But with all her strength gone, all she could do was lay limp on top of him. Then she felt his hand brushing her hair before caressing her head. she buried her face in the crook of sora’s neck and nuzzled against his throat. “good night Kairi” he whispered to her in a soothing voice before kissing her hair. “G’night” she muttered before drifting off to sleep. 

......

Kairi awoke in sora’s bed draped in his blanket. she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she patted the space beside her she realized he was gone.

she practically threw herself of his bed, landing with an audible thud before dashing out of the room. she threw the door leading outside open to find Sora saying his farewells to the group as he joined z and left through the portal. 

Kairi rushed to the others, going to the front with Riku. “Ah you just missed him” Riku said. 

Kairi looked down but perks up by z’s return.


	6. Dark side of the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light must coexist with darkness

Kairi looked down, but she perked up by z’s return. at first they were surprised when he brought another small figure, but when they realized it was the child version of Sora, their eyes lit up.

xion immediately rushed towards him with open arms. But before she could embrace him he jumped up into the air letting Xion run passed and trip over, face planting right into the sand. 

every looked at him in confusion. Xion pushed herself up and spat out some sand “bleh! Sora what was that for” she whined.

he turned to face Xion “do you think of me as a pathetic child” he sneered. They were taken aback by his tone. He growled then pulled off his hood revealing child Sora. but his hair was pearl white, his eyes were yellow and his skin was darker. 

all of them gasped in shock, aqua was stuttering her words “he lo-looks like!”. “Xehanort” Z finished. 

They all turned to him “this child Sora is his dark counterpart. Since sora is a normal being, he has both light and darkness so any part of him that’s light would also have a dark counterpart” z explained. everyone was still shocked. 

They forgot that Sora had darkness, his light was so strong that they’d forget he could use it at times. If the other child Sora was light, then that means this one is mostly pure darkness. Now they were to hesitant to approach him. 

suddenly namine walked up to him and crouch down to his level, opening her arms invitingly. he raised an eyebrow at her “what are you doing?”. 

“trying to hug you” she sheepishly answered. she leaned in closer to hug him but he swatted her hand “I told you I’m not a child!” He growled. 

But she dismissed him and wrapped her arms around his small body, fully embracing him. Sora was pushed tightly against her chest. He desperately tried to wiggle his way out. Naminé stood up while holding him, letting sora’s legs dangle below him, “let go of me this instant” he ordered as he squirmed around. 

But Naminé chuckled before nuzzling her cheek against his. Sora grumbled before pouting.

“this Sora is his rude and deceitful nature making him a little bratty, so please try to change him” z asked. Everyone nodded as he turned and left again. 

Sora finally managed to pry himself from namine’s grasp, dropping to the sand below. he stuck his tongue out before bolting into the house. 

Riku exhaled “oh boy this is gonna be difficult”. “Why” Aqua asked, “well aqua you may have met us when we were younger, but you never saw Sora when he’s cranky” he said.

“Oh god no” Kairi groaned. “What? Is it that bad” Ventus asked concerned. They both turn to him and nodded. 

For the first few hour, every time they tried to befriend him he shot them glares of discontent. and every time they called him to a meal or snacks, he scoffed at them and proceeded to eat lollipops and chocolate instead. 

Later......

while Sora was snoring away in his room everyone began to rant about him. “ugh he’s so annoying” complained axel, “you put up with that” he directed at Kairi and Riku. They just shrugged. 

“Why can’t we just leave him alone” terra said. “we have to make him mature emotionally” isa added. everyone groaned as they were lost and out of ideas. 

until aqua spoke up, “maybe we should get to know him more better” she suggested. every started considering it until z popped up out of nowhere from behind terra and Riku, startling them.

“that’s probably not the best idea”, “why?” Kairi asked. “there is a reason why he is so disconnected with others, but I am not allowed to say. Well yet”. 

“so what should we do” roxas asked. “best thing to do is make him excited”. 

“how” they all asked. but before he could answer they all heard a familiar sound and aqua and Riku sensed a familiar presence. 

They all shoot up from their seats and dash to the front. when they open the door outside they see hundreds of nobodies wiggling around. they summon their keyblades and engage the nobodies.

but as soon as the battle started, it started to become one sided when the nobodies began to overpower the guardians. axel cursed under his breath, when he defeated 1 nobody and 2 more took its place.

As he slashed through a ninja a dusk knocks him down from behind, making him drop flame liberator. he reached for his keyblade but the nobodies pushed it away. Suddenly a sniper nobody appeared and aimed its crossbow at axel.

But before it could shoot it suddenly Burst into darkness. Riku and aqua sensed an even more potent darkness and turned around. The others also sense this and everyone looked behind. The all went pale, in unison they yell “heartless!”. 

Suddenly they’re surrounded by both nobodies and heartless. Axel pushed off the dusks and quickly grabbed his Keyblade, slicing through them. “Group up” he yelled. Everyone ran towards each other forming a ring. In that moment all they could do was pray that they come out okay. The creatures of darkness just silently stood on either side of the guardians. 

suddenly the heartless raced towards them. Terra, Roxas, Kairi and aqua who were closest ran towards the heartless. but before their keyblades could connected, the heartless suddenly turned and ran around them and attacked the nobodies. 

They all just froze “what just happened” ventus asked in disbelief. but a reaper snuck up behind him, “ven watch out!” aqua called. But it was too late, the reaper already had his scythe raised. 

But it dropped its weapon when a familiar keyblade flew through its chest. as it disintegrated the keyblade landed into the sand. Riku got a good look at it, he went pale And his breath hitched. 

Suddenly from the swarms of heartless Sora emerged and picked up the heart unlocking keyblade. they watch in horror as the heartless tore apart and trampled the nobodies forces with Sora leading the defence. 

he quickly looks back at the guardians before cleaving a berserker nobody in half. 

As they were under the protection of the heartless and the number of nobodies dwindled the guardians relaxed. half of them dropped down to the floor. given the chance to breath and rest during a battle was new to the keyblade wielders.

when there was a good enough distance between them and the heartless Kairi pushed herself up. she saw Sora walking back so she practically jumped at Sora, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

Kairi nuzzled his face “oh thank you for saving us sora” she squealed. Sora expression became irritated and a vein pulsed on his temple. her squeals of enjoyment sending pain through his ears. Sora finally blew a fuse when Kairi decided to peck his cheek. he was finally fed up with her pampering. 

he broke free from her hug and yelled at Kairi “why won’t you just leave me alone”. he raised his arm then slapped her face. everyone stared at them in shock as a red handprint becomes more apparent on her face. 

Frozen from confusion she reached up to touch her cheek. She winced “it stings” she thought. she looked down at Sora who has a mixed expression of concern and hate. with mixed emotions Kairi silently knelt there with her head down. 

“Kairi are you okay” Riku asked walking up to her. but as he was about to place his hand on her shoulder she bolted into the trees bawling her eyes out. “Kairi!” Riku called. aqua pitied Kairi but she quickly glanced back to Sora. 

his face was filled with regret before reverting back into his usual cocky demeanor. suddenly Sora waved his arm and summoned some heartless back “follow Kairi” he commanded. 

the guardians stared at the heartless who nodded “no wait sora, Stop!” Riku yelled. but the heartless already turned around and chased after Kairi. 

Sora turned around and headed towards the house not saying a word as he passed everyone. 

......

On the other side of the island Kairi was bawling her eyes out. She buried her face in her knees, trembling while sobbing softly. she heard the sound of foot steps and a random chittering. 

she sniffled before looking up, only to jump back in fear as she was greeted by the sight of many heartless. 

she backed away only to bump into a large boulder. she quivered violently as she tried to summon destiny’s embrace, flailing her arm around but failing each time. 

Kairi finally summoned her keyblade and held it with both of her hands. she tried to stay as calm with the best of her ability. she aimed the tip of her Keyblade forward, but as she tried to hold her keyblade up her arms started to shake violently, “stay back” she roared. 

but the heartless slowly walked closer and grouped around her. “Stay back!” She screamed as she frantically began to swing her keyblade. but her keyblade flew out of her hand when she swung her Keyblade at a large body. 

with her only means of defence against the creatures of darkness gone she started panicking. She braced herself against the boulder and began to push and kick them away. but she missed and a neo-shadow grabbed her ankle, pulling Kairi closer to them.

she instinctively covered her face with her arms. After pulling her into the group of heartless the neo-shadow then let her leg go. she laid on the floor crying with her eyes shut in a fetal position. 

She prayed for someone to save her, but she cried as she felt so useless. but as a couple minutes passed she curiously took a peak. she lowered her arms and cracked open her eye a bit and saw the heartless standing silently around her. 

they just stood there twitching or fidgeting. she sat up on her knees still frightened. Suddenly a shadow popped out from the horde and walked closer to her. it just stared at her with curious yellow eyes. 

she carefully approached the shadow trying her best not to scare it away. when Kairi had gotten close enough she stretched out her arm and gently poked the shadow’s belly, then she poked it again “it so soft” she said surprised while continuing to poke it. 

suddenly a armored heartless came up to her holding a box of tissues, another with a container of sweets and another with a pink pillow. she sat there confused looking around to see other heartless bearing gifts, “why are the heartless being so nice to me” she thought. 

but then the memory of when Sora became a heartless popped up and how child Sora could command heartless. “are these for me” she asked. all the heartless nodded. 

tears began to flow out of her eyes, not ones of sadness but ones of joy. she smiled and grabs a tissue from one of the heartless, wiping her face before gratefully accepting the kindness and generosity of the heartless. all she could have mustered while crying was “thank you”. 

......

As every one was worrying about Kairi, Sora was napping away in the hammock that the female Sora pitched up before, “it’s been too long, we should look for her” axel suggested.

“No we should wait. Let her sort this out” Roxas said. And on cue the ground suddenly began to shake. 

“What’s going on” Xion said before tripping over. Riku raised his head and sniffed the air “the heartless” he yelled. they swung the door open and rush outside, only to be greeted by a demon tower slowly making its way down the beach. everybody summoned their weapons waiting for it to strike. but as they were about to attack the conglomeration of heartless they hear someone, “don’t attack!”. 

they stopped and looked up to see it was Kairi who called out. She was seated at the top of the demon tower. they lowered their weapons as the heartless stop and slowly let her down before returning to the shadows. 

they all ran up to her “Kairi are you okay” aqua asked. she nodded “don’t worry the heartless were nice to me”. 

“really?” Riku said. but she noticed terra in the back looking down while holding his chin presumably lost in thought. “terra, what’s wrong”, she called attracting their attention to him, Terra looks up and asks everyone “why is he able to control the heartless so easily”. 

“because he is one”, they turn around to see z sitting on the roof of the house. “Z, what do you mean, are you saying he is a heartless?” aqua questioned. 

“well yeah that’s what I’m saying. he is a part of sora’s darkness, and a strong one at that, so why wouldn’t a strong heartless lead the lesser ones”. 

He jumps down “oh yeah I went to my boss and he said I could tell you what sora’s power is”. They all looked at him “you have a boss?” Xion questioned. 

“Not important. this Sora’s power is too break others hearts by making connections with them, the opposite of the hearts good nature, so it’s the reason why he insists on being so distant from others” Z explained. 

The others went wide eyed, with the girls and Ventus starting to cry. “he cared about us, he was only being mean to protect us” xion mumbled trying to hold back tears. 

suddenly Sora walked up to them rubbing his eyes “could you please shut up, I’m trying to sleep here”. Suddenly everybody rushed at him, practically trampling him. They brought him into a tight embrace, practically squeezing the air out of him, while sora desperately tried to escape their grasp. “were so sorry Sora, we didn’t know you cared” Ventus sobbed (it was weird that he said it). 

Sora went silent for a moment, “so you found out huh, are you all willing to take the risk” he said. with out a moment of hesitation they all said yes. 

They let go of him and allowed him to breath “seriously tone down on the hugging. You might kill someone”. 

Later....

since Sora had finally eased up to the gang he was more present during activities. but he still held his bratty attitude (Sora reminded them of vanitas). 

every time the girls embraced or pampered him he always pouted but he didn’t resist. 

Later that day.... with the requested help of aqua they had bake paopo shaped cookies. when everyone caught the sent of freshly baked cookies they flocked towards the kitchen.

“did you bake these for us” namine asked. Sora shyly nodded. each of them grabbed a cookie and they all took a big whiff and without hesitation they all took a bite. their eyes light up as they savour the taste. Sweat and tangy. they quickly begin to scarf down the rest, leaving only destruction in their wake until no more cookies were left. 

They all sighed in relief. suddenly Sora Started tearing up “you didn’t leave any for us” he uttered. as a wave of regret fills the room they all sit on their knees and bow their heads down “we’re very sorry”. 

“wow to think all of you are such gluttons”, all of them turn around to see Z behind every one snacking on a cookie “hey Sora it’s go time” he said. 

“okay” he said summoning and quickly zipping up his coat. as he held onto z’s hand he glanced back at the gang with tears flowing down his face “bye everyone” he sadly said before entering the portal. 

But if another child Sora appeared then that means.


	7. Slut? I’m a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If sora was norted the same way aqua was

Z quickly returns with a tall slender figure following him. After last time they can probably guess what it is. 

they quickly pull off their hood revealing that it’s girl Sora but the dark version. 

“this Sora is his naughty and manipulative natur-”, “could you please hurry up I’m very tired and I rather not deal with a headache” she interrupted. 

“she’s a lot like Larxene” axel thought. 

“sorry” z apologized rubbing the back of his neck, “well it’s best for me to go now. Uhh bye” he said quickly leaving. 

After Z left Sora yawned stretching her arms out. Every one started staring at Sora. 

her coat was snug on her physique, tightly hugging every curve and nook on her body. compared to the light version her form was a bit more voluptuous and built. Her hips were wider, breasts more full and heavy, legs plump and taught, and her stomach tight and strong. 

Riku and terra couldn’t help but stare, their pants feeling a bit tight. aqua sees them staring and punches them in the arm “ow what was that for” terra said. she didn’t respond she only gave him a cold stare.

but as they were staring at her, she was also staring at them too. She looked at everyone, sneering at the girls and scoffing at the males. They couldn’t help but feel insulted. 

Then they realized her attention was now glued to Kairi. As piercing glowing golden eyes meet deep blue ones, she started striding towards her. Kairi realized this and started to back away slowly.

But Sora suddenly wrapped her arms around Kairi’s waist. Sora what are you doi...” Kairi said but she was interrupted when sora pulled her closer. 

She leaned in mashed their lips together. everybody was standing still in shock as Sora locked lips with Kairi. 

Sora deeply kissed her, no tongue, just lips.

Kairi tried pushing her away but Sora held her tighter. Knocking the air out of her and not even letting her catch her breath. their mouths wrestled for a solid 5 minutes and no one interrupted them. 

finally Sora finished, an leaned back, Kairi was breathing heavily, her face was red and her mouth was agape, with her tongue poking out slightly. 

she was so exhausted that her upper body was limp in her arms. sora then slings Kairi over her shoulder and yawns again “I’m gonna take a nap now, see ya” she said before she started walking. 

“wait” Riku yelled trying to grab her shoulder but his hand phases through. He stumbles forward a bit before balancing himself. 

when he looked back up both Kairi and Sora were gone. he looks back at the others who were also clueless. 

He sighed “I hope that Kairi is still sane after this” he mumbled. 

Later... Kairi woke up with no energy. She groaned in discomfort, shifting in the bed uncomfortably before rolling over. 

suddenly her hand landed on something big and soft. she grabbed it and started squeezing it enjoying the feeling and texture, “I didn’t know my bed was this soft and smooth” she thought to herself. 

She started relaxing as she dug her fingers into the jiggly texture. but when her finger grazed something hard, her eyes snapped open. 

Her eyes adjusted and she reeled back, sitting up and throwing the blanket off of her. she finally realized that she was fondling one of sora’s large breasts. 

she blushed intensely and quickly removed her hand when she forgot that her hand was still squeezing her boob. 

kairi’s blinked a couple times to see if she wasn’t dreaming, “it must be a dream. Yeah I’m definitely dreaming”. She looked back at the girl sleeping beside her. “Nope it’s not a dream” she squealed. 

But as she looked back to Sora she noticed something. “Wow Sora is really beautiful as a girl” she commented. Kairi then crawled closer and leaned over Sora to have a better look at her face. sora’s face was smooth and perfect, no freckles or blemishes, her lashes were long and thick and her lips were plump, juicy and pink. 

suddenly Sora’s head rolls over and faces Kairi. their faces were only an inch away. Kairi felt sora’s warm breath agains her face tickling her lips. 

Kairi then moved back but it shifted the weight of the bed, causing sora jot jerk around. Suddenly Sora’s arms wrap around Kairi’s back and embraced her again. 

Sora’s hold on kairi was tight and solid. she couldn’t budge, but more importantly she couldn’t breathe. At the position she was in before, when she got pulled down her face became smothered in between sora’s huge cleavage. 

she tried to escape mustering all of her strength to wiggle out. But the softness of sora’s body wanted to make her fall asleep there. But as Kairi struggled, her breathing started tickling Sora making her loosen her grip. 

she finally freed an arm and pushed sora’s arms off. she then tried to quietly leave the bed. 

she crawled over Sora about to get off the bed, but Sora reaches out again and grabbed her again by her waist and stomach. She pulled Kairi in so that they were now spooning. 

sora’s large soft breasts cushioning kairi’s head. she tried to pry sora’s arms off again, but this time her grip was to strong.

“things couldn’t possibly get worse” she thought. suddenly she heard the door creak open and stared in horror as roxas and namine entered the room.

she instantly started panicking “hey guys it’s not what you think. It..it’s Sora’s fault” Kairi tried to explain.

but they didn’t listen, actually it looked like they didn’t know what was happening. it took her a moment before she realized that they were half asleep.

They were dressed in their pyjamas, their hair was messy and their eyes were half open. they slowly walked closer to the spooning couple and to kairi’s surprise they joined them in bed. 

Sora rolled over to accommodate the new additions. now 3 people were all hugging Kairi making her unable to move. Sora behind her, Roxas on her right and Naminé on her left.

as she laid there defeated, sandwiched between 3 bodies a strange thought came to her mind. she looked up and took a quick peek at sora’s face before looking back up at the ceiling. “why is Sora more mature than me, shouldn’t we be the same size” she asked herself pouting. 

For the majority of the day Sora just slept with roxas and Naminé in her room. 

but later that evening.... every one was exhausted. Aqua had lead a lesson about magic before hours of keyblade training.

as they walked back towards the house sweating and panting, they all were thinking about how insanely hungry they all were. but as they entered the dining room they were greeted by the enticing smell of food cooking. when they peered into the kitchen they saw Sora cooking. 

more specifically she was preparing and making energizing meals and drinks. “hey Sora what are you doing” Riku asked. 

She looks back “well you guys were training and I had nothing better to do, so why not” she shrugged before resuming to cook. After a couple minutes she handed everyone plates and glasses. “thank you” they said in unison. 

They look down to see salmon, quinoa and kale with a fruit smoothie on the side. as they dig in and start enjoying their meal, all of them come to a realization “why is sora so great at cooking”. 

they all stare at her while she flips a steak and that moment they also asked another question “where are they getting the ingredients from”. 

But they disregarded it and resumed to eat. When they finished their food Sora had rewarded them with scoops of ice cold sorbet. when they felt the cold emanate of the frozen desserts they couldn’t help themselves. But at the same time they hesitantly lifted their spoons because they didn’t want to ruin this picture perfect dessert.

but as the shovel some onto their spoon and shove it into their mouths all of their eyes lit up. They exhales as the cold dessert cooled off their bodies. with out rest they destroyed the sorbet leaving nothing left. 

after finishing it they sigh of relief and continue their conversation. but after a while Kairi and Riku notice Sora was missing. they quickly finished up and excused themselves, but not before cleaning their dishes. 

Following a hunch they opened the front door to go outside. And they were right, a few feet away from them was Sora taking a nap on the sand. they walked closer to her and sat down on either side of sora. 

They just sat there in silence, enjoying the sounds of the crashing waves. But after a while they tried to wake her by shaking her shoulders. “Hey Sora wake up. We should go inside” Riku said. 

Then Sora started to shift around violently, whimpering in her sleep. “Sora. Sora!” The yelled shaking her to wake up. suddenly she grabbed both of them and pulls them in closer. She presses her lips with Kairi’s, while she pushed Riku down to the spot in between her breasts suffocating him. 

both of them flushed as they helplessly flailed around trying to free themselves. but sora’s hold didn’t waver. With the air from their lungs gone, both of them felt extremely tired as their breath was stolen from them. And after a minute they fell limp on sora. 

Sora’s eyes open and she grins while still kissing Kairi.

The next morning.... kairi and Riku woke up dizzy and groggy. Their heads were pounding and their ears were ringing. 

they shifted around uncomfortably until they felt the soft fabric of the bed brush against their skin. they both sat up and looked down at their crotches. 

They went wide eyed and gasped when they realized that they weren’t wearing any clothes. They were completely bare, their genitals completely exposed. they quickly tried to cover up with the blanket. But both of them tug hard at the blanket when they struggle to pull. But then they look to their side. they then realized they are both in the same bed. 

they exclaimed, with both of them backing away from each other to the edges of the bed. They stared in shock at each other before covering their privates with their arms. but when they did this they shifted the sheets revealing Sora who is also naked in bed with them.

both of them screamed their lungs out waking up and alerting the others to their room. terra was to first to get up. He bursts into the room “what’s wrong is there a heartle...” but was shocked to see both Kairi and Riku naked in a bed. 

terra was standing there silently in shock. axel walked in and just scoffed “I didn’t know you two had a thing”, he chuckled “does that mean you no longer like Sor...” but he was cut off when both terra and axel were knocked out by aqua holding masters defender.

then Ventus and Xion walked in. “hey aqua what’s wro-” ventus asked but aqua quickly covered their eyes. both axel and terra quickly recovered rubbing their heads.

“Hey what was that for” Axel groaned. aqua glared angrily at them. but then Sora suddenly sits up yawning. 

she tiredly gets out of bed, dresses up in front of every one and exits the room. they were all left in shock, they all stood there in silence “what just happened, did we miss anything” ventus asked. his eyes still covered by aqua. 

2 hours later… Sora was lying down on a couch with a novel in his hands. Suddenly Z appears “hey Sora, you’re ready, but i still needs to prepare the next one. so i will be picking you up tomorrow” He says before leaving abruptly. 

Everyone looks at where z was until sora slams her book shut. She sits up and stares blankly into space. Everyone just writes it off as nothing but namine catches an odd glow behind her eyes, not one of excitement but one of intent.

In the middle of the night Kairi abruptly woke up “what time is it” she asked herself. She went to rub her eyes but she felt something was off. 

After moving around she realized that her hands have been tied above her head to her headboard. she wiggles her wrists, trying to loosen the rope. But she feels a hand pressing down on her chest. 

When she looked down letting her eyes adjust she sees Sora looming over her with a lustful look in her eyes. Kairi was about to ask what’s is happening until she sees that Sora is wearing nothing but black lingerie.

“Sora what are you doing, can you let me out” she hesitantly asked. but Sora silently looks at her and without notice she leans closer with her hand still pressing down on kairi’s chest. 

she removed her hand and began to lick and suckle on Kairi’s chest, running her tongue over the space between her breasts, nipping at her soft flesh, flicking her tongue against her nipple before suckling on it like an infant. all while Kairi couldn’t do anything to stop her. 

She tried to hold back but her moans escape her. They came out as sobs before turning into gasps for air. Sora then begins to work her way down kairi’s body. she glides her tongue and hands down her smooth tummy, she massages her slender hips, trails her fingers around her waist and kneading the flesh of her thighs. all while sora littered her body with bite marks and hickeys. 

Kairi flinched when Sora arrived at her crotch. she tried to close her legs but Sora pried them open. “Nooo” she whined as she frantically began to kick around until Sora grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer. 

Sora hooked the back of kairi’s knees on her shoulders preventing her from moving her legs. she then pushes kairi’s thighs further apart revealing her virgin pussy. 

She was pure, untouched and surprisingly hairless. She exhaled, her warm breath tickling her soft mound. she looks up to see Kairi blushing. 

They lock eye and she smirks before sticking her tongue out. She stared at Kairi, telling her what she’s about to do. 

Kairi shakes her head and whispers her pleas but it fell on deaf ears. 

she then leaned forward and started by licking her entrance. Kairi gasped at the new sensation, a hot rush coursing through her nether region.

She then slowly lead her tongue up until it brushed her clit, sending shivers up her spine. she then plants her mouth on her clit, sucking on it and grinding it with her teeth. 

She then went back to licking her cunt, drawing a slow line up and down her soft flesh. She then brushed her clit with her nose before burying her face in Kairi’s crotch. 

she cries out, her moans echoing through the hallways. “Sora stop” she said but it came out as a whimper. this turned Sora on. Sora then continued to pump her tongue in and out of kairi’s crotch. Eliciting moans from the red haired girl. 

as much as she wanted Sora to stop, her body hungered for more. she moaned loudly as her orgasm came. Sending sparks throughout her body as her juices flowed from within her. Sora stuck her tongue back inside and began to suck on her mound, drinking her fluids. 

she then removed her face from kairi’s crotch to stand up. Her face coated in Kairi’s cum. 

she looks at Kairi who is panting heavily, her face was blood red, her chest heaving and tears stinging the corners of her eyes. 

Something flips inside of Sora. she leaned down and instinctively hugged Kairi before kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry Kairi. I won’t hurt you” she cooed. 

but before she could respond Sora backs off and grabs her hips, turning Kairi onto her stomach and knees. 

Kairi shifted around a bit and finally loosened her restraints. Sora notices this and pushes down on her back. 

Sora grabs her waist and lifts her ass up “you can’t escape me Kairi. Just enjoy the ride” she said before starting to lick her cunt again. 

as Sora continues to thrust her tongue inside of her. Kairi then felt 2 fingers teasing her entrance. “No don’t” she gasped out, but she moaned when she felt sora’s fingers entering her pussy. 

She then started pumping her fingers inside Kairi. Curling and scissoring her fingers once in a while. with both sora’s tongue and fingers pumping kairi’s crotch, her pleasure was too much. 

she received an even more powerful orgasm. spraying her juices all over the bed. after cumming twice Kairi fainted from the pleasure. She slumped down drifting back to sleep. 

The next morning Kairi woke up screaming, the memories of last night returning to her. she’s doubting what had occurred that night “it didn’t happens, it didn’t happen” she repeated to herself. 

but she notices an arm wrapped around her shoulder and a leg wrapped around her thighs. she turns her head to see Sora sleeping soundly while leaning onto her. 

Kairi tries to move sora’s arm and leg but sora’s hands start touching unwanted places. she tried to pry sora’s limbs from her body without waking sora but it was too difficult. 

Suddenly her fingers enters kairi’s cunt. the suddenly movement makes her gasp. as the fingers start to stretch her insides again Kairi started jerking around and accidentally elbowed Sora in her gut, causing her to wake up. 

Sora was now awake. She shifts around before she is fully aware of where her hand is. she rolls over squishing Kairi under her weight. Sora then cocked her head and licked Kairi’s neck making her flinch. 

She pushed herself up and removed her fingers. She slowly brought it to her face. 

Her fingers were coated in kairi’s juices. slowly Sora started sucking the juices from her fingers. Kairi was embarrassed as Sora licked her fingers clean and stuck his tongue out from in between his fingers.

she then pushes herself off of Kairi and get up from bed. she does some stretches before putting on her coat.

sora grabs the doorknob but quickly glances back at Kairi before shutting the door. Letting Kairi lay down in shame.


	8. Toys are meant to be played with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time to show why I put those tags

The next morning..... Everyone started looking for Sora. 

“I wonder where she went” aqua said. Then Z appears “don’t worry about Sora, she left before all of you guys woke up” he explained. 

they’re all a bit sad since they didn’t say goodbye. Well all except for Kairi who was trying her hardest not to remember last night. 

z then waves his hand creating a portal and a gigantic figure appeared. They were even larger than the adult Sora.

they then remove their hood to show a dark adult Sora. He had long unkept hair and larger muscles. 

“this Sora is his intimidating and overpowering nature, and like the light version his power is to be feared, so everyone be weary of him” z warned. 

They all look at the adult Sora wryly. But as Z was about to leave he stopped and turned back around “oh before I forget” he throws Riku a vial “what’s this for”. 

“to calm Sora down if he gets too, feisty” Z said. Sora shot him an angry glare. z yelped and dashed into the portal. 

Sora was now left alone with the others. his eyes were darting left and right, glaring at them with malicious intent.

Sora then started walking towards them. They tense up and freeze around him. The presence he held was near sickening. But surprisingly Sora just walks past them.

they all look at each other both relieved and confused before they started following him. 

“I wonder what this Sora is like” Ventus asked. earning the others nods. but they stop in their tracks when Sora begins to emit a wave of darkness. 

He glares back and his golden eyes seem to pierce through his thick white hair. they carefully back away until they are at least 7 feet away. 

Then and only then did Sora continue to walk to the house before opening door and slamming it shut afterwards. 

An hour later..., they were waiting outside for god knows how long, but they were bored out of their minds. “Do you think it’s safe” ventus asked sitting on a bridge kicking his legs. 

“I dunno. Riku” kairi called laying down on the sand. riku nodded and sniffed the air “I no longer feel the presence of darkness”.

aqua closed her eyes and sniffed the air as well “I don’t feel any either”. The others leave their spot and group up before walking back to the house. 

But when they got closer they picked up on a certain scent. axel grabbed the handle and swung the door open revealing Sora in the living room sprawled out all over a couch. 

Aqua walks up to sora. His mouth was open but he was snoring very softly. she looked down at his hand to find a empty glass bottle. she bends over and leans closer. She sniffs the air before reeling back and covering her nose. 

“what’s wrong” Roxas asked.

“he reeks of alcohol” she said still covering her mouth. 

But as she was sniffing the air, she noticed a sweet smell coming from the kitchen. She turned around and her eyes widened. 

everybody looks behind them to find both cooked meats and baked goods on the dining table. “I guess he cooked all this food before he got knocked out” terra rationalized. 

But when he looked around he saw every one starting to heavily salivate. He sighs and chuckles before grabbing a stack of plates and hands plates to everyone. 

But before they could lunged at the food, they stop when they feel a heavy presence and darkness. they all slowly turn their heads to see Sora standing up and towering over them. 

he was leaning slightly forward and he struggled to walk but he still towered over them. his eyes were covered but they could tell that he was angry. 

“Hey Sora, did you have a nice nap” namine nervously asked. he didn’t listen and started to walk slowly towards them while slowly lifting his arms. 

“um Sora is everything alright?” Riku asked. suddenly Sora’s arms began to crackle with dark energy. 

They slowly started to back away from him, but he was taking long strides towards them. suddenly he lunges at them. all of them closed their eyes and go into a defensive position. 

“Kyaaaahhh” someone screamed before they heard heavy foots steps running away into the hallway. They all opened their eyes to find both Sora and Kairi missing, “Sora took Kairi again” Roxas yelled.

“Well what should we do” asked terra. but before someone could answer they were interrupted by a familiar voice “probably let them be for now” Z said. 

“just enjoy the food he made” he says as he hands a full plate to Riku. “Would that be the best option” Aqua asked. “Well do you want to walk tomorrow” Z said. Everyone freezes up “thought so”. 

Suddenly Kairi was thrown onto a bed so hard it made her bounce up. Sora then slams the door shut and locks it.

He slowly walks towards her removing his shirt to reveal his taught muscles and his cut abs. Kairi blushes but she tries to run away. 

Sora is quick to act and pushes down on her chest. he kneels down and straddles her stomach, pinning Kairi down with his weight.

When he leaned closer she could feel his hot breath on her. the terrible smell of alcohol filling the air. she started to weep, her heart was beating against her chest, her body shaking and her breathing became shallow. 

but then she suddenly felt something drop onto her face. she opened her eyes a tiny bit before they snapped open. When she looked up she saw Sora crying. He was trembling and whimpering. she could only stare at him shocked, “I’ve missed you so badly Kairi, I was so lonely. I miss you. I need you” he cried. 

Sora fell down burying his face into her chest, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, tightly hugging her. she hugs him back and caresses the back of his head “I did too” she replied. 

Sora removes his hands from her waist and puts them on her shoulders. Suddenly he pulls her shirt down over her arms exposing her bare chest. her face instantly became bright red “w-hat!” She exclaimed. 

she tried to escape again but her arms were restrained by her shirt. Sora grabbed her thin waist and began to lick Kairi. 

He started from her neck, drawing a long line up her throat. He then licked her pulse before sliding down. He grazed her collarbone before his tongue pasts between her breasts. 

He lifted his hands and grabbed her boobs, kneading and massaging them. he pinched and flicked her nipples eliciting a soft moan from her. 

he sucked on the skin between her breasts before he continued to slide his tongue further down. He then glided up and down her soft stomach, Even dipping his tongue into her belly button. 

Kairi shuddered and gasped as he explored her body with his tongue. he then worked his way back up to her neck. Suckling on her abdomen and lightly nipping at her skin. 

he paused for a moment, licking his lips. he then leans closer and bites down on her neck causing her to scream in pain. She violently jerked around as he sank his teeth into her pale flesh like a peach. her screams of anguish mixing with her moans.

Sora relaxed his jaw and backed off to allow Kairi to breathe. He looked down at the bite mark, blood was seeping from the wound. He leaned closer again and licked the blood, tasting The coppery flavour. 

Kairi gasped before moaning as he started sucking on the wound, drinking her blood straight from the source. he backed off and pressed his cheek against hers. his face was almost searing hot.

He exhaled, his hot breath tickling her ear “I love you” he whispered before dipping his tongue into her ear, sending chills up her spine. He sucked and nibbled on her earlobe to distract her as he began to remove Kairi’s underwear. 

She realizes this and started to kick around. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her down onto the bed, smothering her. He finally managed to slip kairi’s panties down, revealing her virgin cunt.

He placed one hand on her chest to keep her pinned down while the other went to work on his pants. After a couple seconds he finally loosened his belt and dropped his pants.

she looked up and gazed at his large semi-hard member. She gasped at the sight of it. It was at least 13 inches “it so big, that can’t fit in me” she thought. 

she finally wiggled her arms free from her shirt. She punched him in the gut and dashed to the door, but her panties caught on her legs and made her trip. 

Sora recovered and grabbed kairi’s hips with his big hands and hoisted her up, holding her in the air. He held kairi up by her thighs, spreading her legs to reveal her virgin pussy (full Nelson). 

his member was fully erect and was now cradling her crotch. It rubbed against her pussy, occasionally pressing against her clit. she gasped when she felt his warm throbbing cock grazing her entrance and tease her hard clit. “Oh god it’s almost the size of my arm” she thought. 

Sora began to nibble on her earlobe again causing her to moan. then with out warning he presses the tip of his penis to her entrance and enters her. 

She screamed in pain as he began to stretch and tear her insides. “It hurts! It hurts! Take it out!” she sobbed. He then began to pull out, it was painful but at least he was taking it out. 

Then with only the head left in, he thrusted his hips up and shoves most of his cock back inside of her. He almost sheathed himself inside of her. 

Kairi throws her head back and screams out in pain as his shaft tears through her hymen and hits her cervix. her thoughts mixing both pain and pleasure. she shudders as he started to grind his hips into her. 

“I’m going to move now. I’ll make you feel good” he whispers. He then started to slowly thrust his cock inside of her, sending pain throughout her body. 

blood began to trickled down her thigh as he sped up “please sora slow down it hurts” she cried but didn’t slow down. his thrusting became more faster and violent practically slamming Kairi onto his cock. her breathing was shallow and heavy, and her mind was hazy. she was in ecstasy. 

Every time he thrusted his cock it kissed the entrances to her womb. Kairi moaned loudly as she orgasmed all over his cock, spilling her blood and juices all over the floor. 

Sora still had his rigid cock inside of kairi. He let go of her and she slowly fell down before his cock slipped out of her and she dropped onto the floor. 

Her orgasm sucked all of her strength from her body. she laid motionless in the puddle of her own liquids. her butt was raised in the air and her chest was pressed against the cold floor. Her face was red and her eyes were a bit glossy, almost marble like. 

After a couple of minutes her breathing became steady and her strength had started to gradually return to her. she finally gained enough energy and propped herself up on her fore arms and knees. 

Suddenly Sora picks her up bridal style before gently laying her down onto the bed on her back. 

Kairi laid there with labored breathing, her left hand over her belly while her right arm was behind her head. Drool leaked from the corner of her mouth and her breasts inflated with each breath. 

Suddenly Sora crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. He pried her legs open and rubbed his hard cock over her entrance. She props herself on her elbows and sits up slightly. 

Sora looks up and meets her eyes. Her eyes said no while his eyes said yes. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she moaned. He grabbed his cock and positioned himself. 

He inserted the tip and hissed “ugh you’re so tight” he groaned. He then bucked his hips forward and penetrated her pussy again. She threw her head back and griped the bedsheets tightly “it feels bigger than last time” she accidentally moaned. 

this sent a spark through Sora and his thrusts instantly became more animalistic. her mind was breaking from the pleasure, she was in pure ecstasy. her mouth was open and her tongue was hanging out, her eyes were rolling back into her head. 

suddenly he started to ram into her faster. She looked down where they were connected and she went wide eyed. She saw that he still had 2 inches left outside. 

Her pussy clench his cock tighter causing him to groan.

Suddenly he grabbed kairi’s ass and lifted her into the air. She gripped his shoulders as he thrusted up into her cunt. Suddenly he slipped and the extra 2 inches entered her, pushing through the mouth of her cervix and entering her womb. 

She screamed in pain.

She looked down and went wide eyed. What she saw was the outline of his cock stretching her stomach. Sora pressed her closer to his chest, pressing her bulging stomach against his hard abs. 

She moaned as the the pressure made her pussy tighter, clenching his cock like a vice grip. And in sync they both came at the same time. His hot cum mixing with her blood and juices. 

There was so much it bloated her stomach a little before leaking from her plugged hole. he let go and dropped Kairi onto the bed before sliding his flaccid member out. 

she was heavily panting, covering her face with her arms so that she isn’t looking at Sora. He was also breathing heavily, his face not even full of regret. 

He then slumped over and laid down right beside her. He wrapped his warms arms around her waist and cuddling into her before he started snoring away. 

......

after what seemed to be hours Kairi could finally feel her legs again. she carefully pried sora off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed. She saw a nearby towel and got up to grab it. 

She then proceeded to clean herself of the sweat and liquids that stick to her skin. 

but as she applied pressure when she wiped her belly she shivered, she felt sora’s cum slowly ooze out of her crotch and slide down her thigh.

she clenched her thighs together to stop it from leaking. She wipes the other parts of her body before going back to her crotch. 

She used 2 fingers and spread her lower lips. She watched in shock as a gallon of semen gushed out of her pussy like a tap. 

After a couple seconds all of the sora’s cum poured out of her pussy she wipes her crotch and grabbed her clothes (thank god they were clean) and put them one. but when she pulled her panties up sora’s cold semen oozed out of her cunt and splattered the fabric, making her shiver. 

she glances back at Sora who is sleeping peacefully before she quickly leaves. 

The morning after.... Kairi awoke to the sound of clashing metal. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She threw herself off her bed and got dressed. 

she headed for the living room and was greeted by the sight of everyone. “Morning guys what’s up” she said. But she notice when they saw he they quickly avoided eye contact. “I wonder what’s wrong” she thought.

as she was about to ask what was wrong she heard the sound of metal smashing. she looked out side the window and saw Sora training with vanitas’s void gear.

He was completely shirtless. she couldn’t help but stare at him, his bronze sweat covered body was shining in the sunlight, his swings making his muscles bulge and tense. 

she notices at the corner of her eye Riku, who is poking at his own bicep jealousy. she chuckles before looking back at Sora who has stopped  
Swinging his Keyblade. 

He stabs void gear into the ground and combs his hair back with his hand. his defined pecs and abs on full display. she had seen him shirtless last night but she hadn’t really paid attention to his body. She remembered what happened and shakes her head. 

she then notices and turns around to see aqua also admiring him. She was staring at him while biting her lip. she notices Kairi and blushes before returning her gaze to sora, but her eyes narrow. 

Kairi looks back to see that Z had suddenly appeared and starts talking with Sora. they talk for a couple of minutes with Sora growing noticeably irritated as time goes one. 

then all of a sudden Sora grabs z by his coat and chucks him back through the portal. suddenly Sora howls like a beast and begins to exert a massive amount of darkness. 

everyone quickly exits the house and summons their weapons. “Sora are you okay” Ventus called. 

He whips his head around, sending shivers down half the group. He pulls void gear from the ground and runs towards them with keyblade crackling with energy. they readied their weapons and jumped away as he swung at them. 

He swung at aqua but missed, creating a crater in the sand. Sora ripped his key blade from the ground and he started to swing his weapon around. 

terra and axel tried to block his attacks but the force of his swings sent them flying.

Aqua, xion and Kairi tried to use different spells on him but he shrugged it off. “guys move” riku yelled as he blasted Sora with dark flames. it exploded on contact, creating a cloud of dust. 

Everyone grouped together to catch a breath. when the dust dissipated Sora was standing unscathed, his body still as shiny as before. everyone was dumbfounded and took their stances again. 

Then Riku remembered the vial Z gave him. so as Sora lunged at the group he threw the vial at Sora, the vial shattered on contact and the liquid turned into a mist. Sora inhaled the vapours and he suddenly stopped. 

he dropped to the floor and started to convulse violently, thrashing around before falling unconscious. 

Z appeared from the portal dusting off his coat “man that guy is strong” he commented. he lifts Sora up and shrugs his coat on. 

He then grabbed sora’s legs and dragged him, he then looked back, “don’t worry, the next one is quite the pleaser, and much less violet” he said. 

But he suddenly he stops again and points at kairi’s neck “uh you do know you have a hickey” Z said. 

she gasps and covers her neck and looks around. everyone is looking away from her blushing, “well I’ll be on my way” he said leaving through the portal.


	9. Rectify my sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most like sora except he is more careful

“Why didn’t anyone tell me I had a hickey” Kairi yelled. 

“Weellll it was kinda embarrassing for us too” ventus said rubbing his neck. 

Then Z returned with another figure. They were more average sized. They quickly removes his hood to reveal a sora. 

He had shorter, cleaner cut hair and a heavily scarred physique.

“this Sora is his playful and deceptive nature, but he is actually quite docile compared to the others” he explained. They looked at sora to see him more giddy than the others. 

“Welp I’ll be back” Z said before leaving. after z left Sora alone with the others, Sora immediately bolted to the house and walked into the kitchen. 

When they got to the house they saw Sora quickly collecting ingredients. every ones excited, so far sora’s cooking is really tasty. 

“Hey sora do you need any help” Riku asked. He poked his head out of the door frame and shook his head “no I’m fine, just wait in your rooms until I call. Take a nap maybe” he said before resuming his work. 

They listen to him and walked to their rooms. 

after waiting in their rooms for around an hour all of them pick up on the scent of vanilla. Their brows scrunched as the sound of empty stomachs fills the room. “God whats taking him so long” they all though.

Then they smell cinnamon and their mouths water. They smack their lips and swallow their drool but it fail. 

Then their wills break, when the scent of chocolate travels from the kitchen and into their rooms. They all laid down on their back in their rooms. Their eyes wide and drool leaking from the corner of their mouths. 

“I’m finished you can come now” Sora yelled. 

They flung themselves out of bed and dashed out of their rooms.

When they entered the dining room, all they could see we freshly made desserts ranging, from frozen treats to baked goods resting on a separate table. Cinnamon buns, apple pie, chocolate lava cake, creme brûlée’s, and so much more.

But as they were entranced by the sight of the desserts aqua notices something move in the corner of her eye. she walked towards the kitchen and peered inside. She gasped alerting the others. 

everyone ran to the kitchen “aqua what’s wrong” asked Xion but was cut off when she and the others saw what was happening. 

they were shocked when they saw heartless help cook with Sora while he was tasting something he was stirring.

he notices them and he closer to a shadow whispering something to it. he backed away from the shadow and it nodded. 

It jumped off of the stool it was on and started to push the gang out of the kitchen. “Wait sora what’s going on?” Xion asked. He just smiled and waved to the shadow. 

It ushered them to the dining table with other heartless pulling their chairs and sitting them down. It reminded aqua of a castle for some reason. 

After placing the utensils and table cloth the heartless disappeared before returning with plates of fishes and salad and set it down in front of everyone.

Sora then came into the dining room pushing a tray that held a roasted pig. (Seriously where are the sora’s getting these ingredients?). He pulled out a huge knife and started to hack at it, each strike scaring the group as they ate.

He then plated the pig and set it in the middle of the dining table before walking back to the kitchen. 

After eating terra, xion, Riku, isa and aqua had all fallen asleep due to over eating and the rest couldn’t move. groaning at each and every movement they made.

After Sora cleaned the dishes he walked into the dining room wiping his hands with a towel. He smiles at them before he kneels down and gives orders to some shadows. The heartless all nod and proceed to lift everyone from their chairs. Then they begin to carry everyone to their rooms. 

Kairi, roxas and namine who were still awake asked “hey Sora do you want us to help”. he smiles “it’s okay I want to do this for you guys” he then kisses all their foreheads, they all blush while getting carried away. 

when then the heartless reach their individual rooms they gently place them down and tuck everyone into bed. With aqua and ventus both seizing a heartless and cuddling with it before snoring away. 

The next morning.... Riku wakes up with a massive headache. He struggled to stay awake and to stand straight as he heads to the dining room. 

when he arrived he was greeted by the sight of Kairi, ventus, xion, namine and axel peacefully eating breakfast. as Riku was about to greet them he was interrupted “morning Riku, do you want bacon and eggs” sora asked. 

he groans, nodding his head. “Oh yeah. by the way you should drink the juice, it helps with headaches” sora said. Riku raises an eyebrow before sitting down beside Kairi and rubbing his head. 

He grabbed a cup and Kairi gratefully poured him a full glass of juice. when Riku drank the juice his headache slowly subsided until he was no longer tired and his headache was gone “wow how did you know that would work” he asked.

“Your not the first” Sora mumbled. Riku then remembered something “wait, how did you know I had a headache”.

“Well duh. You fell asleep due to overeating” Sora said before placing a plate in front of riku. as the others joined breakfast Sora notices isa rubbing his right shoulder.

“hey Isa what’s wrong” he asks. everybody looks at him “oh I’m just having a bit of neck pain” he said while continuing to rub his shoulder. 

Sora then walks behind him and places his hands on isa’s shoulder and starts to rub it. isa winces “what are you doing Sora” said axel. but he stops when he sees isa’s face was completely relaxed. 

every one was kinda weirded out, “isa are you okay” Kairi asked. “I feel great” he said before softly moaning. It really weirded everyone out since he is the usual stoic type and that he never shows this side of him to anyone. 

after a couple minutes Sora finished massaging isa shoulder. he looked so happy and refreshed. 

“Um sora” aqua said. “Yeah aqua” he smiled while stretching his arms. “Uh Sora would it be okay if you. Uh massaged me too?” She asked.

He genuinely looked surprised but her smiled again “yeah sure just lay down on the couch” he said pointing with his thumb. she got up from her seat and lied down on her stomach on the couch. 

“Okay aqua for me to get a better angle I’m going to sit on your back. Is that okay?” He asked. “Yeah I’m fine with that” she said. She planted her face on a couch pillow while he straddled her hips. 

he started by massaging her neck, rubbing his fingers on the muscles on the back of her neck. He then started to works his way down her back, kneading the tight muscles on her shoulders until they soften, rubbing the creases between her shoulder blades, and pushing her muscles outwards from the small of her back.

Aqua breathing started to become more labored as her body began to relax. every time he glides his fingers over her back she could feel her tense muscles loosen up. she tries to hold in her moans but when Sora presses down onto her lower back and runs his fingers up her sides, just grazing her breast a soft moan escaped her lips. 

on the side of the room Kairi and terra jealously stare at them. gritting their teeth and biting their lips as they watch Sora give aqua a deep tissue massage. 

halfway through she started to gasp for air. Softly moaning every time he pressed down along her spine and around her chest. “how does it feel aqua” he asked. she’s silent “aqua?”. 

he stopped straddling her and got off, flipping her over. He realized that he may have accidentally gone a little overboard. aqua’s face was red, her chest was heaving as she struggled to breath. sora’s massage had made her body completely limp. 

“aqua are you okay” ventus asked. “I’m fi-ne” she said her voice a little hoarse and warbled. 

“ah I’m gonna, I’m gonna be in my room if you need me” Sora shyly said as yawns before leaving the room.

They all watch him leave before they look back at aqua. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were slightly parted, showing off her pink tongue. 

terra walked over and picks aqua up bridal style. “I’ll bring aqua to her room” he said before walking off with aqua falling asleep in his arms. 

Riku then notices Kairi pouting and her brows scrunched in the corner of his eye. He turns his head to look at her what’s wrong kairi” riku asked.  
“he never gave me a massage like that” she growled. 

“Well did you ever ask him”. suddenly her angered expression becomes embarrassed as she hid her face behind her hands, “no” she replied quietly. 

Later.... After every one had taken a shower they went to dress up for dinner. but they realize that their clothes are missing. They frantically search their room for any clothes “nothing” everyone screamed.

they all run into the hallway with only towels to cover their modesty. “where’s our clothes” Xion asked “I don’t know” roxas said. 

everybody started to panic, asking questions left and right that were mostly left unanswered. But Namine notices Sora holding a laundry basket, “hey Sora”. everyone looked at him, “do you know what happened to our clothes” she asked. 

he nodded “I just finished doing the laundry so I came to return your clothes” he replied. he places the laundry basket under his arm before quickly handing every one their clothing. 

He then ran off to prepare for dinner with a smile on his face. when every one returned to their rooms they realized Sora had also handed them bathrobes under their regular clothes with a note attached saying “wear this to dinner”-Sora. They were a bit iffy about it but they decided it wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

Now every one was now wearing the robes that sora supplied at the dinner table including Sora. “what’s the occasion” Naminé asked.

“well I made something special for dinner so why not wear some matching clothes” he replied before walking into the kitchen. 

he then returned with large amounts of Japanese food ranging from seafood to beef. Sora had cooked a feast for the group. “why so much food” Riku asked. 

“well the other soras have caused you guys some trouble, so think of this as an apology. so everyone please enjoy” Sora said pointing to the food. 

It was so diverse nigiri and maki sushi, teriyaki, tempura, meat cutlets, ramen and others. 

When they started to eat their faces filled with joy as they down the food Sora had made for them. they continue to praise Sora for his his cooking skills they hear a familiar voice “you know I’ve never really eaten anything you’ve cooked before, but this is really tasty”. 

every turns around to see z at the end of the table stuffing his face with the food under his hood. “when did you get here” roxas asks. 

“just now” he said, “oh yeah Sora your time is up” Z said while stuffing his face, everybody looks at Sora when he suddenly stands up “well I guess it’s time” he said.

He snaps and his robe switches with his coat. He follows Z outside. everyone took a bite before following them outside. 

they see Z still eating, he looks over to them “I’ll bring the next one in the morning” he says with his mouth full of food. he then waves goodbye as he and Sora leave through the portal. 

As all of them walk back inside to discuss about the next Roxas suddenly grabs his chest and falls to his knees. “Roxas what’s wrong” axel asks as he places a hand on his back. 

“I don’t kno..” he said before passing out on the floor. axel quickly picks him up rushing to his room. aqua running beside them places a hand over his head “he has a high fever”. 

suddenly Namine gets a terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.


	10. Baby sitting is a pain (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora but as a very protective figure

Roxas has been out cold for a while. he was breathing heavily, his face was flush and his whole body was drenched in sweat.

Everyone was quick to react, aqua wiping his body with a towel and Xion placing an ice pack on his fore head. “Is he going to be alright” namine asked. 

Aqua sighed “I don’t know, he has a fever, But it was so sudden. We should probably just let him rest for now”. But as everyone was about to leave the room, roxas’s eyes snap open and he jerks up into a sitting posting. 

He was panting hard and his eyes were dilating. everybody immediately rushed back to his bed side, with Xion tightly holding his hand. “Roxas! Are you alright. C’mon just calm down there bud” axel said. 

He gasped and steadied his breathing “I don’t know. But it felt like Sora’s heart is calling to me”. “are you sure” Riku asked. Roxas just nodded and tried to calm down. 

as aqua was casting some healing magic on him, they kept asking Roxas more questions about his condition. But their attention gets drawn when they’re all interrupted by a loud thud outside. 

Roxas jumps out of his bed and shrugs on some clothes. “Roxas don’t push yourself, just lay down and rest” Xion said. He grunted before pushing her away and rushing through the house to go outside, with the others in hot pursuit. 

when he throws the door open he froze. The others joined him soon after and froze as well. Before them they see z on the ground while another cloaked figure presses his boot down on Z’s back. 

Z howled in pain as the sound of crunching bones and squelching flesh are heard. “Z! Get away from him” Kairi yelled summoning Destiny’s embrace. The others also summon their key blades and run towards them. 

“No don’t, stay back” Z yells. but it was too late, the larger cloaked figure removed his foot and kicked Z away with a loud crack. He crouched forward and began to emit a pink smoke. “Don’t go any closer” z warned but everyone was already engulfed in the pink smoke. 

They stopped when he yelled but it was too late, they had already inhaled the mysterious mist. they don’t seem negatively effected but they glance over and see z quickly clasping his hands over his mouth. 

Suddenly the other cloaked figure dashed away, quickly escaping into the trees. terra was about to chase him until z screamed “don’t follow him”. he summons his keyblade and casts aeroza dispersing the pink mist. 

He pushes himself up and almost toppled over, if it wasn’t for his keyblade being used as a cane. Aqua and Riku quickly run to his aid, slinging his arms around their shoulder and aqua casting curaga on him. 

As the green light enveloped him he sighed in relief. “That was another sora fragment” Z cracked his neck, “this Sora is his protective and obsessive nature. but the thing is, he is also a nobody of Sora” Z huffed. 

Everyone was shocked and greatly confused, especially roxas. “Wait how can he have more than one nobody?” Axel asked. 

Z groaned “Roxas was a nobody created from the union of Sora and ventus. So if sora’s heart used another person as a base, they would be very different”. They all look completely dumbfounded. “I call this fragment his guardian nobody, because he is a bit overprotective” z added. suddenly everyone became dizzy, fumbling around and struggling to stand. 

“oh no. You guys inhale the smoke already, didn’t you?” he questioned. he then slapped his forehead “ugh god. this Sora’s power is to change his size depending on people around him. he is also able to produce a mist that has fountain of youth properties” he angrily explained.

everyone was coughing and gagging now, but the pain was slowly staring to subside. Then they realizes what he said. “Wait fountain of youth?” Terra said.

Then they finally noticed that they’re getting smaller by the minute. “what’s happening” Kairi squealed as her jacket became looser and started to slip. “you guys inhaled the pink smoke so all of you guys are getting younger” z explained. 

“Well can’t you fix this” Riku yelled as his pants began to fall. “It’ll wear off eventually” z shrugged. As everyone kept getting smaller and smaller, their clothes getting more loose and baggy on their bodies. they all desperately tried to hold onto their clothes, until their clothes were 3 times their size. 

suddenly the Sora fragment still wearing his hood emerges from the greenery. he was enormous, he had doubled in size, practically the size of a dark side. he quickly grabs every one. hugging each of them tightly against his broad chest. 

when he captured everyone he waved his hand and summoned a silver portal. But as he walks towards the portal z weakly jumps in front of him, trying to prevent Sora from leaving. 

Sora scoffs and proceeds to smack Z away, sending him flying into some rocks. they cry out to z, reaching for him while trying to pry sora’s arm off of them. Sora peers down at the miniaturized warriors of light and chuckles. 

He casts sleep on them and they quietly fall asleep in his arms, he smiles as he carries them into the portals. 

z props himself up on his forearms and reaches out, “no stop! Don’t leave” but Sora was already gone. He angrily slams the ground cursing to himself.

Later... Kairi’s eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, when they adjusted she realized she was in a very large bed. she threw her legs off then jumped off the bed, but she noticed that she felt a little lighter than usual. 

The room was completely dark, save for the very bright sliver of light emanating from the door. as she walked toward the door, She had passed by a mirror. She quickly glances back and walked back in front of the mirror. What she saw wasn’t herself, but a small girl wearing a white dress and sandals. “Who is that girl” she thought, Kairi touched her face then finally realized she was the girl. 

She had turned into a child no older than 5. she instantly rushed out of the room bawling her eyes out, while screaming at the top of her lungs. until she bumped into something making fall on her butt. “ow that hurt” she said while rubbing her bottom.

when she looked up she saw a teenager with some familiar red hair,. “hey are you okay” he asked. Kairi nodded, “wait a minute, is that you kairi” he said. 

it took a moment for her to realize but when she did, “axel? You look so different” Kairi gasped. he smiles “yeah it’s me, I forgot how small I was back then” he said. “do you know where everyone is” she asked.

he shook his head “no I haven’t see anyone else so far, but why don’t we look for them” he suggested, offering his hand to the smaller red head. Kairi pouted “you don’t have to treat me like a little girl”. “Well aren’t you one right now?” He pointed out. She was about to say something then she shut her mouth. “Touché” she said grabbing his hand. 

as they wondered the hallways they ran into some different yet familiar faces. First it was isa, xion and ventus, then it was aqua, terra and Riku, and finally namine and roxas. after everyone regrouped they realized every body was now 12 years younger. After a long conversation they presumed that their minds are still the same, while their bodies and mannerisms were noticeably affected. 

Axel was basically the same, Isa was more honest, aqua was less mature, Riku and Kairi were more giddy, Naminé and xion were more shy, Ventus and Roxas were practically indistinguishable and terra was more bratty. 

“maybe we should look for sora’s counterpart, he could turn us back to normal” isa recommended. they all nod as they begin to slowly walk down the corridor. namine and Xion were holding onto aqua tightly. While terra, Riku and axel lead the group. Kairi noticed terra flinging his arm around. 

“what are you doing” she curiously asked like a child. “my keyblade won’t appear” terra said. “I think our bodies reverted back before we had any weapons” aqua said.

they looked at each other concerned, their main form of protection was gone and they were nothing more than helpless children. but they decided that they would continue on, despite their handicap. 

Then they finally approached a large door at the end of the hall. Behind the door they heard the sound of metal slamming into wood. They flinched at every slam, axel gripped the door knob and slowly opened the door. 

They were greeted by Sora chopping something with a large cleaver. Every time he drove the cleaver down it sent shivers down their spines. they hesitantly and carefully approach him, but Sora notices their presence and throw the knife into the table, keeping it wedge into the counter top. He turned around and he removed his hood to show the group what he looks like.

he has darker blonde hair like roxas but his face is more plump and softer. 

Sora creeps towards them, terra, axel and isa hold up their arms defensively, attempting to protect the others. “stay back” axel barked, even though he was as frightened by Sora’s daunting size like the others. 

But out of all of them roxas was the most ballsy. With a stern expression he pushed the others a side and bravely approached him. 

Sora and roxas glared at each other for what seemed to be forever, blue eyes locked with each other. The time they spent in silence silence made the atmosphere more intense. Then sora does his Signature smile, but it’s more twisted and alarming. Everyone goes pale and gulps as Sora reaches behind him. 

Suddenly his smile becomes more genuine and he crouches down. He pulls out his arm and offers roxas an apple. They stared in shock for a minute “is it for me?” he asked confused. Sora nods happily, roxas grabs the apple and slowly takes a bite out of it. 

Sora chuckles and stands back up, “are you guys hungry, do you want to eat?” he kindly asked. every one stayed silent, hesitant to answer until their stomachs violently growled. they all held their bellies in embarrassment. namine walked closer blushing “yes please” she said shyly. 

Sora then points behind him, directing them towards the table. after taking their seats sora puts down plates for all of them “help yourselves” he said before walking back to the kitchen. they stared at their plates. 

It was a clean and nicely proportioned meal consisting of pasta with red sauce, chicken fingers and fries. Even thought they have the body of a child, they still had their unruly gluttony. When they started to eating they giggled. The taste was basic but nostalgic, they smiled as they savored the flavor of their meal.

After they finished Sora instructed them to put their plates in the sink, “okay if you guys need me I will be in the room at the end” he tells them before leaving. 

They wait a couple seconds before talking “okay Ventus, Aqua, axel, Isa and I will scout the complex to find any escapes, while you guys will monitor Sora” terra said. They all nod and the older members go their separate ways while the younger ones stay in the dining table.

Riku and Kairi decided that they should be the first to watch sora. They quietly walked in the direction sora left. They peer down a hall way and just see a singular door. The make their way to the room at the end of the hall, and slowly open the door. 

it was so dark that they couldn’t see anything other than a few feet in front of them. they gulped and walk further into the room. All of a sudden the door shuts close, engulfing the room in darkness. They both wanted to scream but they were too terrified. “w-we should go b-back” riku stuttered. 

but as they turn around Kairi slips and falls backwards, Riku attempting to catch her forgets his lack of strength, and falls with her too. They realized they fell of a ledge so they hold onto each other for dear life and close their eyes tightly. But they yelp when they fall on something soft and bounce a little. 

Then the room suddenly lights up and blinds them. when their eyes until they adjusted. To their amazement the room was completely filled from wall to wall with stuffed animals. Against the wall opposite the door was Sora.

He was laying down in front of them taking a nap on said stuffed toys. They look at sora then back to the door. Kairi and Riku try to leave but the platform is too high for them to reach. 

Even when Kairi stood on Riku’s shoulders, her fingers barely touched the ledge. “Riku, what are we supposed to do” Kairi whined. He rubbed his chin, which looked cute as a 5 year old. He then looked at sora “I think we have to wake him up” Riku sighed. 

Kairi looked at sora hesitant “do you think that’s a good idea” she asked. Riku shrugged and shook his head “I don’t know but it’s our best option”. so they mustered up all the courage they could to wake sora up. 

both of them crawled closer to sora, but once Kairi tried to stand up, the soft toys caved in and she tripped. she Yelped as she fell forward and landed on sora. Sora groans making both of them gasp, with Kairi slapping her hand over her mouth. 

Riku tried to crawl closer to help, but his slightly heavier body makes the plushies around sora sink, causing him to flinch. After a couple seconds of sora not moving, riku backs away and Kairi then tries to carefully and slowly push herself off of him. Suddenly sora started shifting around uncomfortably, causing Kairi to slip and fall face first on his left pec. 

He groaned as he leaned to the side, about to roll over. Kairi prayed that she wasn’t going to suffocate under him. But she was relieved when sora rolled back onto his back. But She yelped when he wrapped his large, heavy arm around her back. It was so sudden that she felt the air knocked out of her. 

she tried to wiggle herself free, but the sudden urge to sleep came over her. “Kairi are you out” Riku called. no response “Kairi?” He called again before curiously turning back around.

His eyes widen and he internally curses when he sees Kairi fast asleep, cuddled up to Sora, while his arm is wrapped her. Riku groans and slaps his fore head. He shakes his head before crawling over to them. 

The floor of plushness beneath him sinks under his weight, but he didn’t care. He finally reaches them and leans over Sora, attempting to wake kairi up.

He gently shakes her and whispers her name, but she whimpers and snuggles closer to sora. He groans, and is about to shake her more violently until sora suddenly wraps his arm around Riku and pulls him closer. 

Now both Riku and Kairi were smushed against sora’s chest. He too tries to escape sora’s grasp, but he also starts to feel drowsy. He tried to resist the hands of sleep, but he broke when he felt the soothing touch of Sora softly caressing his back. He finally caved in and drifted off to sleep.

After a while Kairi woke up, but she was too comfortable to open her eyes. “It’s so warm, I feel like I’m flying. Wait I feel like I’m moving” she thought. 

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, she looked down and saw black boots walking and a black cloak swaying around. Kairi then looked up and saw sora’s face. He hasn’t noticed she woke up, she then looks to Sora’s other side and sees Riku, he was fast asleep and snoring in his arms. 

After a while of walking Sora then enters a nearby room. He opens the door, it’s a bedroom. He walks to the bed and places both of them onto the bed. Kairi shuts her eyes, pretending to sleep. 

he tucks them in and kisses their foreheads before then leaving. After he left Kairi opened her eyes and touched her forehead, blushing. 

In the hall, Sora was walking around, seemingly looking for something or someone. But as he was about to turn the corner he spots roxas and xion from the corner of his eye. 

They were monitoring him from a distance. he smiles and quickly walks towards them. He squatted down when he was in front of them. xion cowered behind roxas who wore a stern expression and lifted an arm to protect her. Sora then reaches out behind him and pulls out 2 sea salt ice creams “here”. 

They look at them hesitantly before looking back at Sora. Sora cocks his head to the side “what’s wrong, don’t you want them” he asked. They look to each other and nod. He hands them to roxas and xion and takes the popsicles.

Sora held out his hands and rubbed both of their heads. He then stood back up “c’mon follow me guys” he said pointing behind him with his thumb. Even though they followed him, roxas kept his distance and walked behind them, while xion was holding sora’s hand reluctantly while eating her ice cream. 

then they came to a large door. Roxas walked beside Xion and both of them look at each other. Sora opened the door and motioned for them to follow,.

When they walked inside, they were greeted by a room full of dream eaters. they quickly ran to sora, practically jumping onto him. They all greeted him, licking his face or nuzzling him. 

Sora smiles as he greets and pets all of them. He then moves to the side “hey they are roxas an xion” he points to them, earning the dream eaters attention. 

When the dream eaters saw them, they all cried in excitement, scaring the two. a bunch of howls, yipps, clicks and purrs rang thought the room. Sora kneels down and nudges xion to play with them “c,mon don’t be shy” he said.

Xion looked at them fearfully before looking back at Sora. He sighed before giving a good shove and pushed Xion, and before she knew it she was in the middle of the room. 

She was completely surrounded by them, beastly eyes observing her. Then they slowly started making their way towards her. as they get closer she started whimpering out of fear, trying to back away towards Sora. 

suddenly a meow-wow pounces onto her and started nuzzling and licking her face. she giggle as she is got tickled “Xion” roxas yelled, pushing Sora aside and ran to her aid. But as he tried to help her, he gets trampled by a komori-bat.

with both of them being bombarded by dream eaters they pleaded to Sora to help them, but he stands up and grins slyly “I’ll be back after awhile” he told them. 

“no please sora. wait!” roxas cried as a meow wow licked his neck, but sora just left the room and locked the door. 

Isa and axel were still walking around looking for any exits, so ventus, terra and aqua decided to walk back to check up on the others and Sora.

........to be continued.......


	11. Baby sitting is a pain (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd half of babysitting is a pain.

“Do you think Sora did anything to them” Aqua asked. 

Terra shook his head “they’re probably fine”. But aqua and terra stop in their tracks when they heard a scream behind them. They turned around to see Sora holding Ventus in his arms, tickling him. 

“Hey let him go!” terra threatened. Sora slowly turns his head and raises an eyebrow “what will you do” he asked. They puffed up their cheeks and ran at Sora screaming. 

terra rammed into right leg and started pushing it, while aqua was assaulting his left leg with punches and kicks. Sora visible unaffected sighs and puts gently Ventus down, he then kneels down and scoops terra up with his right arm and aqua in his left. 

aqua and terra tried to escape by thrashing and jerking around, Sora groaned but then remembered ventus. He looked back down and saw him curiously looking up at me. “You’re pretty calm, do you want to ride on my shoulders” Sora asked as he crouched down.

Ventus beamed and nodded, Sora turned around and allowed ventus to climb onto his shoulders. so Sora was walking around with ventus hands on his head and resting on his shoulders, while he holds terra and aqua in his arms by their waist’s.

Sora then stops in front of a room with a very dilapidated door. terra and aqua look absolutely terrified while ventus was completely oblivious to what was in front him. 

Sora unlocked the door and entered the room. it was so dark that terra and aqua suddenly started crying. he glares at them and then chucks them deeper into the room, he then kneels down and carefully lets ventus climb off of his shoulders. He then gently pushes him to the others. 

Sora then flicks a switch, lighting up the whole room to reveal unversed. terra and aqua jump back and quickly pull Ventus towards them before he could touch a flood. They hide him behind them, attempting to protect ventus from the unversed. 

“Ventus stay behind us, we’ll protect you” aqua said, but Ventus suddenly pushes them aside and walks in front of them. 

A flood waddles forward and Ventus scooped it up in his arms and hugged it. both of them were in shock, but they focused when the other unversed direct their attention to them. As the unversed grouped closer around the two, distancing them from Ventus, they back up until they hit a wall. 

As they got closer terra and aqua hugged each other out of fear as the unversed loomed closet towards them. suddenly a bunny shaped unversed walks up and offers flowers to aqua, while a large round one gave terra his old wooden keyblade. the unversed then unexpectedly picked them up and started to move them to the other side of the room like a wave. 

they glanced over to ventus who is weirdly chewing on a chocolate bar, “don’t worry they won’t attack you, unless you attack them” Sora explained. as a large unversed creeped up and towered behind aqua and terra Sora then left the room, a few feet from the door he heard screaming.

After making his way back to the living room Sora plopped himself onto the couch tired. He rubbed his forehead. “ugh, I’m so exhausted” he said dragging his hand down his face. but then at the corner of his eye he spots something or someone. 

When his eyes focused he sees namine shyly peeking at him and looking around from around a corner. Sora tiredly gets up and slowly walks toward her, she notices him walking closer and goes wide eyed.

“Hey namine what’s up” sora said, but she started to slowly backing away. His expression was concerned “what’s wrong” he asked, then he tried to reach for her, but she yelped and turned around and started running. 

But as she tried to run away, she tripped and skidded across the tile floor, scraping her knee. Namine sits up and checks her knee, it’s bleeding. she started sniffling before tears prickled her eyes “oh no namine are you okay” sora asked kneeling down in front of her. 

She looked at him and started bawling her eyes out. Sora started panicking “uh don’t worry namine, you’ll be fine. I’ll make it better” he said before kissing her wound. 

After a couple seconds the scraped knee glows green and flowers bloom around it, then it was completely healed. No cuts, no scars, no blood. she sniffs then looks up at him, he smiles and wipes her tears away.

Sora stands up and helps namine stand too “namine come with me, I have something to show you. You’ll like it”. she looked at him before grabbing his hand, sora chuckled. they began to walk though the halls, passing a plethora of different doors. they then came to a white door, it reminded namine of castle oblivion so she hid behind sora’s leg. 

He looked down at her before petting her head comfortingly “I know it looks scary. But you can trust me” he reassured. He opened the door to reveal a room full of drawings, paintings and a variety of art materials. 

namine beamed and her face lit up as she went around the room inspecting each every drawing in the room. Sora chuckled “you can use any thing you want in this room, ok. Just ask me if you need anything” he said.

she happily and enthusiastically nods, almost immediately rushing to the art supplies. he then plops himself down on a beanbag chair in the corner of the room. He watched as namine grabs a pack of pencil crayons and a small stack of paper, before drawing. He smiled before he finally drifts off to sleep. 

After a while Sora woke up, he rubbed his eyes and tried to lean forward, but his chest felt heavy. he rubbed his eyes again and sat up, he looked down and saw namine. 

She was quietly sleeping on his chest while clutching onto a piece of paper. Sora smiles and gently rubbed her back whispering to her. he then looks around to see many drawings strewn across the floor. ones of sora’s life, his friends, more recent events like sora’s fragments.

he smiles and rubs namine’s head, stroking her hair. he carefully maneuvers namine in his arms, before standing up. Sora then leaves the room and quietly closes the door, before Sora carries namine to the living room and gently places her down onto a couch and drapes her with a blanket. 

Sora smiles and pecked her cheek, making her smile in her sleep. He decided to leave her there for now as he goes to check up on the others.

He returned to the room roxas and xion were in. When he opened the door he saw xion peacefully resting on top of a dream eater, while a sleeping roxas is currently trapped under one. 

He smiles before carefully closing the door, he then walks to check up on the room terra, Aqua and ventus are in. He opens the door to see ventus sound asleep in the middle of a nest of unversed. He looked around and saw aqua playing cards with the unversed, while terra on the other side was practicing with the unversed. Sora smile before making his way back to the living room where namine is. 

Then he left the hallway he saw namine, who had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned “mmh. hi Sowa” namine said before quickly jumping off the couch, running up to him. Sora looked down and watched as namine had her arms open and is repeatedly hopping up and down “do you want me to kneel down” he asked. 

she puts her hands over her chest and nods. he shrugs and kneels down “Okay, what do you want” sora said. namine then wrapped her arms around his neck, giving sora a big hug. She then nuzzled her cheek on his with one eye open. Sora chuckles then rubs her head, her eyes were closed and she was blushing. 

After sora removes his hand he notices namine looking at something past him, he turns around and sees Riku and Kairi glaring at him from around the corner. he stands up and holds namine’s hands, Sora then walks up to them so they are in front of each other. 

both of them staring at him angrily, “what’s wrong guys. do you need something” Sora asks, letting go of Namine and kneels down. kairi pouts before she rams into Sora, and starts banging her fists on his chest. riku then goes behind him and jumps onto his back, hanging onto his shoulders. 

“what are you guys doing” Sora asked. “why won’t you spend time with us” Kairi screamed. Sora sighs before hugging kairi, he then stands up making Riku hang off of his shoulders. Sora hold Kairi tighter and removes his left hand “namine can you hold my hand again” he asked. 

she nodded before grabbing his hand again. Now they were walking to another room, with Riku hanging onto Sora for dear life while Kairi was huddled up close to his chest.

They finally came to a room, the was door decorated with bright colors and flowers. he opened the door to reveal a pod, it looked a lot like the one Sora slept in.

He crouched down so Kairi and Riku could jump off of him. Sora stood back up and walked and stood beside the pod, Kairi grabbed Namine and Riku’s hands and led them to the pod. But when they walked closer they realized that the pod contained a young Sora. 

Sora places his hand on the glass and the pod opens, the young Sora slowly wakes up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around before focusing on Riku and Kairi. 

His eyes snapped open and he practically jumps onto Riku and Kairi. He hugs them, making all 3 of them fall to the ground. “I missed you guys” young Sora said as he hugs them tightly. Riku and Kairi look at confused as they hug him back, “oh, he is only a replica of the real thing. I put some memories in him. so why don’t you guys spend some time with him” sora suggested.

The replica Sora smiled and proceeded to get off of Kairi and Riku. He grabs their hands and spins in a circle, making them dizzy.

Sora smiles at them before grabbing namine’s hand and leaves. But as Sora and namine left the room and walked down the hall, another cloaked figure walked out from around the corner. They had their hood up and were a similar size to sora. she sensed something was off so namine quickly hides behind sora’s leg.

“Pfft, what a failure of a nobody” the figure sneered as slowly crept towards them and reached a hand for her. But sora slapped his hand away and the figure growled at him. 

“what do you want with her” Sora demanded, his arm hovering over namine to protect her. “she has power, but she doesn’t use it properly. So I’ll put it to better use” the unknown figure growled. Suddenly a cool breeze came through, making namine shiver “leave us” Sora ordered. 

the unknown person scoffs and disappears through a corridor of darkness. Sora sighs then kneels back down looking at namine concerned “namine can I ask you to call Riku and Kairi, it’s very important, also make sure the replica is left behind. I need to get the others” sora asked. 

Namine looks at him with a mixture of concern and confusion, but she nods and smiles as she runs off back to that room.

Later..... Xion slowly woke up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, then she realized she was sitting on sora’s shoulder. she looks down and around to see him carrying a sleeping terra, aqua and Roxas in his arms. she glances further down and sees ventus happily walking beside him. 

Xion doesn’t like the height so she taps Sora‘s head to get his attention. He looks up at her “can you please let me down now” she asked. Sora stops then kneels down so she can jump off his shoulders.

Sora stands back up and started walking again. Suddenly ventus grabs xion’s hand and the began to walks together. 

When they got to the living room Sora sees Kairi and Riku sitting impatiently on the couch together waiting, while namine braided kairi’s hair happily. he then shakes his arms and swings the children in his arms, abruptly waking terra, aqua and roxas up. 

Sora carefully put put them down, before he waves his arm creating a silver portal “can everyone go through the portal” he asks them. They nodded and he proceeded to usher everyone through. 

they’re now back on destiny island “can you guys wait here while I go get something real quick” he said before going back. but after he left they all notice that their clothes feel a little tight. 

They look down and realized that they’re slowly getting older. They panic as their clothes become smaller and they began to rip and tear. But everyone relaxed when their original clothes magically appear around them. 

suddenly the portal pulses and axel and isa, as adults are thrown out of the portal. Suddenly a corridor of light appeared and Z came out of it. “Z you’re okay” Kairi cheered. 

Z rubbed his head “yeah that hurt a lot” he coughed “ahem, the previous Sora had fulfilled his duty, so the next one should appear soon” he explained.

namine looked down saddened, she really like that version of sora. but she is brought back to reality when z suddenly gets hit with a blast of fire, launching him into the ocean.

everyone was now around their original age, so they summons their keyblades, “hey we got our weapons back” ventus yelled cheerfully. but they all divert their attention when a hooded figure emerges from the silver portal Sora created. 

He wielded a large curved single edge sword “long time, no see”.


	12. Another name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Roxas. Lol

“Who are you” Aqua threatened pointing masters defender at him. he scoffs and removes his hood, every one gasps. 

Underneath the hood was roxas, but he had yellow eyes, longer hair and a undercut. “Aw come on. I look like Demyx” Roxas whined. 

The other Roxas glared at him before sneering at the rest of the group. He raises his sword at them “feeble warriors of light, the darkness will prevail!” he screams. He then dashed forward, aqua swiped at him, but the other Roxas phased through both aqua and Riku who was behind her. 

They turn around to see where he’s going, but they see that his target was namine. “Namine” Riku yelled running to her. She stared wide eyed as the other Roxas lunges at her with maniac yellow eyes.

they all rush towards her but the sea explodes and z flies out summoning his keyblade, putting himself between the 2 and blocking the strike with his kingdom key. “ urgh, this is his true nobody, the real darkness within. his name Is orxas he is sora’s inspiration, aspiration and perception and you must keep your distance or else” Z struggled to explains as he was forced onto a knee. 

Orxas then looked around, his eyes darted left and right as he saw the others quickly grouping up around them. he jumps back into the air and fires 2 balls of darkness. 

They pass by ventus and Xion, directly hitting Riku and Kairi in their chests. they’re thrown back skidding across the sand. But as they try to push themselves up, wisps of darkness emerge from their back. 

Kairi and Riku groan and wretch forward as 2 cloaked figures emerge from their backs. they removed their hoods to reveal a Riku and Kairi with more dulled and cloudy eyes.

They had their old hair and were slightly smaller than the originals. They reached out and summoned weapons of their own, riku’s soul eater and rapier adorned with flowers appeared.

Orxas smiled, he waved his arm and Riku and kairi’s names appeared as golden floating letters. They spin around until Orxas thrusted his hand forward, the letters stop and a X is added to their names “ah kurix and kaxiri how are you doing” he greeted, giving them their names. 

they just stared blankly into space, orxas raises his hand “attack” he commanded. They nodded and began to attack the others. During the confusion, orxas quickly maneuvers around the others and grabs namine by her wrist, pulling her arm up. “Namine!” Roxas yelled, running to her aid.

Orxas grins and swipes his arm, throwing Roxas into the ocean. “Roxas!” The others yelled, Xion and axel rushing to his aid. Orxas cackles as he violently pulls namine towards the portal. orxas quickly glances back and flashes a Cheshire smile before leaving, with the nobodies of Riku and Kairi quickly. 

They try to follow but the portal of darkness collapses, aqua stares at the space for a minute but she is quickly brought out of her daze “guys help”. She turned around and saw Axel dragging a unconscious Roxas out of the water, the others quickly run to his aid “move back. I’m going to give him CPR” aqua said. 

She started pressing his chest, putting pressure to remove the water, she pinched his nose and takes a deep breath before locking lips with him. Terra, ventus and Xion couldn’t help but blush and look away. Aqua repeated this process until Roxas hacked up the water from his lungs, he coughed a couple times before falling asleep. 

Aqua leaned closer and put her ear to his mouth “he’s alive and his breathing is steady”. Everyone sighed in relief, but they looked back to Riku and Kairi, they were face first in the sand “Isa help me with them” axel said as he lifted kairi up while isa picked Riku up. 

“We should let them rest” aqua said as she picks up Roxas and they make their was to the house. Roxas stirred in his sleep, his mind flooded with thoughts “namine, please be safe” he whispered. 

Somewhere unknown..... namine wrists were chained to the corners of a bed “What do you want with me” namine yelled as she struggles in her restraints. 

Orxas was standing in the shadows at the foot of the bed, but he made his was to the bed side. He leaned closer and grabbed her chin to make namine face him “your powers over sora’s memories are extraordinary and is essential to our plans” he said.

Namine spat in his face so he pushed her away, he wiped his cheek with his sleeve and glared at the blond girl. Suddenly he gripped her throat “don’t make me kill you” he growled. Namine chocked out a gasp, she stared and nodded at him. 

He smiled and released his grip, he walked towards the door, but gave one quick glance at her before leaving the room. namine coughed and stared at him shocked before pulling her legs up to her chest, she wanted to wrap her arms around herself, but her arms were still chained.

She curled up and sobbed into her knees. As Orxas left the room, he looked to his right to see Kairi’s nobody kaxiri standing patiently in the hall way against a wall “what are you doing here“ orxas asked. but she didn’t respond, she just silently stood there with a blank expression. 

He furrows his brow and grabs her jaw, gripping it tightly as he lifts her head up to look at her face “you are the are the spitting image of her” hey said. he then peered down at her neck, it was smooth and porcelain white “why don’t we have some fun” he purred as he licked his lips. 

he released his grip on her jaw and began to undress her slightly, lowering her zipper by a bit and pulling her coat down so her shoulders, neck, collarbone and part of her chest were now clearly visible. But at that point kaxiri had started to gain conscience or to simplify it, a heart. 

her eyes were no longer cloudy and marble like, they shined as her heart began to form. she blinked a couple times “where am I” she asks in a soft yet husky voice. orxas’s slowly looks up and smirks, she notices him and looks down.

Now they’re staring at each other, his eyes as wide and yellow as a horizon, while her eyes were as violet as a sunset. he grins crazily, showing off his rows of sharp teeth. Her blood freezes and her stomach knots, his teeth were sharp enough to kill an animal. 

he grabs onto her shoulders and forcefully pushes her into the wall, she tries to move away, squirming around with all her strength, “get off of me” she screamed. he chuckled “wow you’re feisty” he then leans in and sniffs her hair, sending shivers down her spine “I like feisty” he cooed. 

Then he angled his head and bites into her shoulder, his fangs slowly and painfully sinking deeper into her flesh. she winces and groans as he digs deeper into into her shoulder.

she started breathing heavily, gasping when ever orxas slightly moved his mouth, making the wounds wider. after a while he finally loosens his jaw and stops biting, removing his mouth and letting the cool air touch the open wound. kaxiri relaxes, sighing in relief, but she moaned as he drew a long line up her collarbone with his tongue.

He returned to the bite mark and licked and sucked on the open flesh. He drank her blood and dipped his tongue into each hole, her moans were music to his ears. he then leans away and wipes some blood off around his mouth “tasty” he said, before leaning back down again to suck on the wound against her will.

he finally stopped when kaxiri legs caved in and she dropped to the floor, panting with a angered look on her face, while she clutch her left shoulder. Orxas smirked as he wiped his mouth of more blood, he looked down and decided to lick each of his fingers of some blood “that was fun wasn’t it”, he looked around “now where is Riku’s nobody”, he asked in a seductive tone. 

he then walks off leaving kaxiri on the floor covered in blood and sweat. An hour later... Namine wakes up in a daze, she blinks a couple times and tries to wipe her eyes, but she remembered her hands we restrained. She sighed and decided to rub her eyes with her elbow. 

After her eyes adjusted, she scanned the room, but when she focuses on the left side of the room she exclaimed. From the darkness corner, she sees Riku’s nobody kurix silently glaring at her. “what do you want with me” she asked.

“your powers” kurix replied “he needs you to free him from Sora, make him his own person. but I don’t want to do this, I don’t want to hurt you namine”. he rested his hand over his heart “he has control over us, he can bend us to his will. we’re helpless against him” Kurix said. 

he then walks towards namine and reaches above her, removing the chains, releasing her from her restraints “what are you doing” namine asked. He looked at her “making sure you Survive” kurix stated. but all of a sudden he falls down, grasping his chest “what’s wrong” namine asks, jumping off the bed and hovering over him. 

but she’s interrupted when she is chocked from behind. as she is chocking and gasping for air, she hears a familiar voice “hello there sister, so nice of you to wake up” Orxas whispered into her ear. suddenly they teleport into a large white room, the whiteness of the room almost blinging namine. 

When her eyes adjusted, she saw it was a very large room, with a high ceiling and an alter. But before she could register her surroundings, orxas then throws her onto a platform, making her land painfully. suddenly from the pillars beside the platform, chains of darkness spring out and wrap around her wrists, easily restraining her. 

she angrily glares at orxas, “you won’t get away with this” she growled. he scoffed “I will have what I want, no matter what” he spat before leaving. 

Back with the warriors.... they had prepared with z to confront orxas. When everyone was ready Z summons a portal of light, “it’s faster by portal, and it will make things more easier” they all nodded. but as they’re about to leave Kairi and Riku run up to them, “bring us with you” Kairi pleaded. 

“I’m sorry but we can’t” aqua argued. “why shouldn’t we go” Kairi asked, “he’s going to make you fight your nobodies” Z said. But It didn’t matter, they continued to argue about it. Up until Riku and Kairi were surrounded in a purple aura “what is this” Riku said checking himself. 

suddenly they’re sent through a different portal opened below them, they’ve reach their hands out, but they’re already gone, and the new portal closes. “That’s not good. everyone hurry go through the portal”, z ordered ushering everyone through. 

everybody quickly enters, especially roxas who has a odd but ferocious expression. 

On the other side of the portal, Riku and Kairi fell out and landed face first on the floor with a loud thud. they quickly recovered, pushing themselves up. But they realized that they’re in a large white room. 

they look around trying to figure out where they are, but they are interrupted when they here a familiar yet sinister voice “nice of you guys to drop by”. 

they both turn around to see orxas and their nobodies standing high on top of pillars, and behind them on a pedestal of sorts was namine,  
All chained up. they summon their keyblades and get into their battle stances. 

but as they’re about to strike, they’re instantly disarmed and knocked down by their nobody counterparts, who suddenly appeared beside them. “did you think it was going to that simple” orxas cackled. 

He chuckled, leaning back with his hands flexing, spit flying everywhere “you can’t stop me. my plan is to use namine’s power to make me my own person, and for that to happen, I need to destroy sora’s heart” Orxas proclaimed. 

both Kairi and Riku gasped in shock “he wants to destroy sora’s heart” kairi thought. She looked over to Riku, his fist was shaking and he was biting his lip. He raised his arm and fires a blast of darkness at him, orxas looked at it unamused. 

as it was about to slam into his face, he raises his hand and flicks it away. Riku couldn’t believe it, Orxas chuckled “how pathetic Riku, I thought you were better than that” he looked to kurix “finish him off” orxas ordered.

Kurix nodded, disappearing then reappearing behind Riku, holding his blade to the side of Riku’s throat. “No don’t!” Kairi screamed, but he scoff “kaxiri finish her off” he growled. she hesitates but summons her rapier and aims it at Kairi. 

she draws her arm back, preparing to strike the princess of hearts, but her eyes dart to the left and She suddenly turns around and jumps into the air, thrusting her rapier at Orxas. the others gazed at her surprised, as she quickly flew through the air.

But roxas’s evil twin frowned at her before smirking. Kaxiri did another thrust, shifting down towards Orxas like an bullet, orxas held out his hands and pinched the tip of the sword, holding kaxiri in mid air.

They stared in shock, kairi’s nobody wearing a face of despair. She tried to pull her rapier back, but it wouldn’t budge, Orxas had a tight hold on it. “what a shame, I was hoping you could have been apart of this” he said mocking her as she struggled. He then gripped the blade of her sword and pulled her closer. 

Her eyes widened as his sword materialized in his hand, he let go of her rapier as she was right in his face. He gave her a Cheshire smile and swung his blade, striking her in he chest. They all gasped as she was knocked back, falling and hitting the floor with a loud thud. 

She skidded across the floor, Kairi jumped forward and caught her, sending big of them to the floor. Kairi sits up with her nobody in her lap, she poets over and sees a large gnash in her chest. 

She glared angrily at Orxas “you would do this to your friend”, she shouted. He scoffed “they’re nothing to me. just pawns in my game”. He raised his sword and pointed it at Kairi “now you’re next” he sneered. 

but they were interrupted, when 2 samurai nobodies are thrown through the door, before fading away. The doors fall off of their hinges, to reveal the others. “are you guys okay” z asked, but he saw that they were fine, but he realized that Kairi was cradling her nobody’s body. 

They heard laughing and looked up to see Orxas, beside a chained namine “how gracious of you to join us for this occasion” Orxas said, as he flaunted his blade at the group. He snapped his fingers and more nobodies appeared, so everyone readies their keyblades. 

Orxas clicked his tongue, kurix disappears and returns to Orxas’s side, he scowled “kill them” he snarled. The nobodies then Rushed the guardians. But as they slashed though a nobody more nobodies materialized and took its place. Then they heard orxas starting to chant something, suddenly namine began to scream, everyone stopped and stared to shocked. 

With their blood boiling they speed up, destroying the nobodies with all their might. suddenly the alter explodes into dust and rubble, knocking orxas and riku’s nobody kurix to the other side of the room, and smashing them into the wall. They shielded their eyes as debris flew everywhere, they coughed and waved their arms to disperse the dust. 

“Is everyone alright” aqua asked, coughing. A couple of yes’s were thrown around, and the fog of dust began to dissipate. When the smoke dissipated a Armored figure stood at the alter holding a unconscious namine, under his arm. He looked like a larger and bulkier version of ventus’s armor, but he had 2 forward curving arms. 

he held out his arm and summoned a ultima Keyblade, he raised his keyblade at the ground and fired magic at the nobodies, quickly dispatching them. he jumped down before he gently and carefully laid namine down. he stood up then pointed his weapon at orxas, there is a moment of silence between them, the guardians debating on what to do, until both of them rush at each other. 

They locked blades with each other, sending the debris everywhere. both of them clashed with all their might, the others try to join in but they’re immediately pushed back by the shockwaves emitted from them. but during the carnage, aqua notices something, riku’s nobody was missing. 

She sensed some darkness and she turned around to see him carrying namine into a portal. “stop” she yelled, running towards them with axel and Roxas noticing this and running towards them as well. but they’re too late as kurix and namine disappeared into the portal. 

“namine is gone” aqua yelled, Orxas glared at her and gritted his teeth “that traitor” orxas growled. but he quickly gets pushed back and knocked away when he wasn’t paying attention.

but suddenly kurix appeared behind him, pulling soul eater in the air as he tries to stab him in the back. but orxas disappeared then reappeared behind him, thrusting his blade through kurix’s chest. Riku’s nobodies eyes widened, as he stared down at the intrusion.

Orxas smiled and pulled his blade out, allowing kurix’s body to fall to the ground. As kurix’s lifeless body laid on the floor, it transformed into a ball of light and flew back to Riku. 

Orxas then turned his gaze towards Kairi and flies towards her, but he was stoped by the unknown armoured person thrusting his blade into orxas’s chest. 

he stares down and grabs the blade, he coughed up silver goo and stared at the guardians. Then he uttered his final words, “I will return” he sneered. 

then he slumped down and transformed into a ball of silver light, before disappearing into silver sparks. every one was absolutely exhausted, they were panting hard, and their muscles ached, the Armoured person looks at them and raised his ultima blade. 

He casted a spell and teleported everyone back to destiny islands. The sudden transfer made them a little dizzy, but they were surprised when they saw namine laying face down on the beach unconscious. 

xion, roxas and Kairi rushed over to check on her, but the armoured figure beat them to the punch and carefully picked her up, supporting her head with his right arm. He carried her limp body to the group bridal style, but he suddenly falls to his knee and grasps his chest with his left hand. 

“Are you alright?!” Xion asked, as everyone tried to help him up. but a random blue mist appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them, covering the entire beach with a blue fog. they accidentally inhaled the mist and begin to cough violently.

the mist finally dispersed and subsided, but namine and the unknown person were gone. “hey is everyone alright” axel called, but something was wrong with his voice, he gripped his neck and started vocalizing. 

Then they all looked to each other, before everyone screamed at the top of heir lungs. Apparently Riku, roxas and ventus have become older, Kairi, xion and aqua have become younger and terra, isa and axel have become girls. 

They all started to panic and scream. “Don’t worry, just calm down” a young voice said. They turned to see the source of the voice, only to be met with a small figure wearing a Black coat with the hood on. 

“Z?!” They gasped, “yup, that’s my name” he said. “Who bwas thwat” Aqua asked, pouting at the sound of her voice. Z gave a soft sigh “that was another Sora nobody” he started to explain. But everybody tried their best to listen, but they were distracted by how small and cute sounding her was. 

He then realized they weren’t paying attention “will you listen” he yelled stomping his foot. His cute but angry shout made them all straighten up.  
he sighed “this nobody is his fun nature and insanity. 

His ability is that he can produce a gas, that causes random effects” he rubbed his head, “but unlike the others, we have fix our bodies by drinking a liquid that Sora creates. If we don’t, were stuck like this”.


	13. Life is a wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random smut and story

.......In a dark room namine slowly woke up in a daze, she propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes. When they adjusted, she looks around confused and frightened “wh-where am I?” She whispered to herself. 

but then she catches a shimmer from the corner of her eye. she turns around to see the Armored figure on the opposite side of the room. He was crouched over and writhing in pain, groans and whimpers came from him. 

she painfully gets up, her muscles aching and hesitantly walks approaches him “um are you okay?” She asked, reaching her arm out to grab his shoulder. suddenly he spun around and lunged at her, grabbing onto her arms tightly and pushing her to the floor. 

She yelped as slammed both of his hands down on either side of head, pinning namine beneath him. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled and tried to push him off “no get off!” She screamed. his helmet retracted and folded to reveal sora. 

This one had darker brown hair, and is wearing a eyepatch over a large scared eye. Namine notices he’s sweating and panting, she stares into his eye, confused and concerned.

Suddenly he leans closer and angles his head down, mashing their lips together into a deep kiss. namine eyes widened, as he kissed so hard that her breath was stole. she kicks her legs around, in an attempt to get him off. She tries her hardest to force him off, planting her hands on his chest and giving a good shove, but he’s just too strong. 

She yelps as he snakes his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers, she was now full on crying. But he suddenly cries in pain, he jolts up on his knees and clutches his head, he struggled to push himself up, his arms and legs were trembling. but as he stood up, he wobbled around in pain, holding his arms out in an attempt to balance himself. 

he clutches his head again and howls in pain, walking forward while swaying side to side, he then trips on himself and falls forward, right through a wall, creating a hole to outside. 

namine sees this as an opportunity, she jumps up and dashed towards the hole, escaping through to the outside. but past the walls, she was met with a wasteland full of keyblades and keyblade armours. 

she looked around, surprised and dumbfounded by the sight, “this is the graveyard of keyblade warriors. where their bodies lay rest after ascending” Sora explained. Namine turned around to see sora clutching his chest while crawling out of the hole.

“why did you bring me here” namine questioned. “I can’t control my powers. they’re running rampant. I need your help namine” Sora pleaded. She looked at him, his eye was so bright and innocent, how could she deny him. She bit her lip and clenched her fist, “how do I know if you’ll hurt me or not” Namine asked.

He nodded “please, trust me. I swear I won’t” he said in a calm tone. She’s having some doubts about him, but she walks back to him and helps Sora stand up. 

Back with the others..... “Xion!” Axel cried, “what’s wrong” she asked, in a childish tone. He put his hands behind his back and shifted around “um...I need um....I need some help going to the washroom” he timidly asked. 

she held back a laugh, but a giggle came out, Axel pouted and stomped “are you going to help me or not!” He complained, she stopped giggling and waved her hand for him to follow her, he sighed and started walking with her “if you say anything. I’ll get you back” he threatened. 

everybody was distracted by their drastic physical change. Riku and roxas were checking out their bodies, flexing and pressing each large pack of muscles on them. ventus was reading a book while aqua quietly sat down on his lap reading with him. Terra was alone in his room ‘inspecting’ his body. while Kairi was waiting impatiently. the door opened to reveal a small Z pushing the door, with all his strength, they all chuckled at him.

He cleared his throat “I found sora’s locations so everyone ready up” he ordered. They all nodded and waited for Xion and Axel to finish up. Once they all grouped up, they went outside, theirs jaw dropped in awe as before them is a giant ship.

It looked like a pirate ship, but it lacked the sails and mast, it was red and gold in colour, the deck was replaced by a grid frame glass, it had 2 large thrusters and adjustable wings, and the tip of the ship was a large blade. 

“wow. is that a Gummi ship?” Riku asked. “nope. it’s a keyblade ship” Z corrected. every one was surprised by what he said “keyblade ship? I’ve never heard of that?” Terra pointed out.

“Well it’s an old kind of weapon used by keyblade wielders” Z explained. They awe’d and Oh’d, fascinated by the the beautiful ship, suddenly Z walks up to Riku and tugs on pants. “what’s wrong” he asked.

Z grumbled “can you drive. ‘Ahem’ As of now it seems I’m a bit to short to pilot it” Z said. they all started to chuckling, he scowls at them and claps his hands, opening the bay door. 

Once they got inside, they were surprised by how spacious it is “wow some one could live in here” Ventus commented, looking around like a small child. Z quickly ran around the bridge, turning on all the necessary equipment, the engine hummed and the turbine whirred. 

he then ran back to the others and, started shoving the silverette, directing Riku to the wheel. Once Riku took hold of the controls, Z looked at the others “okay you guys. You better buckle up, because It’ll be a bumpy ride” he said. 

they listened and took the nearest seat, putting on their seatbelts to Z command. “Okay, in 10, 9, 8, 7..” he started counting down, the others gripped their arm rests tightly, pushing themselves into the chair. “..3, 2, 1!” He slammed his hand down on a big red button. then they suddenly blasted off at great speeds, easily leaving destiny islands and flying past several world in a instant. 

once they gotten used to the speed of the ship, z reassured them “it’s okay to unbuckle now”. they sighed and remove their seatbelts, they all got up and roamed around the ship. 

There were 3 bedrooms, a decent sized kitchen, a common room, and a decent sized bathroom. In the end only 5 people stayed in the control room terra, Z, Riku, Kairi and Aqua. “hey Z, where where are we going too” terra asked. 

Z turned to them “the keyblade underworld”. They went pale “keybwade underwowld? How come Iwve never heard of it?” Aqua questioned. 

he sighed “it is where Keyblade wielders rest. unlike the keyblade graveyard, the keyblade underworld is where keyblade wielders go after they die. Only a select few can go to the final world” z explains. everybody shudders “after they die” Riku thought “is this where we would have ended up”, but he shook his head and disregarded this thoughts, and focused on piloting the ship. 

Eventually they arrived to their destination. In front of them was a barren world, it resembles the badlands greatly, but 7 larger sets of Keyblade armours stood still on the planet. 

Once they landed and exited the ship, they were greeted by the sight of various, keyblade’s and keyblade armours, as far as the eye could see. terra, aqua and ventus instinctively held onto their shoulder pieces out of fear, sweat rolling down their foreheads. 

“okay let’s find Sora and get out of here” ventus interrupted, a little shaken. suddenly a sand storm appears, temporarily blinding them “come on, follow my voice” Z called walking though the storm. 

The others followed and pushed forward, “hey look” terra called, pointing towards something in the distance. they squint theirs eyes and look, far way they see a large plain building in the distance. 

“that must be where they are” isa yelled. They ran towards it, but suddenly hoards of heartless appeared, blocking their path. they summon their weapons and took their ground “okay, let do this” Axel said. 

They engaged the heartless, Aqua, Xion and Kairi having difficulty due to being small, and Axel, isa and terra struggling to fight, due to their lighter body. But they were quickly pushed into a group by the creatures of darkness. 

Aqua was tripped and fell backwards into some purple armor, she rubbed her head and winced, but she was distracted by some echoing metallic sounds, she stood up and turned around, to look at the stationary suit of armor. 

She looked at it curiously, She reached out her hand to touch it, but the helmet turned to look at her. She yelped and fell backwards onto her butt, her scream notified the others, and they looked as well. 

They watched as the suit of armor slowly stood up, they heard some echoing metallic sounds and looked around. 

Suddenly the other empty keyblade armours started moving, startling the group. after the Armours around them were all standing up, and to their surprise (and luck) they begin to attack the heartless, clearing a path for the group, they take this opportunity and run through the fields towards the building. 

they didn’t hesitate, as they busted through the door with magic. They were met with a large, but dimly lit room, they walked further into the complex, walking through a multitude of doors. 

When they opened the final door they were greeted by Sora sitting on a throne, his head resting on his fist, and with namine sitting on top of his thigh with her head resting against his chest, “sora! Let namine go, and give us the antidote” axel demanded. 

but sora just silently sat on his throne not moving an inch, looking like he didn’t care. axel gets furious and summons flame liberator, “what are you doing” Kairi asked. 

but axel disregarded her and dashed forward, jumping up into the air, and attempting a downward strike. as his keyblade was driven down, about to smack him in his head, Sora grabbed his keyblade and throws him back. 

Sora leans over and whispers something to the flaxen haired girl, Namine nods and quickly jumps off of his leg, allowing Sora to stand up from his throne. 

but as he walked down the steps, he fell onto his knees while clenching his chest, namine quickly rushes to help him up, throwing his arm over her shoulder. “what’s wrong with him” Kairi asked, a little concerned. 

“his body is weak and he lacks light to function” Naminè explained. He removed his arm from namine’s shoulder and stood up straight, with the assistance of Namine holding his neck and back. he waved his hand and summons a small blue crate, he then limps over to Riku and hands it to Him. 

he grabbed the box, and looked at its contents, he went wide eyed as he saw that it was a container full of vials, they were filled with a orange liquid. “these will cure you guys” Sora said. 

They gasped when they realized he just handed the antidote they needed to them. He coughed into his hand and let go of namine, turning around and walking to his throne. 

every body looked at him with concern as he slowly returned to his throne, but he quickly knelt down and wrapped his arms around namine, giving her a heartfelt embrace. He shedded a tear and reach for something behind him, he pulled out a small trinket that resembles her star charm.

She looked at him puzzled “it’s a keychain. use this when you deem it so” he told her. he let go of her and stood up, he summons his ultima keyblade and flips it around. 

He takes a deep breath in before stabbing himself, he dropped his keyblade and he slowly transformed into a orb of light before fading away entirely. 

After witnessing a version of sora perform suicide in front of them, they took a vial from Riku and drank it up. It took a moment before their bodies glowed orange and they returned to normal. they quickly checked their bodies, making sure everything was in the right place, once there were no signs of any problems, they left the building. The heartless were gone, and the armours were motionless, once again. 

The hatch opened, allowing them to board the ship to return home, but Riku notices namine grief stricken face from the corner of his eye “what’s wrong namine” he asks. 

she looks up “oh it’s nothing. it’s just..... it’s just that, what if were too late and Sora disappears entirely” she said. everyone stares and gasps at her in shock, xion walks up and grabs namine’s hands, “namine! have faith. we will complete, and he will! Return to us. We have to believe” xion said smiling at her blonde friend. 

namine smiled back and nodded, everyone finally boarded the ship, with Z taking control this time. But as they’re halfway back to destiny islands, something bad happens. a portal suddenly appears and began to devour nearby debris, Z quickly turned the wheel in a attempt to fly away, but the dark vortex is already pulling them in. 

“brace yourselves!” Z yelled, those who were standing grabbed onto the nearest thing while those who were sitting held onto their seats. 

as Z tries to fly the ship away, a stray asteroid bumps into the ship, shaking the ship and knocking Z away from the controls. the ship loses its balance and gets caught in the eye of the vortex. 

“We’re gonna die!” Axel screeched. Roxas, Xion and Isa rolled their eyes at the red heads fear. 

Then z jumps to his feet and casts a barrier, protecting everyone in the cockpit as they’re sucked into the portal. the portal sending them into a dark abyss.

their destination unknown.


	14. Triple battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s too short

z quickly re-takes the wheel and tries his best to steer the ship, but he keeps going off course. 

Suddenly, a group of asteroids appear from the darkness, he quickly swerves the ship, dodging each rock just by a hair, but then gigantic asteroid appeared out of thin air, blocking their path. There was no way to dodge this, it was to big to destroy, and too large to fly around, they were about to smash into the giant space rock. 

But before they crashed, Z held out his keyblade again and shot a beam of light, a keyhole appeared and created a portal, he pumped his fist into the air and went full throttle into the portal. “Brace for impact!” Z screamed, as he flew the keyblade ship into the portal, sending the ship to some unknown location. 

They traveled through a tunnel of light, before popping up on some random world. Everyone sighed in relief, but they exclaimed when the ship began to descend at a fast rate “dammit, one of the thrusters broke. Brace for impact” Z warned. 

They gripped the nearest thing tightly, as they were about to crash headfirst into the ground, but terra quickly ran to the wheel and pulled it back. The ship pulled up a bit and slowly, but violently crashed into the ground, throwing half the group into the back wall, and the other half flailing around in their seats. 

after smashing into a couple of boulders, the ship slowly skidded to a halt, stopping with a hard thud. It threw the people against the wall to the ground, and the people in the chairs were jerked forward, giving them minor whiplash. 

The people sitting quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and got up to help those who were laying flat on the floor. Is everyone okay” Riku asked. A couple people groaned and whined “okay, so we’re all alive” Axel added.

“where are we” terra asked rubbing his shoulder, as he pushed himself up. “I can guess” axel quipped, pointing to the windshield. 

they turn to look at the window, only to see a keyblade jammed halfway through the glass. Their eyes widened and Z quickly opened the hatch, everyone ran outside to see if they were correct. 

And they were, right before them was the familiar sight of the keyblade graveyard, thousands of forgotten Keyblades stabbed into the ground. “Agh come on! It’s totally trashed” Z whined, they turned around to see the condition of the Keyblade ship. Other than the keyblade in the windshield, other keyblade’s has penetrated its hull, and a multitude of dents littered the exterior of the red ship. 

Z sighed and shook his head, Isa came up to him and grabbed his shoulder, giving him his condolences. As Z and the others were further inspecting the ship of any more external damage, the younger members started looking around “I wonder why we ended up here” Riku asked himself. as they were about to remove some old keyblade’s from the ship, they hear the faintest sound of metal clashing and scraping. 

It sounds familiar, but they can’t pinpoint it, “guys C’mon let’s check it out“ Ventus said before dashing off, “ven. Wait!” Aqua called following him. the others quickly followed behind as well. 

As they were running towards the sound, it becoming more louder and apparent, they immediately recognized it. It was the sound of keyblades clashing, the distinct sound of magic metal smashing against each other. they realized the situation and ran faster, “over there” Xion yelled, pointing to some far away silhouettes.

in the distance they see 3 people locked in combat, a black cloaked figure wielding the no name keyblade, a Armored figure wielding a kingdom keyblade, and a shadowy figure wielding chaos ripper.

as they’re approaching the battle, they summon their keyblade’s, the cloaked figure notices them and launches balls of darkness in their direction, they quickly react and try to dodge the dark orbs, but they were homing and kept following them. until the Armored figure jumped in and destroys the dark balls in a single swing. 

all 3 of the unknown figures stopped and stood in silence, the others hesitant to attack in this situation. 

suddenly all 3 of the unknown figures rushed towards each other, locking their keyblade’s in a 3-way clash, releasing a huge shockwave in the process, sending sand everywhere. They threw up their arms, shielding their faces from an onslaught of rough and scorching winds. 

Finally when the dust started to settle, they lowered their arms, and saw the figures bobbing up and down, as they were breathing heavily. But their eyes widened, when the shockwave broke the armored ones helmet, threw the cloaked figures hood off and dispersed the darkness emitting from the shadowy figure.

they all stared in shock as they realized who was fighting, the Armored figure was their Sora, blue eyes and brown hair. the cloaked figure was dark Sora, with white hair and yellow eyes. and finally the shadowy figure was Vanitas, ventus’s face was full of despair “why is he back” ventus asked himself.

In the confusion Dark sora quickly took the chance and attempted to strike Kairi down, leaping at her with no disregard. suddenly Vanitas teleported in front of the red head and blocked the strike, saving Kairi before she could react. 

He pushed dark sora back and they sneered at each other, Kairi faintly smiles at him but Vantias suddenly turned around, and attempted to slash at namine. but normal Sora ran in between them and blocked his strikes, he also pushes Vanitas back, but then he falls to his knees exhausted, “it seems we’re at an even stalemate” Dark sora stated.

He raised his arm and summoned a corridor of darkness, and quickly disappears through it. Then they divert their attention back to Vanitas, who has his gaze and keyblade Aimed at namine. he squints his eyes then lunges forward, chaos tipper thrusting through the air, but Sora dashed forward and drives his keyblade up into vanitas’s chest. 

Vanitas’s eyes widened, as he coughs up a inky substance. He desperately tried to remove the keyblade, grabbing its blade with both of his hands and trying to push himself off, but it was already to late. he looked down, as he began to fade away, his body transforming into wisps darkness. 

he quickly glanced at ventus, with wide eyes full of fear, Ventus shared his expression. Then his body slumped down before disappearing in a puff of smoke, “what just happened” Riku asked, still confused. 

but then they heard a large thud, they turn around to see sora has collapsed to the floor and had fallen unconscious. “Sora” Kairi yelled running to his side, the others helping her.


	15. Is this it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found Sora. Is this the end?

They brought his body, back onto the ship. they removed his armor, and inspected his body, there were no clear physical differences, and he wasn’t older or younger, he just looked regular.

“Z. Is this..” Kairi asked. He shook his head “this is not truly sora, or rather he is not the complete version” Z explained. “what do you mean” Roxas questioned. “Sora is simply missing 4 pieces right now, and 2 of them are currently residing in Riku and Kairi” he said, pointing at them. 

everybody looked at them surprised, both Riku and Kairi put a hand over their heart, “a part of Sora is inside of us” Kairi uttered. Z then summoned his Keyblade “can you stand in front of me please” he asked. “Um okay” Riku said hesitantly. 

They nod and everyone else clears out of the way, so only Riku and Kairi were in front of him, Z then aimed his keyblade at him and yells “releaseza”. a beam of rainbow energy fires from the tip of his keyblade, it splits and pierces through their hearts. both of them scream in pain as a glowing aura erupts from their chests, both orbs of light combined and began to take on a humanoid form. 

“Aqua, could you heal them” Z asks. She nodded and green magic began to flow from her hands, she jogged to their side and slowly started easing their pain. 

after aqua finished healing them, the floating light’s light, begins to fade, after its glow disappeared, they see a younger Sora. His appearance when he first obtained the Keyblade. he slowly opened his eyes and looks around at everyone. “Sora?” Kairi asked. 

he nodded and started talking, his voice echoed “yes. but I am only a fragment of the greater whole. I was given the duty of keeping your hearts within the grasp of the light, when Riku fell to darkness and when Kairi regained her heart. I was separated from Sora to protect your hearts from corruption” he explained he then looks at normal Sora’s prone body.

“i must be re-completed” he then walks towards him and placed his hand on Sora’s chest, disappears in a burst of light, returning to his greater counterpart. They sighed in relief as sora is almost complete. 

they returned to destiny island, Z landing the keyblade ship on the beach, the waves lapping against its landing gear. They brought sora inside and placed him in the spare room, after tucking him in they all sat down at the table. “you must let Sora rest. His hears needs to settle, so he can defeat dark-sora and become complete” z explained. 

He got up and walked to the door “where are you going?” Axel asked. Z glanced back “my ship sustained heavy damage. I going to get it repaired” he said, then slammed the door shut behind him. 

They all exhaled exhausted, with Kairi staring at Sora’s door. 

Later that evening.... Kairi was supposed to watch Sora, but she fell asleep on his bedside and started having a vivid dream. 

she’s was walking around destroying heartless with Sora, their eyes meet every time they destroy heartless, her heart flutters when she sees his smile, she blushes as his muscles bulge and flex, she loved Sora so much. but as she drives her Keyblade forward she looks back to smile at sora, but he’s not behind her, she looks around for him confused. 

“k-kai-ri” a familiar voice groaned. No, she couldn’t have, she turns around slowly, with her eyes closed, dreading what’s in front of her. she slowly opened her eyes, before they snapped open. her face went pale, her blood went cold and a chill was sent down her spine. 

she looked in horror as destiny’s embrace was stabbed through soras chest, he was gripping the shaft with both hands, his body was trembling, and blood dripped down the blade.

she stares at the wound she created and started walking back, he hands were shaking and her breath hitched. She tripped on herself and fell backwards, he looks up at her with a grim expression and tears in his eyes, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. “why Kairi” he cried, before his arms and head dropped down. 

He stood there silent, his body gently swaying side to side, then he leaned back and his body fell to the floor. His arms and legs were spread and her keyblade stood tall at the centre of his being. Then he began to fade away, all while Kairi watched, as she laid on the floor with a despaired expression, crying her eyes out. 

Then she hears footsteps, she turns around to see a unknown figure wearing a mask, before she could call out she felt a aching pain in her chest. She looks down and sees that, she was stabbed in the same place as sora, but with the kingdom key. She couldn’t breath, she was suffocating, she gripped her throat but her eyes rolled back into her head. She coughed and gagged, until she stopped and fell motionless. 

she jerk up after dying in her dream, tears stung her eyes, her eyes dilated and her breathing was shallow and coarse. her heart was racing, beating hard against her chest, but then she felt something grip her hand, she turns her head to see Sora sitting up against the head board. 

More tears leaked from her eyes “Sora” she cried, tackling and hugging him tightly. She cried harder and placed her face in the crook of his neck, but her expression turned sour when she heard him “um excuse me, who are you” he asked. 

she backs off to see a blank and confused look on his face. confusion and anxiety in his blue eyes, while tears welled up in hers, she couldn’t believe it, it was to shocking.

she jumped up from her chair, and bolted out of the room crying, tripping over herself and falling to the floor, bruising her legs in he process. every one ran to her, asking if she was okay, while aqua healed her leg, still crying she responds “i-i-it’s Sora. H-he doesn’t remember m-me” she stuttered. 

but she’s interrupted by roxas “actually he doesn’t remember any of us” he added. every body looked at him as if he’d gone crazy, “what do you mean” riku asked. 

“his heart and body are complete. but his mind is still fractured” z explained, appearing out of nowhere. “but the fastest way to fixit, is for roxas or xion to relinquish some of their darkness to Sora” Z added. “Wouldn’t he have to much darkness. He would fall to darkness, or worse! Turn into a heartless” Riku argued. 

He hummed “there is a chance, but it’s very slim. but what I’m worried about is xion and roxas” z said worried “giving up some of one’s darkness can lead to their heart breaking. Or worse, disappearing. Ventus has already experienced that”. 

Ventus but his lip and gritted his teeth, he knows that all too well. the ex-nobodies both looked shocked, roxas was contemplating about it, but xion suddenly walked up “i will do it” she said. They all gasped, roxas and axel look at her like she grew a 2nd head “are you sure, you might not comeback from this” axel said. She nodded “if it’s to save Sora, then I’ll take the risk”. 

she then summoned her keyblade and spun it around, grabbing the blade and stabbing herself. “are you crazy!” axel shouted. xion glowed, her body floating a little, then a orb of dark energy left her body. It hovered above her body before it flew in the direction of sora’s room, xion then fell to the ground with a hard thud, everyone winced at her.

“Why didn’t we catch her?” Axel asked, “you know what, I have no clue” Riku replied. Roxas then picked her up and cradled her is his arms, she was red and burning up, her breathing was shallow and laboured. aqua walked over and placed her hand on xion’s forehead “she has a fever. we should let her rest” aqua recommended. 

axel walked over and picked her up from Roxas’s arms, carrying her to her room. as they all worried about xions well being, they all hear the creaking of wood under heavy feet, they turn around to see Sora out of his room, he was struggling to walk properly, so he leaned against the door frame. 

His face was plastered with sweat, his hands and legs were trembling, he pushed himself away from the wall and started walking, but he tripped on himself and fell over. Kairi quickly jumped forward and catches him, he grabs her arms and looks up at her face, he was crying. 

Her eyes widened in pity, he looked so innocent, so beautiful, oh how she loved him so much. he whimpers at her, releasing his grip on her arms before, pushing himself closer to her and hugging kairi tightly. 

She Chuckles and embraces him back, closing her eyes as she rubs circles on his back while caressing his chocolate spiky hair. but her eyes snapped open when she heard chuckling and a click, kairi turned around to see everybody staring at them with smug and cocky grins, Naminé and Aqua were chuckling into their hands, while the guys were snickering at the couple, their gummi phones were out and they were taking pictures. 

she blushed a deep red embarrassed and shoved sora away, pushing him onto his back “oh my goodness. Sora I’m sorry” she apologized. She walked over to help him up, but Sora grabbed her upper arms, digging his fingers into her flesh, she winces “Sora stop that hurts” she whined.

“I knew it. you don’t want me here do you. You wanted me gone” Sora snarled. Tears stung her eyes “sora wha-what are you talking about?” She questioned, very confused. 

He looked up at her, showing everyone something unexpected. His eyes were not his beautiful cerulean blue, instead his eyes were purple, they were as bright as a star, shining like amethysts. It surprised the others greatly, so Riku slowly walked up to him “Sora are you Oka-ack” Riku choked. as Sora grabbed both his and kairi’s necks, gripping their throats tightly, they were suffocating, sora was crushing their windpipes. 

“I yearned for the day that I would return, I thought everybody was going to be happy, but all you gave me were looks of disgust” he growled, before throwing the both of them into the wall. they peeled off the wall like a couple of bandaids, they tried to push themselves up, but the pain prevented them from standing, and they were gasping and gagging harshly. 

“Riku kairi what’s wrong!” Aqua asked, running to their sides. but she took a good look at them and saw it, black smoke and energy was seeping out of their necks, they held their throats as drool leaks from the corners of their mouths.

They heard boots clack against the wood floor, they looked up to see sora striding towards them slowly. “you two are the source of my pain. so if i remove the both of you, I’ll be free” he said in a sickly, excited tone. 

Suddenly, darkness then began to envelopes the room, z then appears behind him out of nowhere. He hooks his arms under Sora’s armpits and pulls him closer, and in a flash of light, he teleports out of there. 

After they disappeared, the darkness left the room and the dark smoke around their throats began to slowly dissipate, but both Riku and Kairi were still in immense pain. aqua kneeled down in between them and began to cast curaga and Esuna on them, slowly easing their pain. 

As their heart calmed down and the pain subsided, the floor suddenly started to emit wisps of darkness, until it condensed into a thick pool of inky darkness. “What is this?!” Riku exclaimed. Then arms appeared from the pool and grabbed onto Riku, Kairi and namine, they desperately tied to pull themselves free, thrashing around to somehow break the arms grip. 

but then the arms began to pull them into the ground, aqua and Isa quickly latched onto their arms trying to pull them up with all their strength. They heard heavy footsteps, before terra crashed into the room after he heard screaming, “what happened! What’s wro-!” Then he sees what’s happening and summons earth shaker, pointing it at the darkness and firing a beam of light from his keyblade into the centre of the pool of darkness.

At first the pool shrank, leaving only the darkness around Riku, Kairi and Naminé, but it backfired. the darkness suddenly exploded, increasing in size, they reached out as they were finally pulled under. 

Their arms stayed visible, Aqua lunged forward trying to grab their hands, but she was a millisecond off and it swallowed them whole. “Kairi! Riku! namine!” aqua screamed, frantically patting and slamming the floor, axel rushes back into the room “what happened”. “Sora got possessed and Kairi, Riku and namine were swallowed up by the darkness” Aqua explained.

he slammed his fist against the wall “dammit, we have to go save them” terra yelled. “we don’t even know where they are” axel added.

isa then notices something on the floor, he knelt down and wipes the floor with his finger. He brings it closer to his face, inspecting it, it’s some sort of white powder, he looks up at axel “lea doesn’t this smell familiar” isa asked, raising his hand. 

axel leaned down and sniffed his fingers, his eyes widen “I know where they are” he said, bolting out of the door. 

.....

 

Kairi’s eye fluttered open, but she awoke in a sea of darkness, she tried to move but she couldn’t feel her limbs, her eyes frantically darted left and right, searching for any sort of way out. But then her eyes landed on a large heartless creeping towards her. 

She remembered it all to well, it was a darkseid, the very heartless hat sent destiny islands to its demise. she felt sick, fear enveloping her entire being, it kept on approaching, coming closer and closer at each passing second. she was now face to face with the heartless, it’s glowing golden eyes met her deep blue eyes, peering into her souls, all she could do was hope. 

she felt so useless, so fragile, she whined to be saved. Kairi closed her eyes as it reach out its hand towards her, a tear leaking from the edge of her eye. “I deserve this” she thought, suddenly she felt something warm on her cheek. it didn’t feel like the cold, and dead like a heartless, but it felt familiar, she curiously opened her eyes, to see the heartless caressing Kairi’s face with its finger before cupping her face in its hand, her cheek resting in its palm. 

she oddly felt comfortable with the heartless, she instinctively leaned into its hand, nuzzling her face in his palm. suddenly a light appears from behind the heartless, engulfing the darkseid and blinding her.


	16. He’s back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! For god sakes he’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please

when it disappeared, she was only met with darkness, it was cold, something hard and smooth pressed against her cheek, chilling it. She then realized her eyes were closed, she opened her eyes to see white tiles. 

She was face first with the floor, no wonder. She propped herself up on her forearms and looked around, she sees both Riku and namine on the floor unconscious, she looked around past them to see white walls. She didn’t know why, but it felt familiar to her, then it hit her, she realized that they’re in the castle that never was, she was only there for a moment but she remembers it vividly. 

But she heard both namine and Riku groan as they woke up, rubbing their heads in a daze “where are we” Riku asked with a yawn. “the organizations old headquarters” Kairi said, Riku eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped to his feet, getting into his fighting stance. but when he looked around and saw nothing he relaxed.

Kairi pushed herself up and brushed her dress, while Riku helped namine up. “Why do you think we’re here?” Naminé asked. Riku was about to say something, but all of them are knocked back down to the floor, when the door suddenly exploded, filling the room with a thick layer of dust. 

as they laid on the floor in pain, pushing themselves up, they hear the clashing of metal, and they smell the scent of magic. Suddenly something lands in front of Kairi, she curiously crawls over to pick it up, she grasps it for a second before pulling her arm back “What was that?!” She thought. 

she grabbed it again, in her hands it felt rough and firm, yet squishy, she lifted it up noticing it’s weight, it’s actually a little heavy, what is it? she brought it closer to her face, it took her a moment to focus through the dust, but when she realized what it was, she instantly tossed it away. 

She put a hand over her mouth and heaved, gagging and coughing violently, almost till the point of vomiting, just at the mere sight of what she held.

Riku ran up to her concerned, he placed a hand on her back, she felt cold and her skin was pale “Kairi what’s wro...” Riku asked, but he choked when he saw it too. 

Before them, thrown across the white floor stained with red, was a severed arm. It wore the organization coat sleeve and glove so they knew who it belonged to, they just stood there in shock, their blood went cold and all of their faces paled. 

They slowly looked up at where the door was, with the dust finally clearing out, it revealed Z kneeling down, he was holding his shoulder, where the wound was bleeding where his arm should have been. And standing above him was Sora, pointing the X-blade down at him, Riku quickly summoned Braveheart and charged at him without warning, he may be Sora, but this situation called for some violence. 

but Sora noticed him and quickly blocked Riku, knocking him back with a vertical slash, smashing him into the wall, creating a crater. “Riku!” The girls shouted, namine quickly running to help Riku, Kairi turns around and summons destiny’s embrace, she narrows her eyes and dashes towards Sora. 

but as she is within couple feet away from him the floor suddenly began to glow. a trap he sneakily casted earlier. a magic circle appeared in the air behind Kairi, it spun in midair before firing a white laser piercing her leg, she screamed in agony as the magic pierced through her flesh and bones. she tripped and fell over, skidding across the floor with a ear piercing screech.

she propped herself on her elbows, rolling over to sit, but she struggled to sit up as it pierced right through her lower right leg. it was bleeding heavily, the air and dust felt like knives and needles to her, she tried to casting curaga, her hand glowing green. but the wound wouldn’t close, nothing repaired, nothing was fixing itself, she isn’t healing. 

“why won’t it heal” she cried, continuing to frantically cast healing spells, but it all failed. She groaned as the wound burned, but she notices the shadow casted over her, she looked up and stared in shock when she sees Sora looming over her, he gives her a toothy grin before kicking her in her side, fracturing some ribs and launching her into z, causing them to slide across the room, in a bloodied mess.

she painfully rolled off of z, turning around so she was laying on her back on the floor. her chest inflated with every shallow breath she drew and tears streamed from her eyes, “it hurts so much” she sobbed. She heard the familiar sound of boots clinking against some tiles, she angles her head and watches, as Sora slowly strides towards Kairi, when he stood in front of her he paused for a second. 

He just stared down at her, like a animal watching its prey, he gave a twisted, yet sincere smile, before raising his foot and stepping down on the ankle of her damaged leg. she screamed louder in agonizing pain, As blood oozed out faster from her wound, tears streamed down her face like rivers. 

Sora sees her crying and stops, removing his foot from her leg, she relaxes slightly gasping at the loss of pressure and smiles faintly. he cocks his head to the side curiously, he grinned again before walking a bit closer and crouched down over her, his arms resting on his knees, he gives her a sincere smile before grabbing her by her throat, lifting Kairi up into the air.

she desperately clawed at Sora’s arms, as the lack of air messed with her brain. he brought her closer all while she’s squeezed and pried at sora’s arm, their faces were only inches apart, they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces. Sora then leaned forward and dragged his tongue up across her cheek, licking the tears off of Kairi’s face, she whimpers as the wet muscle trailed up her face. 

Sora backed off and licked his lips, “mmh salty yet sweet” he cooed. he then flashes his signature grin, instead of a bright white smile she is greeted by a grimace filled with rows of sharp fangs, her face goes pale as Sora inches closer. “shhh, calm down kai” he whispered into her ear sending shivers throughout her body. he sticks out his tongue again and draws a line down the side of her throat, to her shoulder. 

He then opens his mouth and bites into her flesh, she let out a ear piercing scream of pain, Kairi violently jerked around to free herself, kicking and thrashing around to release her from his grip. her tears flowed even faster as Sora bit into her shoulder harder, blood gushing out of her pale skin at an alarming rate.

she started feeling light headed, the feeling in her arms disappearing, her body was getting cold and her eyes becoming glossy and glass like, her body was numb and her consciousness began to wane, her grip on Sora weakened, her breathing becomes shallow and stunted, her senses dulling as pain overwhelmed her body, her face was losing its colour as blood leaked from her system. 

Finally her head limply flopped back as she fell unconscious, her mouth agape and her eyes half lidded, drool staining her chin. Sora then removes his mouth, and releases his grip, dropping Kairi’s unconscious body to the floor, he slowly turned his head around, his gaze aimed at namine, with X-blade in hand he slowly strides towards her, Riku struggled to push himself up on wobbly arms, he stood up in front of namine, arm stretched out in an effort to protect her. 

Sora stopped and scoffed at him, swinging his weapon diagonally, Riku held up his keyblade and braces it with both hands, attempting to block his strike. But sora cleanly cleaves through Braveheart, cutting into riku’s chest as well, it was so fast that Riku didn’t realize it until the pain came though. 

The blade of Braveheart clattered to the ground as riku fell limply backwards, dropping the hilt of his keyblade while blood spewed out of his chest like a fountain. he dropped to the floor with a thud, he laid on the ground bleed extensively, his eyes glossing over as the shock made him fall unconscious. 

both Riku and Kairi were dying, both had lost large quantities of blood that pooled around their motionless bodies, their eyelids were heavy and blood seeped past their lips. “Riku! Kairi!” Namine cried, but she froze when foot steps echoed behind her. 

She turns around to see sora resuming to stride towards namine, stepping over Riku like he didn’t exist, namine slowly backed away, her whole body trembling out of fear, as sora stared her down with violet eyes. But she gasps when she bumped into the wall, sora slowly reaches out his hand as he gets closer, about to grab her face, she stands there petrified as dark lightning crackles in his hand and up his arm. 

But fear transforms into surprise when she sees someone in the air Behind Sora, she looked up to see Z up in the air with his keyblade, She realized his arm was also somehow reattached. He swings his keyblade into sora’s ribs, knocking him to the other side of the room, Z spun in the air and landed with his back to namine. he chanted “restorega!”. 

Suddenly kairi and Riku started glowing silver, the blood pooled around them began to flow back into their bodies, the color slowly returning to their skin and their eyes snapping open and filling with light, their hearts beating steadily and their breathing starting back up. their wounds slowly healed, and even their clothes patched up, now they were completely spotless. 

both of them jerked up and gasped, Riku repeatedly patting his chest, breathing in and out harshly, while Kairi inspected her leg, turning it side to side, to see nothing, no pain, no scars. “How? we’re completely healed” Kairi said amazed, feeling the skin of her shoulder, devoid of bite marks. 

but she heard a groan and the clinking of rocks, she turned her head around to see sora slowly standing up, using the X-blade as a cane. they both jumped to their feet and materialized their keyblades, instantly aiming them at their ‘friend’. 

They glared at him with malicious intent, he huffs and looks up at them, his eyes were as honest and innocent as always, but they were only the shade of the late horizon. they gritted their teeth as they charged at him, they didn’t want to hurt him, but he attacked them first, they jumped into the air and slashed at him.

But they were thrown back when their keyblade’s were stopped by an invisible force, he stares at them with tired and unruly eyes. “So. both of you truly want me to disappear, don’t you” he growled, but in a soft tone. “No sora! We just want you back, we just want you home!” Riku argued, slamming his fist into the ground as he pushed himself up, but he froze when he looked at Sora. 

Kairi saw him stop and pushed herself up, she looked at him confused before turning to Sora, her eyes also widen in shock. They were greeted by the sight of Sora’s left eye crying blood, but what was baffling was the sincere smile that he wore. they stumbled and trembled a bit, shaking violently as Sora walked to them.

It was more like dragging himself. He quickly glanced at Z, who nodded back at him, he moved aside and lowered his keyblade, allowing Sora to walk up to Kairi. she instinctively raised her keyblade at him, with tears in her eye, her hands trembled and shook, he grip on destiny’s embrace loosed and wavering. 

Sora looked at her keyblade, then to her face with a blank expression, he raised his hand and reached towards her. she tried to steady her breathing, her grip on her keyblade tightening but still loose and weak. 

Suddenly he grabs the blade of destiny’s embrace and tugs it closer, pulling Kairi closer to him. She yelped as she was yanked forward, he leaned closer, pressing their cheeks together and exhaled into her ear, making her shiver. He whispered into her ear “may your heart guide you on the path of light and strength. It shall bring your guide to happiness”. 

Sora then gripped her hand tightly and pulled her again, driving her keyblade straight into his chest. Kairi’s eyes widen and her breath hitches, namine and Riku also stared in shock, she let go of her keyblade and slowly backed away, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. 

She tripped backwards on herself and fell on her butt, she stared up at sora’s face to see him crying as well, her tears wouldn’t stop “don’t lose yourself to the darkness” he whispered. Then his eyes reverted back to blue, destiny’s embrace slipped from his chest and clattered to the floor, he stumbled forward a little before falling.

Kairi pushes herself forward to catch him, he falls limply into her arms, resting his head in the crook of her neck, and pressing their chests together. She cradled Sora against her, arms wrapped around his back and head. suddenly the others ran into the room, through the door that was broken earlier, with keyblades in hand. 

“what happened, where’s so....” axel asked, but pauses when he saw Kairi’s keyblade on the white floor covered in blood. He turned to look at Kairi, who was holding Sora limply against her, tears in her eyes and sobs escaping her, everybody looked at her wide eyed as they realized the gaping hole in Sora’s chest. “what have you done?” Ventus uttered. 

Kairi cried louder “what have you done!” roxas screamed, startling everyone else. he ran up to kairi and grabbed her jacket, tugging her closer “why did you kill him! we just got him back how could you. What’s wrong with you! Why are you so useless!” he yelled right in her face, spit flying everywhere. 

She sobbed harder, before Roxas could yell anymore, Riku grabbed him from behind and pulled him away, chest heaving and eyes dilating Roxas glared angrily at Kairi with fury in his eyes, until he looked at her face. Her eyes were swollen red from tears and bags hung under her eyes, he looked down at the ground and clenched his fist, he sighed frustrated as he relaxed his hand. 

he groaned “Kairi I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that” he apologized. everyone stood in silence, axel putting his hand on kairi’s shoulder comfortingly, she looked up at him and sniffed, Axel could only give her a reassuring smile. 

Then she heard sora exhale in the shell of her ear one last time, before his heart stopped breathing, his body turned cold and his body felt limp. suddenly sora’s body began to glow, kairi pulled him away from her, they saw his body slowly fading away into light, Riku quickly knelt down and took sora from Kairi’s grasp, cradling his body in his arms “Aqua! what do we do?!” he desperately asked. 

“Riku I don’t know how to fix this! I’ve never experienced anything like this?!” she said panicking. while everyone was trying to think of a solution to Sora’s ‘situation’ Kairi knelt down on the other side of Sora, gently stroking his chocolate hair, “I’m sorry” she cried. 

suddenly she felt something grip her hand, her eyes focused to see sora holding as tightly as he could onto Riku and kairi’s hands, he smiles at them “I’m never to far. I’ll always be with you” he said, before disappearing into a explosion of glitter and stardust. 

everyone stood in silence, their friend just faded away before their very eyes, what could they do after this? Then Ventus noticed something shiny from the corner of his eye, peeking out from under kairi’s fingers “Hey Kairi what’s in your hands?” He asked.

she’s looked at him confused at first, but then she felt something when her thumb brush something smooth, she turned her hand around and opened it to reveal a black star charm, Riku also noticed this and opened his hand, revealing a similar gold star charm in his palm. namine gasped and quickly pulled out a silver star, “Sora gave this to me. He told me to use it when the time was right” namine explained. 

“well what are they” terra asked. then z interrupted “they’re keychains that represent parts of Sora. gold is his mind, silver his body and black his heart” he explained. they all stare at the stars intrigued “wait how do you know this?” Xion asked. 

“I know a lot of things, it’s just that I’m only allowed to say it at certain times” he answered. They all nodded but eyed him suspiciously. then Riku holds Braveheart up and eyes the golden star charm, he pauses for a moment before switching his keychain with the star. 

Riku’s keyblade gets enveloped in golden winds before revealing its new form. This keyblade’s appearance has 2 wings, 1 black the other was white for the guard, and at the top were 2 curved horns, the blade resembled a dragon’s wing and the Teeth looked like claws, everyone was surprised at the sight of the keyblade “the fallen day” z said. every one looked at him confused, he sighs “it is the name of the keyblade” he added. 

They Oh’d, he then took the silver star from namine’s hands and held it out to Xion, she hesitantly took it and summoned her kingdom key, switching out the keychain and transforming its form in a burst of silver energy. 

This keyblade’s guard was composed of flower petals and in the middle it had a blue eye, the blade was skinny and it had symbols etched in, the teeth resembled a crown with flat tops, looking like the top of a tower, “ this one is the fates curse” z says. 

They looked at it in awe, The fallen day was chaotic and evil looking, while the Fates curse looked elegant and beautiful. but suddenly Kairi’s key blade re-appeared in her hand, devoid of any signs of blood. Then the black star suddenly launched out of her hand and hovered around destiny’s embrace, she held it away from her body like it was going to blow up, Then it flew into her keyblade, enveloping it with a veil of purple aura as it was transforming it. 

when the aura dissipated, they were left with a keyblade with a elegant yet bizarre design, on one side of the guard it resembled Kairi’s destinys embrace, with the flowers, ocean crest, sand and bright colours, while the other side resembled Riku’s way to dawn, with the bird wings and bat wing, the blue eye, and the darker colours. the blade resembled the x-blade, the middle being a sword with the teeth being the classic crown decal, “Trinity heaven” Z said. 

The name fit, it was like combining the powers of sora, Riku and Kairi into one. they all gazed at it until Riku and xion’s keyblades flied out of their hands and revolved around Kairi’s keyblade. all of the keyblades floated in the air and began to emit a rainbow aura, they all spun in the air, but in the middle of them ventus spots something, “guys look!” he said, pointing to it. 

axel inches closer and quickly grabs it, the key blades stop spinning and fall to the floor, the stars removing themselves returning the keyblades to their original form. everybody grouped around axel to see what he grabbed, he opened his hand to show another keychain, this time it had 3 crowns of silver, gold and platinum forming a triangle in between, “oh great another keychain, wonder what we do with this” he complained. 

but as Z was about to talk a portal opens beneath their feet, they fell into it, teleporting them to a unknown location. They all groan in pain as they landed on the ground with a loud band “this is getting pretty old” Kairi complained, reluctantly laying on her back with her arms and legs spread. 

After a couple seconds, everyone stands up, brushing their outfits of dust or using a potion and ether just in case. They looked around, the room they were in was dark, but they saw it looked like a ball room, “we should get a move on. We don’t know what could live here” Riku suggested.

“Yeah” the all agreed, starting to walk though an open door and down a large hallway, they didn’t know where they were going but they were all drawn towards it, as if something was calling them. then they had arrived to a 2 large doors, it was so big that everyone was needed to open it. 

They all stood on either door and pushed forward, opening the door with a loud squeak, as they push the doors open a blinding light shined through, immediately lighting up the dark hallway. 

Once the doors were wide open, they walked into the very large room, it was gigantic, and it was breath taking, before them they were greeted by white walls covered in precious metals, columns of marble that held up the ceiling, red silk drapes that fluttered in the air, and a copper floor, that was polished so clean that it was like mirrors. 

they were entranced by how the sun made the metals in the room glow, but they finally notice something at the other side of the room. there was a large throne, not that different than organization 13’s thrones, and there was someone sitting upon it. 

they walk closer to it and suddenly in a booming voice “who dares to intrude upon my castle and upon my privacy” the voice demanded. He figure then stood up and proceeded to slowly walk towards them, they realized he was enormous, wearing gold, red and silver armor, (wait. Was that keyblade armour?) he towered over the group being almost double Riku’s height. 

he summoned a large kingdom key and pointed it towards the gang, “speak up or else” he threatened. everyone tensed up and summoned their keyblades preparing to fight, the Armored figure growled and stepped forward, crushing the floor beneath. They froze in fear and shock, just by taking a step he dented the metal, but then he looked past the guardians at Z. 

he lowered his weapon and walks towards the group, his stature putting everyone at unease, unexpectedly he started pushing the others out of his way, to the side like they’re not even there. he stopped when he was in front of Z, he opened his arms then suddenly embraced him, giving him a bear hug “my son you’ve returned!” he joyfully said, Swinging Z around enthusiastically. 

he then puts z down who looked quite winded, he then looked at the others “who are these people” he asks. Z smacked his face and groaned, crooning his finger to his father to come closer, his father leaned closer and Z cupped his hand, whispering something into his ear.

they talked for a couple minutes, then Z’s father nodded before standing straight, he cleared his throat “I’m truly sorry for my rudeness earlier, I didn’t recognize you guys at first” he apologized. they looked at each other confused and concerned, but then Ventus gasp in surprise, “you know us?” he asked.

“yes I know you guys well” he paused for a second “are you guys hungry, supper is in about a couple minutes” he offered. They were about to decline his offer out of curtesy, but if on cue, most of their stomachs grumbled. “I guess that means yes” Z commented. 

his father chuckled before ushering them into the dining hall, already packed full of food. “go one eat, enjoy, make yourselves comfortable. You are my guests” he said. But then he looked at the nearby clock “Hold on I’ll be back in a minute, I need to grab something” he said before rushing off and disappearing past the doors. 

they all took their seats and begin to put food onto their plates. “hey guys, have you noticed we’re eating a lot now” axel reminded everyone. That clicked, ever since Z appeared their food consumption has increased by a substantial amount. 

They started poking at their stomachs, Riku, terra and aqua went pale, xion notices and giggles “let me guess, your bellies are soft” she playfully asked. their faces go red embarrassed and they look away. 

terra lifted up his shirt slightly and tries to flex, but his abs barely appeared, Aqua has been wondering why her corset has gotten a little tighter recently, Riku was wondering why he felt a little heavy, Naminé prodded her belly, it jiggled at each poke, she got fat, Xion and Roxas poked themselves then poked each other playfully, not caring one bit. 

Ventus didn’t care either, Axel was glad he was getting some meat on his bones, he was pretty skinny, and kairi, well she was distraught, she realized what was once her smooth, flat washboard belly, became a flab of fat and chub. They all decided that after this, they’ll exercise, then they continued to eat, even though they were worrying about their bodies moments ago.

After indulging in their delicious meal completely satisfied, Z’s father returned from where ever he went to, he immediately walked to Kairi, handing her a envelope, he also summons a kingdom key and offers it to her. She looks at them confused “what are these for?” She asked. 

He chuckled “when you see him, give these to him” he asks Kairi. he raised his arm up and created a portal above them, suddenly all of the guardians of light began to float in the air “w-what’s happening?!” Namine exclaimed. 

Then they looked down to see Z and his father waving them goodbye, seemingly unaffected by the pull of the portal. 

Then they’re instantly swallowed into the portal, throwing all of them back to destiny island in an instant. but in the process knocking them out as they landed. 

Kairi faintly heard the sound of waves crashing and seagulls cawing, but she heard the sound of growling and purring, she then felt something soft nudging her head, and something warm press against her hand and face, it continued for a while, prompting her to wake up. 

She finally gave in and opened her eyes, but she was only met with yellow glowing orbs, she immediately reeled backwards startled as she sees anti-Sora crouched down in front of her smiling, she calms her breathing and gulps, she turned her head to look around, she sees that everyone was unconscious. 

anti-sora then offered his hand to Kairi, she hesitantly reached out and takes his hand, he yanked Kairi up so hard it took the air from her lungs. suddenly the darkness that enveloped him began to dissolve, and within a couple seconds, he turned back into normal Sora. 

she began to cry “is it you sora” she asked. he nodded and quickly hugged Kairi “Yes it’s me kairi. It’s me. Sora” he reassured. Kairi wrapped her arms around his back and cried into his shoulder, her sobs waking the others up. 

everybody began to stir in their sleep at the sound of crying, they all open their eyes tired and sit up to in the sand, rubbing their head or eyes in a daze, then the sound of crying gets stronger. 

Their eyes snapped open and they turned to the source, their eyes widened as they see sora and Kairi hugging each other tightly. They all gasped and shed tears, jumping up from where they sat and bolting to the couple. Eventually it became and all out group hug. 

Sora was home.


	17. A new foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alls peachy, right? Nope!

A few months later.... 

Kairi wakes up in the morning, stretching her arms and humming in delight. the sun shown through the drapes, illuminating the room she slept in, as the blanket fell off of her and pooled in her lap.

she remembered that she was currently topless when she felt the breeze of the cool room against her bare skin. she shivered and pulled the blanket back up to cover herself. But she yanked the covers so hard, it also pulled the part covering the other side of the bed, revealing a half naked sora, sleeping soundly beside her. 

she gazed down at his sleeping face and smiles, even after the hell she went through to get him back, she thought it was all worth it. He was beautiful, his skin deliciously tanned, his face was angular and sculpted, no longer soft and round full of baby fat. his eyelashes were thick and fell softly against his skin, he was gorgeous, he was near perfect. 

Sora was all kairi could ever ask for, she brushed away some of his chocolate hair from his forehead, he groaned in his sleep and shifted a little, she giggled “so cute” she whispered. she then leaned over and planted a soft kiss to his temple, cupping his face in her palm and caressing his cheek with her thumb. 

she pulled the sheets off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed, she grabbed one of Sora’s nearby hoodie and shrugs on the oversized sweater. suddenly Kairi felt the bed shift before she felt strong arms encircle her waist, pulling her closer. 

Sora had rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her waist startling her, “mmh Kairi” he moaned into her back, sniffing the sweater she constantly borrowed. Kairi giggled at him, she carefully pried his arms off of her waist, she turns her upper body around and grabbed his shoulders, gently shaking Sora to wake him up.

but he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into her back. Her sweater had ridden up a bit, revealing her bare back. Sora’s nose and hair tickled Kairi, making her laugh as she tried to free herself from her boyfriend once again. 

She exclaimed when he pulled her down with him and bear hugged her, pinning her arms to her sides, while his legs hooked around the back of kairi’s calves, treating her like a body pillow. “Sora, stop it” she whined, wiggling and squirming around in an attempt to free herself. 

then all of a sudden the door swings open and namine enters the room, she walks over to the bed and carefully removed sora’s arms from around Kairi, he whined at the loss “oh namine thanks so much for removing hi-“ she thanked. 

but she was interrupted when namine laid down in the bed with them and turned sora to face her, wrapping his arms around her, she cuddled into his chest, and Sora buried his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and sighed in relief. Kairi furrowed her brow in anger, “namine, what are you doing?” she growled. 

Her nobody stuck her tongue out at her “why? can’t I hug my big brother?” she teased as he groaned and nuzzled his face deeper into her flaxen hair. Kairi who was completely annoyed, grabbed namine by her shoulders and yanked her out of sora’s arms, practically throwing her off the bed. 

she sat back up and pouted as Kairi seized her spot in Sora’s arms, kairi sent her nobody a triumphant smug grin and stuck her tongue out at her. Namine bit her lip and stared daggers into kairi, they glared at each other for a solid minute. 

Suddenly namine jumped onto the bed and began to fight over the spot in Sora’s arms, They pushed and shoved each other, before tugging and pulling on his arms, he groaned and his face scrunched as his sleep was getting disturbed. 

in the end, both of them took either one of sora’s arms and hugged it tightly to their bodies, pressing his corded and lean arms flush against them. they growled at each other, staring the other down to vie for dominance, suddenly Sora jerked upward, his eyes were half lidded and a loud yawn escaped his lips. 

he went to move his arm to scratch his stomach only to be met with resistance, he groaned in annoyance and pulled his arm harder, yanking Kairi forward violently. she yelped, startling Sora causing his eyes to fully open, he blinked his blue eyes a couple times at the red head “Kairi?” He asked, he looked to his other side “namine? What are you guys doing” he tiredly asked.

both their faces go red out of embarrassment, as they both stammered for an answer, but with out a warning, he groaned before removing his arms from the girls and getting out of bed, putting on a gray tank top he hung on a chair and red sweat pants. 

he turned around and grabbed namine and Kairi, hoisting them up over his shoulders, “Sora what are you doing” Kairi exclaimed. He turned to look at her “mmh breakfast” he murmured before carrying both of them out of his room, into the dining room to have breakfast. 

later that day....

everyone was doing their own thing, namine was drawing a portrait of aqua, terra and ventus, Riku and roxas were training, isa, axel and xion were chilling along the shoreline of the beach, and Kairi and Sora were spending time together on the curved tree, holding each other’s hand tightly, the red head leaning over and resting her head against his neck “I love you Kairi” Sora suddenly blurted out.

She felt her face heat up, she was about to reply, but a corridor of darkness suddenly appears and Z flies out of it at High speeds, knocking into Riku and roxas sending all 3 of them crashing into the sand. everybody stopped what they were doing and grouped around them, “Z are you alright? what are you doing here?” Aqua asked pulling him to his feet.

“Yo-you have to leave” he said, his voice husky. They looked at him concerned as they were helping Roxas and Riku up, but before they could ask, they’re interrupted when a large cloaked figure exits the portal. His shoulders were pointy and his sleeves hugged his corded arms “Demyx?” Xion called, but there was no response. 

he turned his head as he look at the group, he clicks his tongue and reached his hand out, summoning a keyblade, it was black and silver, with 5 serrated blades on either side, the larger blades being the teeth “not Demyx!” Roxas exclaimed.

he pointed his key blade forward, “firaga” he yelled, fireballs shot out from his weapon towards the gang, axel and terra summoned their Keyblades and dispelled the fire, rushing towards him. They both jumped into the air and swung their keyblades down simultaneously, he scoffed and reached his left arm behind him and in a flurry of dark wind, he suddenly summon a 2nd keyblade. 

it was slightly skinnier but had the same serrated blades, he raised his both of his arms, blocking both of them at once. They stared at him surprised as he held Axel and terra in the air by their weapons, he swiftly hooked the teeth of his keyblades with theirs, proceeding to pull them in closer and kicking them both in the gut, knocking the tall keyblade wielders away. 

“Terra! Axel!” They shouted as they violently crashed into the house. They turned around to see the figure pull his hood off, he has black hair combed to the side with a single streak of white, his eyes were as purple as amethyst (why did they looks so familiar?), he towered over the others, a whole head above Axel. 

He cleared his throat “mhmm, let me introduce myself, my name is krycx (krux)” he bows down, “and i am the one that’s been messing with Sora’s return” he said. They glared at him, Namine’s eyes widened “yo-your eyes! Your the one who made sora evil!” She screamed pointing at him. 

he smirked then spun his Keyblades in his hands, creating tornadoes of freezing winds and burning flames, they grew bigger as they came closer. “do not touch his magic!” Z yelled. They all jerked back as they tried to evade his magic tornados, but the violent winds started following them. they tried to dodge his magic, but the tornados kept changing directions as they moved, eventually some of them bumped into each other, in mid air. 

Fearing the damage they might sustain, Z summoned his keyblade and casted a tornado of sand and wind, clashing with krycx’s attack and canceling each other out. “Hmph, how long must you be an annoyance!?” Krycx questioned. 

Z growled “As long as I have to!”, he reached out his left arm and materialized the kingdom key b “How do you have that?!” Sora questioned, he looked back at him “Don’t question it” he yelled. 

he spun both keyblade’s around in his hands, before smashing both together in a burst of blinding light. When the light subsided, they gasped in surprised as he had fused both keyblade’s, “whoa! what kind of keyblade is that” ventus asked. He looked back again “it’s called the dual king key” Z replied smugly. 

it was truly 2 keyblade’s fused together, it was fused at the handle, the front section having a silver blade, with the teeth pointing up and the lower guard being gold, then the back section with a gold blade, with the teeth pointing down and the upper hairs being silver. 

he charged at krycx, jumping up into the air and spinning his keyblade like a propeller, he throws his keyblade at Krycx, carving a ditch into the sand. but krycx quickly dodges to the side, allowing Z’s weapon to spin past him, he smirks as he reels his right arm back, punching Z with the guard of his keyblade. 

He sent z hurdling towards the others, knocking him into Kairi, the force of the impact also pulled his hood off, both of them landed harshly, he sat up rubbing his cheek “Ow that stings” he whined. But he heard collective gasps when everyone gets a good look at his face “he looks like Sora!” namine said. 

his face was like Sora, but a bit more angular, his hair was brown and at neck level, drooping downward in a bob style. His hair was combed to the left, and it also had a patch of red hair in the front, his eyes were cerulean blue, just like sora’s. 

he quickly recovered jumping back up and holding his arm back, the dual king key returned to his hand like a boomerang “roxas, Riku C’mon!” Z shouted. he dashed at him with quickly roxas and Riku quickly following him from behind, but krycx crosses his keyblade’s and slashes at them with darkness, it was to fast for them to react, it cut z’s left arm off, while it sliced into their skin, causing all 3 of them to stop in their tracks. 

Krycx teleported forward a bit, punching roxas and Riku with the hilts of his keyblade’s, knocking them out. He then turned to Z “come on kairo. I thought you had more in you” krycx teased. every one turned to look at Z, “your real name is kairo?” kairi questioned. he gazed back and gritting his teeth, he raised his keyblade and casted 2 spells “returnga, restorega” he screamed. 

Suddenly his arm flew up and returned to the socket, steam spewing out and flesh sizzling as his wound quickly healed. He hissed at the pain but brushed it off, krycx then rushes towards him, thrusting his keyblade straight into his chest. “Z!” Sora shouted, dashing towards him, “sora no!” Aqua called, reaching out to him. 

but Sora stood in front of him and blocked it with ease “hah you thought it was that simple!” krycx laughed. Sora wondered what he was referring to, but then he remembered that krycx had 2 blades, everyone watched in horror as the smaller of his keyblade’s was jammed through Sora’s chest, the teeth and blade covered in blood, sora slowly looked down, his blue eyes of fear stared into purple eyes of satisfaction. 

Krycx then brutally ripped his keyblade from the shorter wielders chest, jumping back and landing softly, sora then backed away slowly, wobbling around like he might fall, he dropped the kingdom key and it disappeared in a flash of light.

He tripped backwards, falling down with blood flying from his lips, as he fell to the ground limp, Kairi jumped to her feet and ran to Sora, picking him up and cupping his face in her hands, resting his head on her thighs “Sora please stay awake. don’t leave us” she begged, her warm tears dripping onto his face. She just got him back, all that hard work wasn’t going to get wasted.

every one roared furiously, jumping to their feet and dashing at krycx, but every time someone tried to swing at him, he just nonchalantly knocks them away like rag dolls, sending them back into the sand. he stabbed his right Keyblade into the ground and rested his arm on the guard, pointing his other keyblade at Sora “you’ve lived for long enough. Now it’s time for your end” he said, dragging his Keyblade through the sand as he slowly strides towards them, like how Sora did months ago. 

kairi scrunched her face and quickly summoned her keyblade, but the instant it materialized in a flash of light, he knocks it away with his own Keyblade. “pathetic, what did you think you could you possibly do” he snarled. she went wide eyed, shielding Sora by holding him close and putting herself between her lover, and Krycx. 

He clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes in annoyance, so krycx lifted both his Keyblades into the air and began to chant something. He aimed his Keyblades forward and 2 beams shot out from the tips, they curved in the air, dancing around like fireflies, suddenly one curved down and hit Sora through Kairi, the other hitting Ventus in the chest. 

Kairi was pushed back as Sora floated up and glowed a dark aura, then a ball of light emerged from his chest, floating him to the sand gently. Then a ball of darkness emerged from ventus’s chest, flying to join the light orb. sora’s wound suddenly started to repair itself, before complete healing.

Kairi quickly put her ear to his chest, she was relieved to hear the beat of his heart, she pulled away and hugged Sora tightly, crying tears of joy. 

Suddenly the ball of light and darkness began to pulse, growing in size and changing in shape as the minutes passed. the darkness transformed into a familiar face, as the darkness finally solidified, the black smoke around it dissipated, to reveal Sora’s dark twin. 

vanitas. 

but then the white light took on a similar form to vanitas. he had a white and blue muscle suit replacing the black and red of vanitas’s, the dome of his helmet was silver and the rim was golden, his body suit was less ribbed, being more smooth with blue indents and his skirt wasn’t ripped, it was gold fading into blue.

vanitas and the other figure peered around curiously, looking at everyone on the ground, krycx chuckled looking down at vanitas and the other figure, “why don’t you play with them. Have some fun!” he ordered playfully. vanitas summoned his void gear in a flash of black lightning, while his white twin summoned a keyblade which looks like a white wing version of Riku’s way to dawn. 

The 2 masked keyblade wielders began to strut towards the guardians, their magic blades held against their sides, suddenly vanitas turned around and lunged at Z, attempting to slash at krycx. but Krycx grinned as he spun around and kicked vanitas in the side of the head, sending him flying until he skidded across the sand, landing right beside his brother ventus, “as I thought. there was light within darkness” krycx commented. 

he turned to the white figure “Zura finish Sora off” he commanded. Kairi gently laid sora on the sand before standing up, she summons destiny’s embrace back to her hand “you won’t touch him” she growled. 

she dashed forward, slashing at the white figure only for him to evade each attack effortlessly, she swiped at him a couple times before she tripped on herself, he took that opportunity and lunged at her, grabbing her right wrist. she struggled in his grip, thrashing around to free herself, even resorting to punching him in his helmet with her free hand, “let me go!” She yelled, as she continued to punch his helmet. 

he was unfazed, shrugging her blows as if they were nothing, he raised his keyblade, holding the tip against Kairi’s throat “Kairi no!” Riku yelled. Acting quickly xion casts firaza, hitting him square in the face before he could react, he reeled back, throwing Kairi away to cover his face with his hands, he writhed in pain, screeching and howling in agony.

“you will pay for that” he shouted, thrashing his body around screaming. Beneath his hands xion watched closely at his helmet, she sees his silver visor cracking before chipping off, subtly falling to the sand below. he was breathing heavily, his chest heaving from the searing pain of the fire, he slowly removed his hands and stood straight up. 

when everybody saw his face they went pale and they gasped, his face is like sora’s but his hair was silver and his eyes were brighter, “who are you” Kairi muttered. He sneered at her “I am Zura, his hopeful. I am the physical manifestation of his positive emotions and light” he then pointed his keyblade at Sora “he is unnecessary, he bares darkness. so he should be disposed of” he said. 

Kairi looked at him confused “but Krycx used darkness. Why are you helping him?!” She questioned. “He may use darkness, but he-“ he was about to finish, but vanitas with his visor gone walked up to Zura and pointed his void gear at him, they stared at each other with nothing but murderous stares. Suddenly krycx walks up and pats Zura on the shoulder “it’s about time we take our leave” Kyrcx informed him.

He turned around and snapped his fingers, summoning a portal of light, he flashes everyone a wicked grin before the portal flew towards them, swallowing Krycx along with Zura and teleporting them somewhere.


	18. Another fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of name ideas

Sora was still unconscious after the fight with Krycx, Isa had traveled alone somewhere to grab something.

now everyone was currently sitting in the living room, contemplating about the current events, especially about a certain someone. 

They all turned to look at a certain ravenette, who was currently sitting at the dining table, his arms were crossed and his legs were propped on the table. Terra and Aqua were glaring angrily at Vanitas, Ventus felt a little uncomfortable around him, while the others were wondering about Sora’s dark look alike. 

Thankfully awkward silence was broken when Z/Kairo came out of Sora’s room with his hood down, Riku and Kairi stood up, anticipating sora’s diagnosis. he sighs “Sora’s alright. Nothing wrong with his body, or heart” he said. 

They relaxed, relieved Sora was fine, Kairo then turned to Ink haired Keyblade wielder “vanitas is ventus’s negative emotions, but he now he has light within. while sora’s counterpart is the opposite, positive emotions with darkness within” Kairo explained. all of them fell silent again for a moment, taking in what he said, well up until axel interrupted.

“okay I think we’re all thinking the same thing here” he said, some of them nodded, while the others looked at him confused. “So #1 who is krycx, #2 why does he have beef with Sora and #3 why do so many people look like Sora?” he asked. 

they all turned to kairo, expecting an answer from him, he closes his eyes and droops his head pinching the bridge of his nose, but as he opens his mouth to explain they hear a door open. 

They turn around to see Sora entering the room, Riku ran up to him, grabbing sora by the shoulder “Sora are you okay” Riku asked. Sora pushed Riku’s hand off of his shoulder “Riku I’m fine....but I’m going to end this now” he growled with true intent. 

Riku looked at him concerned “Sora just wai-“. But sora had already summoned the kingdom key, he grabbed it with both hands and a beam shot out, summoning a blue portal. Without warning Sora quickly ran through it, vanitas perked up “now we got some action” he whooped and followed Sora through the portal. 

“wait!” Kairi yelled, running through the portal as well, everybody got to their feet, hesitantly looking to each other before following kairi through the portal, leaving kairo and namine behind.

he looked at the portal and furrowed his brow, he saw namine retreat to her room, a door shutting ringing through the air. He sighed, fishing a Gummi phone from his pocket, he dialed a number, a familiar tone rings, after a couple seconds it answers “they’re in the key blade graveyard” he told who ever was on the phone, before hanging up. 

Keyblade Graveyard......

When they exited the portal they found themselves in the keyblade graveyard, giant walls of stone from their previous war, but the sound of explosions and clashing metal rang through the air. they looked up to see Sora and vanitas engaged in combat with Zura and dark Sora on top of the walls, with krycx patiently watching from a higher platform. 

they all summon their keyblades, running to assist Sora and vanitas, but they’re stopped in their tracks when white colored unversed appeared “please enjoy the company, courtesy of the hopeful” krycx chuckled, while bowing at them. 

they started to slash at strike each hopeful, but it was quite difficult since they’re creatures made of light rather than darkness, this even forced terra, aqua and ventus to summon their keyblade armor, and Roxas and Riku to use darkness to deal damage. 

up above Zura and vanitas were locked in combat, Keyblades clashing while they used both the hopeful and unversed in their battle, trying to gain dominance over the other. suddenly something in the air exploded in a cloud of smoke, attracting the attention of the others, they stopped attacking the hopeful and looked up, the black fog was parted as Sora sliced the air, cleaving dark sora in half. 

Dark Sora’s form slowly withered away, his separated corpse transformed into a ball of darkness, Flying through the air before returning to Sora. he winces as he lands on the wall, his eyes momentarily shifting to yellow before fading back to blue, then he turned around to see the others fighting “Guys!” Sora yelled, jumping down to join his friends.

He helped his friends with the hopeful, using form changes to quickly end the battle, suddenly vanitas got thrown down, knocking into ventus and throwing them both to the ground “watch where you’re going” Vanitas growled. 

both Ventus and aqua scowled at him angrily as he pushed himself off. krycx then jumped down in front of the warriors, with Zura landing down beside him, Krycx summoned his keyblade and began to waltz towards them, with the hopeful creeping close behind. 

suddenly isa appears from a corridor of darkness and swings at the both of them with his lunatic. they quickly reacted and jumped back just before they could have gotten hit, he turned to the others “am I late” he asked smugly.

“where have you been this whole time!” axel shouted. He smirks at them, isa had gone on a personal mission a little bit after krycx attacked them first, “I’ve come back with some help” Isa said. 

Suddenly a large grey portal opens up above them. they all look up to see an army of nobodies falling out of the portal, samurai, snipers, ninja, sorcerer, berserkers, gamblers, reapers, assassins, dusks and the rest. “Isa what did you do?” Xion questioned. 

he turns around and started to explain “when we were all turned young and was in that weird location, I spotted a device that summons nobodies and controls them when I was scouting for an exit with lea”. Xion giggled and ran up to hug him, while axel playfully punched him in the shoulder “geez. You could have told us what you were planning” he complained.

as the nobodies were dealing with Zura and his hopeful creatures, krycx sneered at the guardians, he summoned his other keyblade and spun them around, transforming one of his keyblades into a chain saw and the other into a serrated long sword. 

he jumped into the air and flew into the centre of the nobody army, spinning around like a top, destroying all the nobodies in a instant and slashing into isa’s back, sending him to the floor. “Isa!” Xion yells, kneeling down and starting to heal him.

then Zura high jumped into the air, he raised his keyblade up “nova flame” he chanted. a giant ball of white flame forms at the tip of his keyblade, he swings it forward, sending the white fire hurdling towards the group. Aqua casted a large guard, creating a barrier between them and the fire, but the magic broke through the barrier like glass, Continuing to fly towards them. 

Quickly Sora runs up to the front of everyone and cast an unknown spell “guardza”. a giant teal magic knight shield appeared in mid air, the white flame smashed into the shield, stopping it and dispersing the flames everywhere.

He lowers the magic shield and jumps up into the air, clashing keyblades with Zura, they locked keyblade’s in the air, staying afloat before pushing off of each other, sending them both to the side of their respective teams. 

Suddenly Zura fell to his knees, he was apparently hurt since he was holding his side. he materialized his keyblade to his hand and painfully pushed himself up, using his keyblade as a cane to keep himself standing “I can still fight” he growled, pain underlying his voice. 

krycx look down at him and smiled, placing his hand on Zura’s shoulder reassuringly, he chuckled “well it was bound to happen” he said. His hand trailed down from zura’s shoulder to his back, the guardians gasped and their eyes widened in shock, he looked at them confused before his eyed widened as well, as Krycx’s keyblade was stabbed through his chest.

the hilt sitting oddly on his back “I don’t need weaklings on my team” Krycx whispered into his ear. Zura slowly looked down, staring at the wound in shock, he then looked down at his hands, they were coated in his own blood, but what was most alarming was that his hands were dissipating. 

he slowly turned around to look back at Krycx, he rips his keyblade from his chest and flicks it down, throwing the blood off of the blade, Zura falls down to his knees, he weakly turns around and grabs onto Krycx’s coat, “please I-I’ll do anything. I don’t want to disappear. Please let me live!” Zura pleaded, tears pouring from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. 

With his soft light blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, you’d mistake him for an angel. The guardians look at him with pity and sadness, he only lived for a couple hours, and now he was dying before their very eyes.

Krycx then knelt down beside him, he rested his arm on his knee as he pet Zura’s hair, patting those silver spikes back, he then gripped a handful of his hair and yanked him closer, pulling him in so they were face to face “I don’t need useless trash like you” he whispered. 

He then pulled Zura away and stood up, Zura was clawing at Krycx’s arm to release his hair, he let go of his hair before brutally kicking him in his side, crushing a few ribs. everyone watches this transpire in shock “how could you do that” Roxas yelled, causing Krycx to stop. 

He glared at the guardians, allowing Zura to breath and clutch his side “he was nothing more than a mere pawn. Something to be thrown away after being used” he replied. He realized that the hopeful was crawling away, he clicked his tongue in disgust and raised his keyblade, bringing it down on to his back. 

Zura screamed in pain before falling down limp, his body fading away completely, transforming into a ball of light and flying back toward Sora, whom he returned to.

 

krycx then aimed his keyblade at the others, they furrowed their brows and took their stances, he smirks and spun his keyblade around, aiming it at his chest, they looked at him shock but terra’s eyes widened when he realized his intent, “No!” He yelled, dashing at Krycx. 

But it was too late, Krycx reached as far as he could, Then he suddenly stabbed himself shocking the others, Terra stopped mid run and cursed. Krycx staggered back a bit, gripping the handle of his keyblade tighter as he pulled it deeper into his chest, the squelching of flesh rang through the badlands.

Then 2 balls of black and silver light emerged from his chest, they flew to opposite sides of krycx, growing in size and beginning to take form, both of the orbs solidified and condensed into the forms of organization members.

The one that was once the silver orb summoned a large axe, the handle was curved, the blade was longer at the bottom and the edge was riddled with serrated blades, the 3 spikes of the nobody symbol were facing sideways on the connected piece. 

Then krycx turned to the figure who was once the black orb, he handed his smaller keyblade to the other before grabbing the blade of his weapon and pushing it out with his palms, he finally dislodged it from his chest, grabbing the handle and flicking the his own blood off. 

Roxas then realized what happened, his eyes widening and his breath hitching, he then glared at them angrily “those are his heartless and nobody” he growled at them, as he readied his oath keeper and oblivion. 

everyone puts it together and stares at krycx’s nobody and heartless, they removed their hoods, the one wielding the axe had long black hair that covered half of his face, the other one had dark brown hair, slicked to the side with and undercut. 

He looked to his counter parts and waved his hand, suddenly shadows began too pool at Krycx’s feet “let’s have some fun!” he roared.


	19. The END?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why my OC’s are so powerful? Don’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note. The KH cast isn’t weak. My OC’s are just overpowered and play dirty

isa, axel, xion and roxas took on krycx’s nobody, he wielded his axe upside down, a stance similar to Isa’s. 

axel and isa jumped into the air with their weapons behind their backs ready to strike, but Krycx’s nobody was faster and maneuvered around and smashed his axe into isa’s side, knocking him into Axel and sending the both of them flying. 

he then turned his attention to xion and rushed at her, but roxas jumped in between them and dashed at the nobody. He brought his axe down with great force, Roxas quickly crossed his keyblade’s and raised them up, He successfully stoped the large blade, but the weight of the axe was to much. 

Roxas was doing his best to hold him off, pushing back with all his strength to keep the axe at bay. but all of a sudden roxas’s legs began to give way, Roxas then fell to a knee, allowing Krycx’s nobody to press his axe down with more force.

xion snuck around them and thrusted her keyblade forward, intending to impale the nobody from behind. but he sensed her attack, and used his free hand to grab the shaft of her keyblade, pulling her closer. 

She yelped as she was yanked forward, but he let go to grab her neck, he gripped her throat tightly, choking the life right out of her. Xion gagged and gritted her teeth as the air was pulled from her lungs, “Xion” axel shouted, as he finished recovering from the earlier blow.

He stood up and pulled isa to his feet “come on!” He yelled. Isa and Axel sprinted as fast as they could to aid their friends. suddenly they fell to the floor backwards, they tried to push themselves up, but it was like something was holding them down. 

They let go of their their weapons, standing up with little effort, “What the?” Axel said. He bent down to pick up flame liberator, but it wouldn’t budge, it was like it was glue to the ground “agh, I can’t pick up my keyblade” axel yelled. 

Isa bent down and grabbed the handle of his lunatic, he heaved backwards, but like Axel it wouldn’t budge. as both of them were struggling to lift their weapons, Krycx’s nobody finally spoke up “my name is Xryck (zerick). And I command gravity” he announced.

Axel and isa’s eyes widen in realization and they whip their heads around to look at him, Xryck tightened his grip on his axe, he pulled his axe back and smack roxas with the side of the blade, he was sent flying at isa, the sword wielder quickly jumped forward with his arms out, catching Roxas and crashing into the floor. 

“Thanks isa” Roxas groaned, rolling off of the bluenette and pushing himself up. Axel lent Isa a hand and pulled him back up, “Xion!” Roxas yelled.

The 2 friends turned their heads around, they saw that Xryck was holding xion hostage, he held her wrists with one hand behind her back, as he pressed the edge of his axe against her throat. “make your move” he taunted, chuckling lightly. 

They all gritted their teeth, Axel roared and reached his arms out to either side, his keyblade disappeared from the ground and in a flurry of flames, his chakrams appeared in his hand “you wouldn’t dare!” axel growled. 

Xryck chuckled and let go of her wrists, grabbing xion’s chin and holding her to face her friends, he grinned and dragged the tip of his axe against her face, lightly cutting her cheek. She started to cry, as blood seeped from the cut, roxas and Axel’s eyes filled with rage, enraged they dashed at xyrck like madmen. 

he smirked, pulling his axe away and letting go of her face, he pushed her forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her back before throwing xion at them. She flew through their air like a arrow, axel jumped up and catches her. but as he landed he sees Xryck above them, his axe raised in his back handed style. but roxas quickly rammed into axel, 

knocking him and xion away, while he took the full force of the blow from the axe “Roxas!” They screamed, as he skidded across the dirt. Xryck’s eyes darted to the side, he back flipped before isa punched him in the face, axel and Xion quickly ran to Roxas, healing him the best that they could with their limited magic. 

They helped him stand, Xion placed his hand on his chest to help steady his breathing, “Roxas. Are you okay?” Axel asked, He turned his head and nodded, Coughing a little. Isa jogged up to them, stopping to check the others, but then they remembered the situation they were in. 

They whipped their heads around to see Xryck silently waiting, his axe held normally and resting against his shoulder. 

he then swung his Axe forward, spinning it in his hand until the blade clicked and swiveled up, transforming the axe into a wide scythe. He let go of it and it began to hover around him (like Vexen), then it spun sideways until the blade floated vertically in front of him. 

he raised his hands and hovered over the axe blade momentarily, his fingers spread out. Suddenly he brought his hands down, tapping on components of the blade causing it to make some noise. they looked at him confused, why did the noises sound so familiar?. 

But after he tapped it a couple times they realized that his weapon had piano keys on the blade “geez, another music nobody” Axel thought. he started playing a song, the air filled with music, they don’t know why, but they instinctively relaxed as they listened to the soothing sonata.

suddenly a huge crater appeared beside them in an exploding of dirt and dust, it startled them, shocked by random breaking of the earth, then they looked at Xryck, he looks back at them and flashed them wild grin. 

He pressed another key and another crater appeared by their feet, all their eyes go wide and their skin go pale as they realized what’s happening “move it!” Axel ordered, they scramble away from each other, just as another crater formed from where they just were. 

they sighed in relief but they quickly had to run around as they tried to avoid his gravity attacks. he continues to play his piano/axe, playing “sanctuary” with great accuracy. then he hits a deep note. 

suddenly everybody felt as though they were being pulled towards him, then they were lifted off of their feet and flew towards him like bullets. he then hit a high note, using his magic he sent everyone crashing into walls, Xryck laughed maniacally spinning his scythe until it reverted back into his axe. 

He grabbed the handle and rested it on his shoulder again, he smugly waltzed up to axel as he was pushing himself on his arms and knees. He lowered his axe so it was slightly scraping through the dirt “you’ve gotten so weak” he spat. 

He squatted down and grabbed a fistful of axel’s hair, tugging on it to lift his head up, they were face to face, emerald eyes meeting amethysts. Xryck tugged axels head down, pressing his face into the dirt as he maneuvered him below his axe, raising the blade preparing to lop his head off, “goodbye” he sang. 

suddenly Xion lunged at him from behind, raising her Keyblade high in the air to slash at xyrck, but he expected this, he let go of his axe and let it hover in the air above Axel’s neck, he spun around and grabbed the shaft of her key blade again. He yanked it from her hands, ripping it from her grasp. 

he spun the magical blade around then thrusted it forward, jamming it into her stomach. her eyes widened and her breath hitched, the force of the thrust stopped her in mid air, the others stared in shock “xion!” Roxas cried.

she staggered, wobbling back as she shared in shock at the golden hilt protruding out of her belly, she fell backwards, the light in her eyes fading and the beat of her heart, slowing down. 

she was about 2 feet off the ground when Roxas sprinted towards her, almost tripping a couple times. he quickly slid against the ground to catch her. She fell into his arms as he slowed to a hault. 

he carefully removed the kingdom key from her body and casted curaga, but it was not strong enough, he shook her gently “please! stay awake xion!” he pleaded. Her eyes were half lidded and hazy, her breathing was soft but labored, and her skin felt cold “Please. I don’t want to lose you again” he sobbed, cradling her in his arms and crying his eyes out. 

Xryck sneered and let go of axel, letting him drop to the ground, he opened his hand and his axe flied back into it, he Walked over to the couple, raising his axe high in the air about to finish them off. 

Suddenly a samurai nobody appeared from a silver portal in front of him and stabbed him in the chest. Xryck tried to cleave the nobody in half, but all his strength left him and he dropped his axe, letting it clatter to the ground. 

He grabbed the blade, trying to remove the sword from his sternum, but the samurai nobody retaliated and drove it deeper. he tried to struggle, desperately reaching out to the nobodies hands, but then he saw his hands, he realized that he had already started to fade away “huh, I guess that I too was short lived” he chuckled.

the samurai nobody ripped his blade from xyrck’s chest, causing him to completely dissolve into fog of darkness, it flung its blade and spun it around, sheathing it. It turned around, walking up to Roxas before bowing down to him. it opened its hand to reveal a hi-potion, he offered it to his lord. 

Roxas quickly took it and popped the cork off, pressing the rim to Xion lips and pouring its contents into her mouth “c’mon Xion, take it. Please” he whispered. His eyes lit up when he saw her throat bob as she accepted the potion, greedily drinking the healing liquid.

And after glowing a green aura, the hole in her stomach was repair, her face was peaceful and her breathing was soft and gently, she easily fell asleep in his arms. Roxas smiled and looked back at the nobody “thank you” he said. the nobody nodded before teleporting in a flash of silver light. 

.........

 

Terra, aqua and ventus had taken on Krycx’s heartless. “Be careful. We don’t know how dangerous he is” Aqua warned. He snickered and spun his keyblade around (like how Ventus does), he grabbed it back handed and pulled down his right sleeve. 

he grabbed his glove and tugged it off, revealing a metal accessory at the back of his hand. It was black with a small dome with a golden rim, his fingers were bare. 

suddenly he held him arms out before slamming his fist into his other hand. The accessory emitted a bright light, blinding them, they shielded their eyes with their hands, the light was too strong, when the light died they lowered their arms and looked back at him, their eyes widened in surprise as they no longer saw a man wearing a black coat. 

Now standing before them was a man wearing a set of jet black keyblade armor, it had medium sized devil horns and was wrapped in chains. They all stood motionless, the sound of the wind whistling through the air, the sound of his armoured glove gripping the handle of his keyblade could be heard. 

they scowled at him, quickly they slammed their fists into their shoulder pieces to summon their own personal keyblade armours. in a flash of light they appeared in their armours.

they stood still in silence again, now with the sound of clattering metal, they raised their keyblades, getting into their preferred stances. 

terra was the first to act, dashing at him with great speeds, he jumped into the air swinging his keyblade down with only one hand. but Krycx’s heartless dodged to the side, he slammed his forearm against the blade of ends of the earth, knocking it out of terra’s hands and throwing it aside. 

he lunged forward and grabbed Terra by the neck, lifting him up into the air, the sound of his body suit crunching under his grip. “Oh I forgot to introduce myself” he playfully smacked himself on the head “call me kyxrc (kaiserc), I’m glad to make your acquaintance” he said, before chucking terra into a nearby rock, smashing it to pieces and sending dust everywhere.

When the dust set, his prone body was motionless on the floor “Terra!” ventus and aqua yelled, turning around and charging at him with speed and ferocity, they casted wind and ice spells at him, using their magic to bombard him, but he disregarded their spells, smacking their attacks away with his keyblade like it was nothing. 

“absolutely pathetic” he said unimpressed. Suddenly he disappeared from in front of them. Aqua and Ventus stopped in their tracks, frantically looking around panicking, they stood back to back, their eyes darting side to side under their helmets “do you see him ven” aqua asked.

quickly glancing back at her younger friend, but he shook his head. but the both of them were caught of guard when the ground suddenly lit up beneath them, they turned and backed away from each other, getting out of the range of the strange light.

But it was a trick. “Aqua! Looked out!” Ventus shouted. The master spun around, but kyxrc was already in front of her, grabbing Aqua’s neck and lifting her up into the air, grabbing the shaft of master’s defender and throwing it away. 

ventus dashed and went for a rear attack, pulling his arm back to swipe at him, but kyxrc jumped up and whirled around, guillotine kicking ventus in his back, knocking him into the ground before landing on him with all his weight. 

Now he held ventus hostage, stepping down on his back painfully, he summoned his keyblade and scrapped the sharp teeth against his visor. aqua desperately thrashed around in his grip, clawing and gripping at his arm, trying to break free from his hold. 

her body was trembling and her body felt numb, but he suddenly dropped her temporarily to grab onto her helmet, tightening his grip on her armor, cracking the glass of her visor. ventus wiggled and writhed under his boot, trying his hardest to escape, but kyxrc’s moved his keyblade and pressed it against his throat, he gulped as he felt the blade tear through the magic fabric. 

but every noticed a whirring sound in the air, kyxrc relaxed his grip on aquas helmet slightly and shifted his keyblade away from Ventus. then he suddenly realized and spun around. looking back he saw terra gone, he dropped Aqua, holding his keyblade high into the air to strike down the 2 keyblade wielders. 

suddenly kyxrc was sent flying into the air as terra rammed into him on a semi-formed keyblade glider. then he was whisked away into the sky by Terra, riding on his transformed ends of the earth. 

ventus composed himself and quickly pushed himself up. He watched as terra swerve in the air, bashing and ramming into Kyxrc repeatedly from multiple sides. he remembered and ran to aqua, she struggled to push herself up, holding her throat as she cough violently, he placed his hand on her back, casting the best cura he could muster, easing the pain in her neck.

She took a deep breath through her nose and sighed, she turned to her younger friend “thanks Ven” she said, her voice a little husky. she rubbed her neck and coughed a little, standing up with the assistance of Ventus, the both of them looked up to see terra repeatedly flying his glider into kyxrc like a rag doll, smashing into to him and spinning in mid air to smash him again. 

“we should help him” ventus added. aqua agreed, they both threw their Keyblades into the air, Wayward wind transforming into his surf glider, and Aqua transforming her masters Keyblade into a imitation of terra’s glider. It was more like a mix of a motorcycle and a broomstick. 

The seat and main section was the shaft of the blade, the guard became the handles and foot holds, and he teeth became a large fin. They mounted their gliders and flew into the air, joining their fellow friend, as kyxrc was rammed in the back again by terra. 

Having enough he quickly spun around and pushed himself up, jumping off of the nose of Terra’s glider. He threw his keyblade into the air behind him, it spun in the air as it circled around him, he pushed his hand forward and thrusted his Keyblade forward, transforming it into a glider, it shocked the others, he basically copied them. 

His Keyblade glider looked like a motorcycle, it had 2 large turbines on either wings, it had chainsaws at the front and apart of the wings, it was black and it had long handle bars. they raced in the air, trying to ram and knock into each other, Kyxrc kept crashing into Terra, sending sparks everywhere as the chainsaws cut into his. Finally Ventus and aqua joined in, chasing after kyxrc with terra, he got an idea and flew straight up.

terra, aqua and ventus grouped together and chased after him. they trailed dangerously close behind him, the ground below getting further and further away. 

suddenly he swivelled around in the air and stopped his keyblade glider in midair. he jumped off of his bike and pulled it over his head, dragging it around in the air before transforming it into a chainsaw. 

He spun backwards in the air, falling down towards them, with swiftness and precision he slashed his chainsaw sword and sliced all of their gliders in half as he dropped by them. 

they screamed in surprise as their gliders transformed back into broken versions of their Keyblades. they all panicked in the air as they plummeted to the ground. Kyxrc flipped in the air and slowly floated down, landing perfectly. 

He reverted his chainsaw back into his Keyblade, then as he planned the others came falling down screaming, flipping and spinning in the air before crashing into the ground with an explosion of dirt, dust and rubble. The impact and force fractured parts of their armour, stripping them of some of their protective gear and sending shards and rubble into their flesh.

they were unable to move, every attempt to move felt like knives and fire to their muscles. Kyxrc shook his head laughing and waltzed on over to terra who was struggling on his hands and knees. his arms were shaking and wobbling. 

his visor was cracked, revealing his mouth and an eye, his whole left shoulder, right hip and left shin were completely stripped of his armor, revealing his clothes underneath. He continued to push himself up, but Kyxrc stood in front of him and raised his foot, stepping on his head and pushing his face into the dirt, further fracturing his helmet.

“it must be sad to dishonor you master like this” he joked. Forcing all his weight and power into his boot, he crushed the back of Terra’s helmet, making him scream in pain as metal shards dug into his skull. 

Aqua and ventus cried out and winced as his screaming never ceased. then it stopped, fear and concern filled their minds, even if it hurt they angled their heads to look up at their friend. 

The watched as kyxrc removed his foot after terra stopped screaming, they saw shards of terra’s helmet fall off of his boot as he knelt down and lifted up an unconscious terra by his collar. 

he flexes his fingers and raised his arm, reaching back and casted magnera, suddenly aqua was pulled out of the crater she made and flew towards him.

kyxrc punched her in the face before she crashed into him, shattering her helmet into a million pieces and dazing her, she fell to the floor with a thud, lifting her head up hazily and groaning in pain and discomfort.

he walked over to her, dragging terra’s limp unconscious body along with him, he nudged her side with his foot. he wedge his toes underneath her and flipped her onto her back, gazing down at her glossy eyes and dirt caked face. 

He knelt down again and grabbed her throat, lifting her up again and choking the life out of her mercilessly, ventus tried to push himself up, but he kept of slipping and falling back down. Kyxrc remembered him and stalked over to him, he slid down the curve of the crater and stopped right beside Ventus. 

The heartless gazed down at the youngest of the trio, he reeled his leg back and kicked him in the stomach, launching him out of the crater and onto the flat grounds of the graveyard. kyxrc jumped out of the pit and landed on Ventus’s back, breaking a couple of ribs, the blonde let out a blood curdling scream.

Kyxrc winced in pain and clicked his tongue in annoyance, he started to bombard Ventus with kicks and stomps, not even caring as blood began to spill from him. His body twitched and jerked from the blunt hits. 

The trio had been beaten badly, all of them were on the verge of death, Ventus had a couple broken bones and was bleeding out, Aqua was choking and gagging at the lack of oxygen, her eyes felt heavy and mind felt hazy, and terra was unconscious and bleeding internally. 

As Kyxrc was about to finish them off for good, vanitas appeared out of nowhere and smashed void gear into his chest, knocking him away and making him release his grip on the older wielders. 

aqua landed on the ground and gasped, taking in deep but shallow breaths, greedily sucking in the air around her. 

She was thankful that Vanitas came at the right time and helped them, much to her dismay. 

Once she caught her breath, she realized the dark hand beside her face offering her a potion, she stared up at the ravenette in confusion, he glared at her and clicked his tongue “well? Aren’t you gonna take it?!” He sneered. 

She gulped and took it from his hands, popping the cork off and downing its contents, swallowing ever drop of the healing nectar, she exhaled in relief as the potion healed and soothed her wounds, letting her relax. 

After she felt strong enough, she proceeded to heal everyone, casting the strongest curaga she could, waking up an unconscious terra, rejuvenating ventus and fixing his fracture bones. 

now that they all have recovered, they have a chance to defeat kyxrc, they stood up to full height and summoned their keyblade’s, suddenly Kyxrc scoffed at them “you think you’ve won. ha! what a joke” He cackled. 

His keyblade armor disappeared in a flash of light, and he was left in his black coat, he flipped his keyblade around and he stabbed himself, disappearing in puff of darkness, his keyblade clattering to the ground before disappearing in a gust of dark winds. 

They sighed in relief as he disappeared, absolutely exhausted they retracted their armor, ventus fell down on his butt, leaning his head back and heaving a sigh, terra leaned forward and had his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths and Aqua looked down, her hands on her hips as she breathed deeply.

Then they remembered the black haired keyblade wielder, they all looked at vanitas, Ventus stood up and walked to him, wrapping his arms around his ‘brother’ lazily “thanks vanitas” ventus breathed.

Vanitas clicked his tongue annoyed, but he made no effort to push his ‘brother’ off of him, he turned his head away in distain, but they saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks, aqua chuckled at his embarrassment. 

........

Sora, Riku and Kairi were against krycx himself. sora and Riku sprinted forward and jumped into the air, both of them opted for a downward slash, but Krycx blocked them with his keyblade. pushing them back before thrusting forward into riku, launching him back into Sora and throwing the both of them to the ground. 

he dashed forward and disappeared in a flash (he was really fast). Kairi helped Sora to his feet, Riku pushed himself up, then they all grouped up. back to back, eyes darting side to side looking for him and Keyblades ready to strike. 

Krycx then reappeared above them on a higher platform, he chuckled “you think that xehanort was your worst enemy. think again” he sneered. he waved his hand and the sky turned grey, storm clouds condensing overhead. Sora dashed forward and quickly ran up the wall with flow motion, he pushed off the wall and vaulted himself into the air.

Sora jumped at him, swinging at Krycx with all of his power, but krycx kept parrying his strikes, not a drop is sweat fell off of him. Riku attempted to ambush him, climbing shortly after Sora and turning into a ball of light, maneuvering around them and reappearing behind Krycx, thrusting Braveheart for a powerful stab.

but he saw through his attack, dodging out of the was and grabbing his wrist, spinning around and throwing him into Sora. They were thrown off the platform, plummeting to the ground below, they crashed into the ground, Sora unfortunately being the cushion.

Krycx walked over to the ledge, he peered down smirking before jumping up and diving down at them, Kairi swiftly ran in and jumped up, intercepting Krycx and fending off against him. but he blocked her blows easily, as she thrusted her keyblade he stepped to the side and flew past him, he smirked and grabbed kairi’s wrist, pulling her into the air.

She thrashed and kicked around, but Krycx was just out of her reach, he held his Keyblade up and aimed it at her chest, Sora pushed himself up and saw Kairi being held up by her arm, with Krycx ready to stab her at a moments notice. “kairi!” he screamed, pushing himself to his feet and running to her, whipping his arm and summoning his kingdom key. 

“Sora!” Riku shouted, reaching out to his best friend, he tried to push himself up, but his legs were too weak. Krycx smiles as he sees him dashing towards them, he spun around and used Kairi as a human shield, Sora eyes widened and he slowed down, not wanting to hurt her. 

Krycx laughed as her twirled kairi around and trusted her arm forward, ramming destiny’s embrace through the air and into sora’s chest. The air was silent, the atmosphere dense as Sora was impaled by Kairi’s Keyblade yet again. 

Sora was in a state of shock, he staggered backwards, dropping his own Keyblade to the ground with a clatter and stumbling back. His hands hovered over the grip of destiny’s embrace, his eyes staring at it in disbelief “Sora!” Kairi cried out, punching and kicking at Krycx to let her go, he sneered at her and released his grasp. 

After dropping her, kairi immediately ran to catch sora, tripping on herself a couple times as she ran to the boy she loved. Riku Who watched all of this yelled in anger, slamming his fist into the ground before pushing himself up with new found vigour and rage, his legs no longer weak, they were now filled with unknown strength.

he charged at krycx in a blind rage, slashing and swinging Braveheart erratically. Kairi held Sora in her arms, cradling the back of his head to her chest, blood spilled from his mouth and his eyes were like marbles.

she pulled him up and hugged him as tightly as she could to her body, his heart was beating slowly and his body was getting cold.

she removed her key blade from his chest, tossing it aside and casts curaga on him, green magic erupted from her fingers, dancing along his exposed skin. She stifled her tears, but she couldn’t hold them back, tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped onto his face “I-I don’t want to lose you again” she sobbed, closing her eyes. 

Suddenly She felt something brush against her cheek, she opens her eyes to see Sora smiling at her, his arm was up to wipe her tears “don’t cry. I will always be with you” he reassured, his eyes as blue as ever. She smiled back and nodded, whimpering as she softly caressed his cheek, splattered with his own blood. 

Sora gave out a soft chuckled before his hand fell, dropping down limply, his eyes were half lidded but you could see how cloudy and unfocused they’ve become. He exhaled one last time before his heart stopped beating, and at that moment sora’s heart has vanished yet again.

his blue eyes paled into a milky white and his skin became icy cold “Sora?” She asks lightly shaking him. “c’mon Sora, say something” she pleaded, shaking him a little harder. “Sora?” She started crying. 

Riku slowly turned back and looked at then, his eyes widened in shock before filling with fury, he then turned back around and slashed at krycx harder with unbound wrath. 

“SORA!” Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs, tears pouring out like a river. the others had arrived now and witnessed this, they all went pale, Xion and Aqua covered their mouths to stifle their gasps, terra, Axel and isa froze in fear and in disbelief, and Ventus and Roxas felt a piece of them die in that moment. 

Krycx trapped Riku’s keyblade with the teeth of his and yanked it out of his hands, he raised his foot and kicked him away, throwing him into the ground. he finally noticed the others arrival and smiled, standing straight and resting his keyblade on his shoulder “it seems the others have joined the party. How fun” he snickered. 

He then flicked his wrist violently, summoning his other keyblade and his nobodies axe, they hovered around him. 

everybody glared at krycx, rage filling their eyes like Riku, they summoned their keyblade’s and rushed at him, they ran at him all at once, bombarding him with slashes, strike, thrusts and stabs with their keyblades. but he evaded and blocked all of their attacks, using his other weapons as shields.

As the others were fighting, Kairi held onto sora’s body tightly, she turned him around and pressed her face in the crook of his neck, staining his coat with tears, she sobbed into his skin, begging to feel its warmth again. 

suddenly sora began to glow, catching the attention of the others including krycx, they stopped fighting and lowered their weapons, his body floated up with Kairi desperately trying to cling onto him, “no sora! Wait!” She cried, but he slipped away. 

She grabbed onto his arm, somehow he pulled her into the air, she let go and fell to the ground, getting light bruises, suddenly on the ground Destiny’s embrace began to glow, and at the same time Riku’s Braveheart begin to glow as well, “what the?” Riku said.

Suddenly Braveheart flew from his hand, and destiny’s embrace flew up from the ground, they floated into the air and revolved around sora, they spun faster before, they drove themselves into Sora’s chest. his body absorbed their keyblades and glowed brighter, bright enough to blind them. 

They threw up their arms to shield their eyes. once the light died down they lowered their arms and went wide eyed in surprise. In front of them was someone wielding the x-blade, he wore asymmetrical keyblade armor, his left side had white, blue and gold while his right side had black, red and silver, he was hovering above the ground and his body was spread eagle. 

“This is interesting. Quite curious” Krycx remarked, humming in intrigued. Kairi pushed herself up, and slowly and hesitantly walked up to him, reaching out and grabbing his arm “S-Sora?” she asked, her voice warbled and faltering. 

he turned his head and looked back, he reached out his left hand and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and nodded slightly. “Sora” she whispered, leaning into his simple display of affection. 

he pulled his hand back and turned around, glaring at krycx through his visor, krycx laughed “who’d think that your friends actually gave you power” he mused. He dismissed his weapons and reached his arm up, in a flurry of dark elements, he summoned another x-blade, that shocked the others, but he summoned his keyblade again and he removed the keychain.

He playfully spun it around his fingers before grabbing it and inserting it into the x-blade, it became enveloped in darkness transforming the X-blade into a tainted perversion of it. its appearance was wicked the, key blade portion were replace by halves his key blades, the blade became more serrated and curved, and the wings on the side became more jagged and darker, shifting from purple to red, then to dark blue. 

He swung his blade down, pointing it at sora “now, lets have a nice clean fight” he joked, cackling maniacally. Sora stayed silent, Krycx smirked He atmosphere was dense, the pressure was killing the others. 

Suddenly they both of them vanished in a instant, there one moment, gone the next as their speed was unmeasurable, then they reappeared in the middle, the clash of X-blades created explosions and shockwaves that almost sent the others flying. 

Sora and Krycx battle it out, their strikes and blows began to shake the earth beneath, causing all the random key blades to fly up into the air, letting them rain down and shatter against the earth. 

but Krycx had the upper hand, being more swifter and agile he bombarded Sora with faster blows, slashing at his armor in precise moves. But after a while they stopped, Sora in front of his friends, and Krycx in front of him, they dashed at each other, but not as fast as before, yet they still flew through the air like bullets.

their x-blades clashed against each other again, they pressed their magic blades together, threshing to force the other down. 

Their weapons were so heavily lock that they were face to face, they they pushed off of each other so hard they launched the other back, they dug their feet in the dirt and skidded against the ground, stabbing their X-blades into the dirt to slow down their momentum.

Once they stopped both of them stood up, but Sora immediately fell back down onto his knee, a fist to the ground and his other hand still holding onto his X-blade, standing tall behind him. 

But the others looked to Krycx in shock, krycx was standing tall and strong, no cuts, scrapes or bruises, he was completely unaffected by their battle, while the armor of Sora’s armpit and left forearm had chipped away, then they realized his x-blade was damage. 

Part of the guard was missing and the wings and blade were chipped, even through the clinking of armor, they could still hear the ragged and labored breathing of sora. Suddenly Krycx appeared standing in front of sora, he grabbed Sora’s x-blade and pressed his boot to his armored chest, giving a good push and kicking him away, launching him into the wall.

“Sora!” they all yelled, sprinting towards him to help. krycx hummed then jumped up into the, thrusting forward and flying through the air like an arrow, pulling his arm back in an attempt to slash Sora. 

suddenly 3 people wearing key blade Armor appeared out of nowhere and blocked the strike from krycx, forcing him to retreat back by slashing at him, they jumped back and landed in front of the others as they got to sora.

the shortest of the trio (presumably female) had pink and gold armor, with horns like bird wings, and stars around her, the tallest of them had blue and silver Armor, with round horns that curved backwards, he had hearts all over his armor, and the middle one (presumably the leader) wore red and gold Armor, with small thin horns making his helmet resemble a crown, and crown symbols adorned his armor. 

but every one gasped when they realized that the key blades they wielded were familiar, the pink one had kairi’s destinys embrace, the red one had sora’s kingdom key, and the tallest wielded Riku’s Braveheart. they turned and walked over to Sora, helping him stand up and healed him and boosting his stats, with a plethora of spells. 

Sora sighed in relief, he pressed his hand to his armored chest and took deep breaths. after he was deemed fine they turned around and looked at Krycx, he scowled “new players. This is going be fun” he barked. 

Before he could say anything else, they dashed at krycx, overwhelming him with combos, shot locks and flomotion, they slowly began to deal damage to him, leaving cuts, scuffs and bruises on his coat and skin, but as time went on, Sora’s own Armor began to slowly dissipate, fading in and out every couple of seconds. 

“should we help them?” Xion asked. “probably not” axel said, as another shockwave shot out, sending dust and dirt through the air. 

The new trio of keyblade wielders knocked Krycx flying through the air, he was completely open, Sora took this opportunity and thrusted forward, Driving his own x-blade into Krycx’s chest as his keyblade Armor completely faded away, disappearing from his body, leaving him only in his protective gear. 

But as they began to plummet down to earth, sora let go of the x-blade, falling backwards and floating up from wind resistance. 

The blue armored one jumped into the air and caught him, krycx’s body fell down and smashed into the ground, he laid on the floor lifeless and limp, still impaled with the x-blade. the blue armored figure landed and brought Sora back to the group, kneeling down and gently laying him on the dirt, Kairi fell down and cupped his face, inspecting him for any signs of damage. 

The trio armored figures turned and started to heal the others, green magic encompassing everyone, axel stretched and cracked his back, He sighed and looked at their new companions “thanks for the save. But who are you guys” he questioned. 

“yeah I don’t remember any more keyblade wielders ” Ventus reminded. Their helmets tilted as if they were about to say something, but they hear a familiar voice “you thought the battle was over!” The voice roared. 

suddenly the trio of keyblade Armor wearers were blasted in the face with balls of darkness, sending them flying into the stone walls. they turned around to see krycx with sora’s x-blade still jammed in his chest wielding his normal keyblade, he was bobbing up and down as his breaths were unsteady “you think that could stop me, ha! in your dreams!” he shouted.

he suddenly knelt down, he brought his fist up to his mouth and coughed hard, he stabbed his keyblade into the ground to support him, his hands wrapped around the pommel. 

Then he collapsed forward, his body falling apart like bricks and fading away into darkness. his keyblade was left in the dirt, upright and unmoving like its fellow brothers and sisters around it. 

They felt relieved at his disappearance but they remembered the 3 armor wearers, axel, aqua and Xion rushed towards the trio keyblade Armor users. they realized the impact with the wall shattered their helmets completely. 

They stopped in front of them, they were about to check if they were alive, but the fallen trio started pushing themselves up “hey are you guys alrigh-“ aqua asked, but when they saw their faces they gasped, xion stumbled backwards while Axel and Aqua tensed up. 

the others noticed their gasps of surprise and looked in their direction, they watched the 3 keyblade Armor wearers slowly helped themselves up, and when they stood straight everyone went wide eyed, as they were face to face with familiar yet older faces. 

The ones who wore the armor and had helped them defeat Krycx, were older versions of Kairi, Sora and riku, they walked up to the group and looked at their respective counterparts, giving them a sincere smile (except for sora which was weird). 

Older Kairi had Nape length hair tied into a braid, her face slim and she wore pink lipstick, older Riku had shoulder length hair, tied into a pony tail, he was as buff as could be, his physique not that different from terra’s, then there was older Sora, he had slightly longer hair than the original, slicked back showing his forehead, his hair was still spiky but a stand of hair poked out into a cowlick, he had a broader physique and a more masculine appeal, his face angular. 

A portal of light appeared and Z/kairo walked out of it, he froze when he saw elder sora, standing silently in the presence of him. 

Older sora narrowed his eyes at him, an expression of distain on his face, he then talked for the first time, in a familiar booming voice “kairo you have done adequate. You will return with us after this” older Sora commanded. He gulped and nodded, standing stiffly like a soldier. 

everyone could sense an air of familiarity between them, looking back and forth between the two. “how do you know him Z” terra asked, curious like the others. Older sora growled at him, but older kairi chuckled and patted his shoulder “come on sourpuss. Lighten up” she teased. 

He grunted and looked away, older kairi strutted behind Z/Kairo and placed both hands on his shoulders “he’s my son” older Kairi happily explained. everyone took a moment to process the information, when it clicked they went wide eyed, they quickly spun around and stared at Kairi, her face flushed into a bright red and sweat dropped down her brow. 

“um...who’s the father?” Xion shyly asked, the others turning back to older kairi, waiting for her answer. older Kairi looked genuinely surprised, she then chuckled, shaking her head “you guys are so oblivious” she teased. 

She sighed, putting a hand to her hip and and pointing behind her with her thumb “buzz kill Sora” she replied. everyones eyes bugged out of their heads, they gasped and they slowly turned their heads to look at Kairi again, she was now redder than her hair and was sweating profusely, blood rushed to her face and she felt a little dizzy, as if she was about to pass out. 

“S-so Z, is Kairi and Sora’s son?!” Xion exclaimed. older Kairi giggled and wrapped her arms around kairo, lifting him into the air and nuzzling her cheek into his hair, he groaned in annoyance and embarrassment, his cheeks turning pink. 

Normal kairi flushes even more at the intimate contact her older self has with Kairo....h-her son. Suddenly older Sora walked up to them and tapped her on the shoulder, whispering something to her. she pouted and set kairo down, turning around and grabbing onto his hand, pulling him to older sora and Riku.

older Sora glanced back at the group one last time, looking at his younger self, he scoffed and swung his keyblade down, a blade of light flew through the air and summoned a portal of rainbows above them. suddenly it began to pull everyone into the air, sucking them into the colorful vortex, they were swallowed and thrown back to destiny islands, leaving kairo and the elder trio behind in the keyblade graveyard. 

they all fell into the sand, sending it everywhere. But kairi fell down onto sora’s prone body, knocking her out on his sturdy build, her eyes fluttered close as they gazed at his soft face. 

The day after.... 

Kairi woke up tired, she stretched her arms and yawned, humming as she felt relieve and energized from sleeping. she rubbed her eyes and looked around, she realized she was in her room. 

Kairi was about to leave her bed, throwing her covers off and moving her legs off the bed, but she felt something soft brush against her hand. She looked down to see Sora fast asleep in a chair by her bedside, resting his head on his arms, like how she did months ago. 

His calm, soft and gentle face, was beautiful, especially when he was asleep where his face showed his pure nature. she smiled and rubbed his head, combing her fingers through his chocolate spikes. 

He sigh in relief, nuzzling into her touch and snuggling into her bed, she giggled and played with the hairs on his neck, she caressed his face before sitting up from her bed, changing into cotton pants and a tank top. 

She stretched her arms one last time before walking to her door and grabbing the handle. she swung the door open and was met with a surprise. Waiting for her in the dining room was kairo, he was wearing normal attire, a red plaid sweater with jeans, sitting on a chain leaning back with his arms crossed “oh kairo why are you here”, she asked, surprised at his presence.

but she was interrupted by her older counterpart “we just wanted to make a quick visit” elder kairi said, but his expression said other wise. Kairi’s older self was wearing a simple sundress with bright colours and heeled sandals. 

then she sighed, Kairo pulled out a chair for his mother, “thank you hunny” she smiled at her son, sitting down. She the looked to her younger counterpart, “sora’s dark counterpart still exists.

but the problem is that there is not only 1 this time” she explained. kairi looked at her older self confused, “not only one? what do you mean?” she questioned. “The dark Sora you’ve seen before had recruited version of himself from parallel worlds before his demise” she paused. 

“The war is not over” older Kairi explained. Kairi began to process this information, “you mean there are other worlds that have different versions of us?” She asked. older Kairi nodded, kairi was about to ask again until Kairo stood up and interrupted her, “I’m sorry but we have to leave now” Kairo reminded. 

Older kairi looked to her son then back to her younger self, she grabbed her hands “remember. Even if you are worlds, or even years apart. You and sora will always love each other” Older kairi encouraged.

Younger kairi smiled, older kairi let go and stood up, kairo turned and summoned a portal of light, he looked back “don’t worry. 

This won’t be the last time you see us” he said. Kairi beamed, and waved kairo and her older counterpart goodbye, they waved back before disappearing from the house. 

To be seen later.


	20. Stage 2: “Betrayed heart”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dark occurrence. This is getting old.

In castle oblivion 3 hooded figures were conversing about some sort of plan, “we should break their hearts” the first one exclaimed. “no we should corrupt them with darkness” the second one suggested, then the other one yelled “we shall do both! torture their hearts so that they succumb to the darkness and loose their emotion!”. 

suddenly a fourth figure emerged from a portal of darkness, The others pause and look at him “I have an idea” he said. every looks at him puzzled “what do you have in mind” the first one asked.

“remember Donald telling us about the world order. well I propose that we break it, make parallel worlds intersect” he stated. Closing his hand like he’s crushing something. everyone nodded in agreement, shoulders bobbing as they laughed maniacally, “so who’s first” the fourth figure sneered.

Early morning.....

the four cloaked figure all teleported to destiny island just as the sun started to rise, quietly creeping into the rooms of Kairi, Riku, namine and xion, all fast asleep in their own way. 

as one of them opened the door to Namine’s room and carefully stepped inside, he stepped on a floor board that creaked loudly. Namine stirred in her bed before her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, startling the cloaked figure. 

her hair was disheveled and unruly, and her nightgown was slipping off her shoulders, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, smacking her lips before looking at her door, seeing a person in a black cloak crouching down in front of her. 

She squinted and furrowed her brows at the intruder, but before she could realize the Situation, the figure lunged forward and grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her arms and chest, and clasping a hand over her mouth. 

She let out a muffled scream and kicked around, turning her head to remove his hand, but before she knew it, she was violently tossed into a portal, her scream echoing through the house before she was gone. 

Xion, Riku and Kairi abruptly woke up from hearing namine. they all groaned and moved around their beds groggily, but before they could fall back asleep, they too were grabbed by the cloaked figures and thrown into portals, not reacting fast enough.

Hours later...... 

when Roxas woke up he went to wake Naminé and Xion, he walked down the hall yawning and stretching his arms, he stopped and knocked on namine’s door “Namine!” He called. 

No answer, he knocked again, “namine?” He called again. He grabbed the handle and opened her door, her room was empty, he shrugged it off and walked to Xion’s room. He knocked on her door “Xion!” He called. But no answer, it’s getting weird now, he didn’t knock again, Roxas just swung the door open, Nothing. 

they weren’t in their rooms, roxas’s tired mind didn’t assume the worst “they must be eating breakfast already” he told himself. He yawned again and walked back to his room to change into his casual clothes. After he was done he walked to the kitchen, but when he entered the dining room he saw the others frantically talking and moving around, “morning guys, what’s wrong?” he asks, confused. 

they turned to look at him shocked, “Roxas. Xion, Naminé, kairi and Riku have all disappeared” aqua explained. his mind registers her words, and he quickly goes on edge, “what!? What happened!” he asked. “we don’t know. Sora woke up earlier to wake them up, but they were gone. And they left their gummi phones as well.” axel said, walking up from behind Aqua.

then they began to question their current whereabouts, aqua sighed and sat down on a couch in the living room, she leaned back, exhaling in frustration, she held her chin thinking “where could they be?” She pondered.

then she noticed it, smack dab in the middle of the coffee table was an envelope, she reached for it and picked it up, opening it and reading its contents. As her eyes roamed the page, they widened “hey guys I think I found something” she called, distress in her voice.

They looked at her to see Aqua waving a sheet of paper in her hands, “what is it?” Isa asked. “it’s a note” aqua said, handing it to terra. He took the letter and started reading it out loud, “if you ever want to see Kairi, Riku, xion or namine again come to castle oblivion then we will tell you our demands”. 

every one looks at each other, mostly confusion “what’s castle oblivion?” Ventus asked. “It’s what the land of Departure became after Aqua transformed it” sora explained. Then his face scrunched up further confused “But wait. didn’t you turn castle oblivion back into the land of departure aqua?” Sora said. 

she thought to herself for a second, “yeah, you’re right. I turned it back so we could wake Ven up” she said. “so what do they mean by castle oblivion?” axel questioned. Aqua stood up, suddenly a blue card fell out of the envelope in aqua’s hand, Sora noticed it and kneeled down, picking it up, he looked at the card and he gasped, “what? what’s wrong?” Terra asked. 

“I know where they are. They are in a virtual castle oblivion” he said. They looked at him even more confused “um, how do you know” ventus asked. 

He smiled and held the card up “the card belongs to a terminal that I used to talk to tron” Sora replied. “And where is Tron?” Roxas asked. 

“Radiant garden. It’s the computer room they have” he said. everyone perked up, and Sora pumped his fist “let’s go!”. 

virtual castle oblivion.... 

Kairi was kneeling down in the dark, her head slumped down as she slept. then she woke up dizzy, her mind oblivious of her surroundings and the position she was in. There were a couple overhead lights, blinding her from their brightness, she moved her hands to cover her eyes, but she couldn’t move them, she felt something around her wrists and the clinking of metal.

She looked up to see her hands were tied above her head with chains, thoughts began to swim through her mind and her eyes snapped open. she whipped her head around to see Riku, namine and xion in the same position she was in, they were slumped over as they were unconscious, she then hears a voice “it’s so sad to have ones life change because of his peers” the voiced mused. 

He sounded familiar, but the way he talked was full of distain. he then walks into the light, a typical black coat, this could be anyone, Kairi angrily glared at him.

he then struts towards Kairi and grabs her chin, kneeling down on 1 knee and leaning closer to her, he inhaled deeply then sighed “oh how I missed you Kairi” he said, his tone calm and sincere. she looked at him confused, so he reaches up and removes his hood. 

it was Sora with white hair, darker skin and yellow eyes, her face turned distressed “why are you here. I thought Sora destroyed you” she gasped. he pushed her face away and let go of her chin, standing up and turning away, “who ever said I’m your Sora” he snarled. 

she stopped and looks at him confused “what?” She exclaimed. he snapped his fingers and 3 other cloaked figures emerged from the shadows, he waved his hand and the figures nodded, removing their hoods, Kairi face went pale and her eyes go wide, her pupils displaying. she stared at them in denial “no...no! it can’t be”. 

They’ve arrived at Radiant garden, quickly asking Ansem for permission, after they got the okay they got to the terminal, Sora started typing away on the keyboard “um Sora? Do you know what you’re doing?” Aqua asked. He turned around and smiled “nope!” Then he slammed a button. 

Before they could refuse, the console lights up and suddenly pulls every one into the data scape, sending them flying through a tunnel of lights and code “what the hell!” Axel yelled, spinning in the air about to hurl. 

Ventus, Aqua and Sora were flying with ease, while Terra, Axel, Roxas and Isa wear spinning and flipping in the air uncontrollably “I gonna vomit” Roxas groaned, his head spinning and bile threatening to come up. “No! Turn away” Axel cried. 

Sora then pulled out the terminal card “are you guys ready” he asked. Aqua and Ventus nodded with determination, while the others continued to move sporadically. Sora throws the card forward and summoned a portal, every one flew through it. 

On the other side of the portal they ended up on the first floor, Aqua, Ventus landing gracefully while the other boys smack face first in the white tiled floor, the terminal card floating down from above. 

Sora knelt down and picked it back up, pocketing it for later, He looks to the others “Follow me” he waved, before dashing off. Aqua and Ventus quickly followed, the others groaning as they pushed themselves up and ran after them. 

when they entered the last floor of the virtual castle oblivion, they come across a large door that no one recognizes, other than axel and Roxas. Sora held up the card and it glowed, the door unlocked with a loud click “how’d you know how to do that? And how’d you know that would work?” Axel asked. 

Sora crosses his arms and tapped his foot, he held up his hands before shrugging his shoulders, he turned around then pushed the doors open to reveal a pitch black room, the light from the doorway illuminating the dark room. 

The light revealed Kairi, Riku, namine and xion in the middle of the room, unconscious and tied up with chains “Riku! Kairi!”. “Xion! Namine!” Sora and Roxas shouted, sprinting towards them.

But one of the cloaked figures appeared, wielding the no name key blade and baring it to kairi’s throat. he wagged his finger “uh uh uhh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you”. the whole room lit, revealing the other cloaked figures dispersed around the room, either sitting or standing “who are you, what do you want with them” Sora demanded. 

the one who was threatening Kairi removed his hood, to reveal dark sora “they are a essential part of our plan to ruin your life” he sneered. They were all shocked “but how? How are you here, I defeated you!” Sora said, waving his arm to the side. 

He chuckled “wouldn’t you like to know”. Both sora’s glared at each other, and air of malice filled the room, suddenly aqua spoke up, “why did you kidnap them. What purpose did it serve”. 

He scowled at her, “it’s because of what he takes for granted. And what we yearn for the most” he said, pointing at sora. every body looked to him, he pondered that “what I take for granted” he said, while holding his hand over his heart. 

suddenly the other cloaked figures move behind Riku, namine and xion and began to emit wisps darkness from their bodies “catch us if you can” the one behind namine called. 

Then they all disappeared with their captives, leaving the room with the remaining guardians before they could say anything. They all groaned in frustration, being put on a wild goose chase now, but roxas noticed something on the floor where Riku was.

he walked over to it and knelt down to pick it up, “it’s another note” he said, he opened it and then read it out loud. “if you want Riku go to hollow bastion”. He looked down and saw that the letter also had coordinates written on it. 

He walked back to the others and they look at each other confused, “hollow bastion?” Terra questioned. “oh yeah. uh hollow bastion used to be radiant garden” sora added. 

“but radiant garden is back to normal, and we’re in radiant garden. So there’s no way we Could go to hollow bastion” axel added. Sora swiped the note from Roxas’s hands and read the coordinates “We can though. The coordinates are different from radiant garden, so I think it’s a similar worlds” Sora suggested. 

they all became more confused, Sora then materialized his keyblade and summoned another portal “cmon guys” he said and walked through. the portal teleported them back to Radiant garden to pilot their gummi ships, sora imputes the coordinates and started to fly.

they arrived at the coordinates, and saw that it was hollow bastion, a purple mangled castle like castle oblivion. “how is this possible” Isa asked as they landed. They docked their ships and exited them.

Sora looked around “yeah this is hollow bastion. I recognize it from anywhere”. “But it feels....different right now” he thought, But he shook his head of those thoughts and dashed forward, jumping off of the cliff side. 

They sighed “what an idiot” they groaned. They collectively chuckled before following him down the cliff.


	21. Copy cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the Soranort from Violetstar’s KH fic

they jumped from floating rock to floating rock, busting through the front doors and dashing inside the castle to the room where the princesses of heart were once held, the keyhole to kingdom hearts.

When they gawked at the sight of the giant machine, sora summoned his keyblade “I hope this works” he uttered, raising his keyblade and pointing it at the dormant machine.

terra then walked closer “uh sora. I don’t think that’s such a good ide-“ but he stopped when he heard the keyhole open. A warp hole opened and sucked everyone in, sending them through a tunnel of blue light. 

The energy and magic sent everyone hurdling to another location, but knocking them out in the process due to the pressure and force they were flying at.

.....everyone began to wake up, pushing themselves up from the cold stone floor, rubbing their heads and checking for any external injuries. 

But when they looked around, they realized that nothing has changed (as much as they thought) they were baffled when they were still in the same room “I’d thought it would work” sora whined, tapping his foot impatiently as he thought. 

But they were surprised when they saw Riku and Kairi burst into the room, they looked around before setting their eyes on sora. “sora!” They yelled, running to the brunette. 

They tackled him and hugged him tightly “your back to normal” kairi cried, rubbing her face into his chest. Sora was confused, he grabbed their shoulders and pushed them away, when he got a good look he realized.

they were way younger than him, they were not wearing their keyblade gear, actually they looked like they were from his first adventure. 

He stared down in shock at them, younger riku and kairi stared at sora, before realization dawned on them “sora, what happened to you. why are you so big” Riku looked past him. “and who are those people with you?” Riku asked concerned. 

Finally sora and the others realized that these 2 weren’t their riku and kairi, but sora did feel nice and smug being taller than riku. Everyone else walked from behind sora and began to group around Riku and kairi, frightening them.

riku held out his arm in front of kairi protectively “who are you people! are you with the darkness!” he shouted. Sora rolled his eyes and sighed, But just as sora was about to tell him to calm down Sora felt something, he whipped his head up and saw him, everyone curiously turned around to see what he’s looking at. 

In front of them was one of the cloaked figures holding their Riku hostage, he was slumped over and his hands tied behind his back. “Riku!” Sora yelled. The other Riku looked back and forth, confused and shocked “what is happening”. 

“wouldn’t you like to know old friend” the cloaked figure said. The other Riku looked back to him as he removed his hood, to reveal underneath Sora, but he had green eyes, brown hair with white at the roots and with his normal skin tone, “Sora?” He hesitantly called. 

“yes and no” he said, chuckling. every one summoned their key blades, startling the other Riku and Kairi “you have those too?!” Kairi exclaimed. the dark Sora sneered then knees Riku in his stomach violently, waking him up, he yanked on his silver hair, lifting his head up to show him the current situation. 

His eyes flutter open, hazy at first before focusing on his friends, then his eyes shoot open when he sees a younger version of himself, “Am I going crazy?” He thought. 

Riku stared at his counterpart, wide eyes full of shock. Then dark sora spoke up “this world is my home. similar to yours yet completely different”. They stared at him suspiciously “different how” questioned aqua, “in this world my so called friends pushed me away and allowed me to succumb to the darkness” he sneered. 

every one looked back to the other Riku and Kairi, there heads were down and they heard Kairi sniffling, dark Sora then points his keyblade at other Riku and Kairi “and it’s all their fault”. Kairi began to cry, while Riku looked down in dread. 

suddenly the room filled with darkness, in flowed through the room like a thick sludge, the other Riku and Kairi were engulfed, disappearing from the room. It only left Dark Sora, Riku and the others alone. Almost immediately the darkness subsided, clearing away and leaving them in a different location.

they were in the castle that never was and the other Kairi and Riku were now older, mirroring their other selves. “Sora you have to stop” other Riku said. he laughed maniacally and pushed Riku aside “make me”. 

Dark Sora disappeared, then he reappeared as he attempted to slash at riku’s throat, but the other Kairi quickly casted a ball of fire to distract him, making dark Sora jump back and allowing other Riku to knock him away, “you wanted to help me right, so why are you interfering” evil Sora shouted, scaring everyone. 

“We do want to help you. But you need to listen to us” other Kairi argued. He shook his head “all I need you to do, is stay out of my way!”. They scowled at him, “then we have no choice” other Riku states. 

so in retaliation other Riku and Kairi pull out Armor from their pockets and place it on their arms, pressing the button and enveloping them in light. Once it subsided they were wearing keyblade armor, Kairi’s looked like aqua’s while Riku’s had bat and bird wings. 

“Sora we don’t want to hurt you” other Kairi warned, holding her hand up and slowly walking closer to him. he growled “you already have”, his arm cracked with dark lightning. 

then they dashed at dark Sora, they slashed at him but he disappeared, causing everyone to look for him. Their eyes darted side to side searching for sora’s dark counterpart. suddenly they heard a scream, they saw pieces of key blade Armor fly all over the room.

they whipped their heads to look back, their eyes widened when they see evil Sora lifting other Kairi up by her neck, she grasped onto his arm and gripped his wrist tightly, occasionally swiping and clawing at him. 

the upper half of her armor and her helmet was gone, her face was red and her eyes were unfocused. but they heard the sound of shifting metal and some gasps and groans.

They look up and stare in shock, as the other Riku was violently kicking around in the air. he was hanging from the ceiling, since sora’s keyblade (that had extended into a whip) was wrapped tightly around his neck. the left half of his armor and his helmet was gone.

his face and neck were red, saliva dripping from his mouth, as he clawed at his throat and tugged on the keyblade. Everyone watched in horror as evil Sora was current suffocating his friends. 

They had enough and they were all about to jump in, but both other Riku and Kairi stopped moving. The others gasped in horror as the both of them had fallen unconscious, with bruised marks on their necks, other Kairi went limp in evil sora’s arm, her mouth agape and her eyes rolled into her head. 

while other Riku dangled motionless in the air, eyes half lidded and foam coming from his mouth and falling to the floor. In a flash of subtle light, the gazing eye keyblade reverted to its original floor, allowing other riku’s body to fall to the ground with a hard thud. The whole time, dark Sora drooled while wearing a malicious grin.

he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smacked his lips, throwing other Kairi over his shoulder before proceeding to pick up the other Riku’s motionless body. he then raises his keyblade and summons a portal, walking towards it. 

“wait!” Normal Sora called. Dark Sora stopped, but didn’t turn around “why did you kidnap our Riku?” Sora asked. evil Sora looked back, “to draw out mine“ evil Sora answered, he snickered before leaving.

.......

After removing Riku’s restraints Axel notices a envelope on floor where the portal that dark Sora had Sora. He walks over to it and picks it up, opening it. He reads the whole note “hey guys, I think I know where namine is” he called, waving the letter in his other hand. 

every one looks at him, he clears his throat then reads the note out loud, “the witch who tampered with our memories is located in the place where it all started”. “castle oblivion” Sora commented. 

they all look at each other a little confused “I think it’s a different castle oblivion” Sora quickly corrected. They oh’d in understanding “hey axel are there any coordinates” Sora asked. “okay one my name is lea and two yes their are” he replied. “okay let’s go” Aqua said.

Another castle oblivion.....

“aren’t you excited namine, your friends are coming to save you” a cloaked figure said enthusiastically.

he gripped her face tightly and yanked her forward. Their faces only inches away, he licks his lips before darting his tongue out and dragging it up her cheek. He backs away then flatly slaps her, leaving a red mark “mmh sweet, almost like Kairi” he cooed.

That sent chills up her spine, she shuddered at the comment. “who are you” she barked, this courage coming out of nowhere. the figure scoffed before removing his hood, namine’s widen and her face goes pale, “why don’t we have some fun before they arrive” he snickered, the unknown figure licking his lips. 

When they arrived at castle oblivion they quickly park the gummi ship and entered through the front door. they dashed inside only to stop when they notice something. 

they sniff the air “hey is that food?” Terra said, every one had also picked up on the scent of food. Since they had left that morning to look for Riku, Kairi, Namine and Xion, they forgot to have breakfast before they left. 

The feeling of an empty stomach quickly came to mind, then rushed towards the source, busting through some more doors to find a table full of treats and breakfast foods. Oddly convenient. “Riku you’re probably starving. We better get you something to eat” sora said as he walked closer to the table to get Riku something to eat. 

but before he could reach for some fruit, aqua suddenly raised her arm to block sora’s path. “what gives aqua?” ventus asked. Without responding she summoned her keyblade and casts ice magic at the table. 

Spikes of ice erupted from around the table, the others were about to complain until the table began to jerk around. Suddenly black limbs begin to sprout from it, “heartless!” Riku shouted weakly. everybody summoned their weapons and quickly acted, jumping onto the heartless. 

They slashed and strike the heartless, but terra noticed the food falling off of it, the fruits rolling off its back and the plates of food sliding off as well. “guys the food is actually real” he yelled. 

everyone stopped and looked at terra, Sora spotted some fruit and grabbed a strawberry that flew into the air and popped it into his mouth. his eyes lit up “he’s right they are real” he confirmed.

Sora, terra and axel jumped off the heartless and caught some of the food that was flying off as the others attacked it. after they caught enough food, Roxas slashed his keyblade’s in an X, cleaving the heartless’s leg off. It slumped down, allowing Isa to bring his claymore down, slicing right through it. 

It disappeared in a puff of darkness, thankfully the food that Sora, terra and axel collected didn’t disappear, so they distributed it to everybody, especially Riku who was starving. They took a minute to eat, relishing the feeling of their stomachs settling down. 

after eating they ran up the nearest staircase, when they got to the top they found namine on the floor. her hands were tied, her body was bruised, bloody and scratched, she was completely uncomfortable. 

Riku ran up to her, grabbing her gently and lifting her up “what happened to you” he asks, lightly shaking her. namine shifted in his arms, he peeked up when she moved. She struggled to open her eyes but with the remainder of her energy she said “it’s..a..trap”. 

Suddenly the doors to the staircase disappeared and a hooded figure appears. Suddenly a corridor of darkness burst from a pool of darkness, the figure casted aeroza, knocking everyone into the portal, sending them to another unknown location. 

)5(“]>+}|¥....... When they arrived on the other side they realized that they were in front of Yen Sid’s mysterious tower, they all stood up, Aqua summoned her magic and quickly got to healing namine.

she was still unconscious but thankfully Riku shielded her with his body. Then she was completely healed, her skin devoid of cuts, bruised and dried blood. 

suddenly other versions of Kairi, Riku, Mickey and axel burst through the front door of the tower, the team was shocked yet again. The other group had stopped running when they saw Sora, with his bright blue eyes.

Kairi and the other Riku ran over to hug him, they started crying, “Sora, your back to normal. I’m sorry for what i did to you, I’m sorry?” Kairi cried. It started to get awkward getting hugged out of context from other versions of his crying friends.

“umm....I’m not your Sora” he said, pushing the both of them away. Kairi looked at him confused, her eyes were red and tears hung on her lashes. “what do you mean?” She asked. 

Sora sighed and pointed behind him with his thumb, they looked behind him curiously. They went wides eyed when they saw axel, namine, another Riku and some other people behind sora. they whipped their heads back and forth in disbelief between the axel behind sora and the axel behind them. “there are 2 Axel’s!” Other Riku exclaimed. 

both of the axels stared at each other with curiosity. suddenly in unison they said. “wow that’s super freaky” as they closely inspected each other, even mirroring each other’s movements. but the red headed twin’s fun was interrupted when the cloaked figure from before appears. 

He removed his hood to reveal another dark Sora, now with brown hair with white highlights, yellow eyes and lightly tanned skin. he smiles “hello my precious Kairi” he cooed. Our main group got shivers down their spines. Suddenly his expression became slightly annoyed when he looked at the others.

“why are you with other people Kairi, you mine and only mine” he sneered, summoning the no name key blade. He raised it and pointed it at Kairi “even if you’re just a heart I’ll keep you safe. your mine Kairi, your heart will be mine, I WILL HAVE YOU!” he roared. 

he lunged at her with primal rage, only for normal Sora to jump into the fray and kick him right in his stomach, launching him into a gummi ship, incidentally tipping it over. 

Dark Sora slowly pushed himself up onto his feet, all while he continuously glared intently at Kairi. “I will have her, i will make her mine, she will be mine!” he screamed. 

he crouched down and began to crackle with black lightning as darkness pooled around his feet. shadowy arms emerged from the ground and latched onto Kairi and namine, Sora and the others quickly summoned their keyblade’s and began to slash away at them, trying their hardest to prevent evil Sora from taking them.

Dark Sora clicked his tongue in annoyance at their rescue attempt, magic courses through him as he brought his keyblade down, aiming it at them. The air went frigid as blizzaza focused at the tip, “take this!” He laughed as the cold magic flew towards them.

It hit the ground, sending pillars of ice outwards, it knocked all of them away while completing avoiding The redhead and the blonde. “Sora!” Other Kairi screamed, reaching out for the boy she ‘loved’. 

Without any distractions the arms of darkness pulled the girls down into the pit, they cried out one last time before disappearing into the pool of darkness. Dark sora’s shoulders bobbed as he chuckled to himself “she’s mine, she’s finally mine and no ones going to interfere”. 

Dark Sora threw his arm up and summoned a corridor of darkness, he looked at the others and smirked triumphantly, walking through the portal. “we gotta save them” sora said, pushing himself onto his feet. 

“you know where they are?” asks other Mickey. Sora nodded “if my hunch is correct, then they’re at the organizations headquarters” he said. They all pushed themselves onto their feet “but wasn’t it destroyed?” Other Riku asked. 

“It was rebuilt. The organization needs a headquarters” Sora explained. After they healed up and took any necessary items, they split up, boarding either one of the vacant gummi ships. The engines roared as they blasted off, flying towards the organizations headquarters. “don’t worry we will save both of you” Sora thought.


	22. Rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to resume the red head and her nobody.

Castle that never was...... 

Kairi felt uneasy, she shifted around to get comfortable when she realized she was in a bed. Eyes snapping open she bolted up, sitting on the bed with wide eyes, she looked around and saw namine laying down next to her on the bed. 

It was weird seeing her, but she was happy to see her nobody. Still feeling the fatigue of sleep she yawned and rubbed her eyes, then she felt a throbbing pain coursing through her skull. she held her head and fisted some of her red locks “ugh my head hurts” she groaned. 

“good morning Kairi” cooed a familiar voice. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched, she slowly lowered her hand and slowly turned to the source of the voice. Seat at the foot of the bed was, Dark Sora sitting down on a chair backwards. 

He carefully and patiently watched the both them, he crossed his fingers while resting them on the back of the chair. “did you rest well” Dark Sora asked, smiling at Kairi. She gulped, what was she supposed to say in this situation, She grounded her decision and went for it. 

“Sora. what do you want with us” she asked hesitantly. Dark Sora chuckled “I only want you kairi. I only took namine because she smells like you”. that sent shivers down her spine, her body went into full alert, but a piece of her prevented her from being too afraid of Sora. 

he then stood up from his seat and walked to kairi’s side of the bed, crouching down so he could rest his head on his folded arms. She slowly scooted away from the edge of the bed until her elbows bumped into Namine’s back. Kairi gazed back before looking back at evil Sora “why are you doing this Sora. don’t you care about us” she questioned. 

his face became annoyed but it instantly became relaxed as leaned closer to her and gently caressed kairi’s cheek with the palm of his hand. She couldn’t help but ease into it “the others don’t matter, only you do. you are the only one I love kairi” he stated. 

He then grabs her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently while gazing into her eyes. she quickly yanks her hand back and shoves him away. “Sora. I love you too but you aren’t well. this isn’t like you, you need help” she said, truly concerned. 

his expression turned despaired then evolved into flaming hot rage. Without hesitation he lunged at kairi and grabbed her throat, she chokes and claws at his hands, weakly kicking her feet as she was pinned under her weight. “why don’t you understand Kairi, I’m doing this because I love you. you are mine kairi, mine and only mine. and I will keep it that way, even if you are nothing but a corpse” he snarls.

her eyes widen and dilate into pinpricks “a corpse!?!” she screamed internally. his grip tighten around her neck crushing her windpipe, kairi tried to fight back but her strength was waning, her breath was shallow and she was choking and gagging on her saliva. 

her mind was going blank as her eyes rolled up into her head and she began to foam at the mouth, suddenly dark Sora’s grip loosens. 

As the pressure left her throat, her eyes came back and she gasped for air, panting raggedly and coughing. Her eyes focused, then dark Sora fell and slumped onto Kairi, getting the air knocked out of her she weakly yet successfully pushed him off of her. 

Kairi sat up and saw before her Dark Sora was knocked unconscious, a trail of blood going down his face. Behind him namine was standing and breathing heavily, she was holding the back of a broken chair above her head, Kairi then noticed the shards of wood on his back. Namine dropped the chair and grabbed Kairi by her wrists and pulled her up “we need to go now” Naminé said.

“na-mi-ne” kairi struggled to say, her voice dry and husky. namine shook her head “don’t talk, just breath” she said. Kairi nodded, namine supported her and slung kairi’s arm over her shoulder, she helped her walk out of the room and into the dark empty hallway. 

Kairi and namine traversed through the hallways, checking every door and corner for an exit, but most of the doors were either locked or not helpful. then they heard the sound of metal clanging, then the sound of metal scraping against something. they both looked behind them, In the distance they saw something flickering across the ground.

They narrowed their eyes, trying to figure out what it was, when it was close enough their eyes widened. They realized the light was sparks flying from Sora dragging his keyblade across the floor. his voice echoed through the dead halls “oh princess Kairi” he called in a sing song voice. 

they quickly turned back around and speed up, trying their best to keep distance between them, suddenly without seeing them they bumped into another cloaked figure. 

they both back away in fear but suddenly the cloaked figure waved his hand and a portal of light appeared behind him. they both heard Sora speed up, his boots loudly clicked against the ground “DON’T LEAVE!” he roared. 

the cloaked figure got behind the girls and quickly ushered them into the portal, but before they completely entered the portal they both heard the clashing of metal and evil sora howling like a beast. 

As Sora and the others were about to sneak into the castle a portal of light suddenly opened before them, they summons their keyblades ready to attack whatever was about to come out, but when they saw namine helping a limping Kairi they instantly relaxed and dismissed their key blades. 

Sora ran up to them, namine handed Kairi over to him and she slumped into his arms, forcing Sora to kneel. He turned her around so her head rested against his chest, he looked back “aqua” he called, she nodded and quickly kneeled down to heal kairi.

“So-ra” other kairi weakly uttered. “yeah it’s me” he reassured, petting her head. she weakly raised her arms and threw them around Sora, gently hugging him and beginning to cry. Riku walked up to Naminé and helped her up “Naminé how did you and Kairi escape” he asked.

“someone wearing a black cloak appeared. He created the portal and supposedly fought against the dark Sora” she explained. every one looked at her in regard to what just occurred to them, but in the end they’re all relieved. they walked back and boarded the gummi ships again before they attracted any unwanted attention. Kairi had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. 

She was sitting in Sora’s lap, her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest. he lifted his hand and moved some of her hair to get a better look at her face “still cute” he thought.

Mysterious tower.....

Back in front of yen Sid’s tower Sora handed an unconscious Kairi to the other riku, cradling her small body in his arms. Sora then glances over to see both axels bidding goodbye to each other. 

He smiled at their funny quips. suddenly a letter appeared and floated in front of sora, he grabbed it and quickly tore it open. His eyes narrowed as he read the letter, “the puppet that seals our memories is held within the confines of fate that held another you”.

Confused he checks the envelope, he turns it up side down and shakes it. a piece of metal fell out of the letter. His eyes widened in realization “guys I know where we have to go next”.

......

Xion’s eyes fluttered open, she tried to rub her eyes but she couldn’t move her arms. Feeling uneasy she crooked her head down to see that she has been tied to a table, her arms and legs restricted by some leather straps. 

she looked around to see a cloaked figure inspecting knives and scalpels on a metal cart. he noticed that xion was awake “oh sorry for not noticing earlier, i was fixated on my tools” he chuckled. he then removed his hood to show xion. it was dark Sora with white hair, normal skin tone and one yellow and blue eye, “now my little puppet what shall we do today” he says as he pulled out a sharp scalpel, twirling it between his fingers. 

xion eyes widened and she began to tear up as he started striding towards her. he grinned “don’t worry, it will only hurt a lot” he then maniacally laughed. Outside the hallways echoed with xions screams.

back with the keyblade wielders Sora helds up the piece of metal, showing the others “xion is being held in mansion at twilight town” he explained. roxas looks troubled “how can you be so sure” Axel asked.

“it said something like fate that confined another you, so that meant”, “roxas” namine said. Sora nodded “the metal is from the container that held me when I was asleep”. 

Sora than gripped the metal hard, “we have to hurry because I have a feeling that xion is in trouble”. 

.......

when xion woke back up she jerked up with a start, he heart hammering hard against her chest. Her breathing was sporadic, and her chest heaved. 

She patted her chest as she calmed down, only then did she realize that she was in a dark room. she was sweating and breathing heavily, she got up off of the steel table, but she felt a sting in her side. 

Xion winced as she pulled her shirt up. Her breath hitched as she sees a giant gash in her side, starting from her left armpit to her waist. she quickly casted a simple cure, she sighed as her flesh was patched up. 

She grabbed the handle of the door which surprisingly was unlocked, she swung it open, the hall way was more dilapidated than the room she was in. she crept down the Vacant hall, carefully checking each and every door she passed until she got to the end of the hall. 

it had a door that was better condition than the rest, no scratches or chipping. xion opened it to find herself greeted by a familiar sight, she was in a white room with drawings spread across. this was where namine stayed during the first organization 13 reign, she walked around the table looking at pictures of Riku, Kairi, Sora and namine. 

but at the corner of her eye she notice a peculiar drawing. it had all the keyblade wielders holding hands while Sora was off in the distance with a sad face, xion stared confused at it before caressing the drawing with her fingers, feeling pain from it, “I drew that when I was with namine” a voice spoke out. 

xion whipped her head around to see dark Sora leaning against the wall while tossing a yellow star charm up and down, turning his head to glare at her boredly. she looks at him confused “in this world I was the replica, the empty shell that took your memories while you played hero, but deep down I knew this truly wasn’t the case, in reality I was a replica of a replica, made in the image of the original when he had perished”.

xion dropped the drawing and threw her hands to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. She was about to apologized “save me the tears, you’re the reason why I’m in constant pain, your the reason I can never be complete. Why I can never be happy” he sneered, pushing himself off the wall.

“but I’m not your xion” she said, he glared at her then disappears. only to reappear behind her holding her wrist and twisting her arm behind her back while he had a keyblade held to her throat.

“the only way for me to be rid of this pain, is to return you to where you came from. nothing”. She groaned as her arm twisted painfully, tears began to fall from Xion. As she was waiting for something to happen, the pain in her arm ceased. 

But before he could have strike her, sora had suddenly dropped to the floor in pain. he screamed in agony, the screams could be heard from outside the mansion. Xion debates on whether to back up of help him.

He gripped his face in his hands tightly, then snapped his head towards the door way “namine why” he groaned. 

Xion turned to see a pale arm poking out of the darkness. They walked out and Xion gasped. It was Naminé, but her hair was a ruby red and she wore black dress. 

she slowly began to close her hand making dark Sora scream even louder than before, the pain was to immense. he began to foam at the mouth and bleed from his eyes and he howled crazily. “why!! I loved you” he cried.

“I know, that’s why I’m doing this” she uttered. She closed her eyes and sighed, closing her hand. Dark Sora suddenly stopped, his hands flopped to his sides and his eyes were glazed over. He fell over unconscious, hitting the floor hard with a lout thud, splattering blood on the white floor. 

Namine blankly stared down at dark Sora, then she averted her attention towards xion, “I know you’re not our Xion but it’s good to see you” namine said, she then went up to her and gave her a hug. 

Twilight Town.....

when everyone arrive to twilight town they had been walking through the forest until they heard the screams startling them. 

they dashed towards the mansion, busting through the main entrance and sprinted towards the source of the scream. Sora knocked down the door to the white room “xion are you oka-“ he asked but he saw xion and a red haired namine quietly drinking tea with each other. 

everyone entered the room, “we have some guests” red haired namine said. xion put her cup down and stood up. She quickly ran up to axel and roxas giving them a big group hug, they hugged her back.

“hello axel, hello brother” red hair namine said, every body looked to her as she silently drank her tea “you probably have questions don’t you, especially my other self” she said as normal namine revealed herself from behind Riku. 

The other namine sipped her tea then sighed, putting it down on a saucer “in this world roxas and I are brother and sister, kairi was my creator, xion and i were the best of friends, axel was like an older brother to me, and Sora was my significant other” she explained shocking the others. 

she then waved her hand revealing a secret compartment in the wall that spun around, where she had contained Dark Sora. He was strapped in a similar style as Xion had been. Confined by leather straps wile in a ‘standing’ position. 

Dark Sora’s eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. Once he focused he screamed “namine release me at once, I command it”. she got up from her seat and flatly slapped him shocking the others again. “I’m not your property” she retorted, in a manner alien to regular namine.

she then turned around with a sad expression, “your Kairi is being held in another world by the 1st Dark Sora, their leader” she said.

“he will have your head for this, for betraying him. why did you betray us” Dark Sora sneered. “I didn’t betray anyone, you did” red Naminé screamed at him. she regained her composure then turned around and told them a message “the one who mended others hearts is imprisoned in a world devoid of magic so you shall act upon the calls of others hearts of the same form”.

she then waves her hand and a portal of light appears beneath them making them slowly sink into the portal. but before Sora was fully engulfed by the light he saw the other Dark soras appear and bare their no name keyblades at her. she smiled at sora, giving him a small wave as he and the others fell into the portal. 

red haired Naminé had sent them back to destiny island. they all got up after falling out of the portal “we really need to stop falling through portals like that” Axel commented. Sora then noticed something in his hand, he opens it to see namine’s good luck charm, he smiles and said “don’t worry Kairi we will find you”.


	23. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note:

So originally I wrote a piece where they go to the world of Japan. Using the Yakuza AU by Charlie co and Violetstar. But I decided that that was a little far fetched. So I deciding whether or not I’m going to leave it up to your imagination or if I’m gonna write a whole new chapter. Either way I have the chapters after that prepared.

So basically dark Sora’s kidnap the Kairi of that world and imprison her with the main Kairi. That worlds Riku and Sora and the others go out to rescue them. Some hijinks happens then the main cast appear to save them. They have some exchanges then save both Kairi’s. 

Comment if you’d like me to keep the original chapter because it makes no sense and it starts off with rape.


	24. Kidnapped again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random smut. Don’t ask me why, but I’m terrible at at writing.

After they had saved Kairi they returned to destiny island. They had to plan their attack on the evil sora’s.

but just as they were about to walk inside the house a portal of light appeared. From it the red haired Naminé walked out. 

“namine. You’re alright” Sora called. she walked towards the group, but the was she was moving felt so unnatural. then she collapsed.

everybody’s eyes widened in horror from the giant X carved into her back, still fresh and leaking with blood. Riku ran up to her and carefully lifted her up “aqua can you help heal her”. 

She nodded and casted healing spells on her, but suddenly the portal of light was corrupted by darkness and turned black. All 4 evil sora’s emerged, all of them begin to chuckle “our plan is almost complete. But we need the princess”. 

then they summon their no name keyblades but 3 of the dark sora’s summoned vanitas’s void gear, Riku’s way to dawn and the heart unlocking keyblade. but every one noticed they held their keyblades differently. 

One held it over their shoulder, double handed, behind the back and like Riku. there was a moment of silence, then they charged at the warriors of light. axel and Riku protected both namine’s. 

The dark soras slowly gained the upper hand, pushing everyone back slowly. suddenly the dark Sora with brown hair, yellow eyes and tanned skin grabbed Kairi from behind and teleported away in a burst of darkness. 

And regular namine was grabbed by Sora with white hair, yellow eyes and dark skin, after sneaking past Riku and Axel. “No! Kairi! Naminé!” Sora screamed. the remaining 2 sora’s jumped back towards the portal, “come to the world that never was” they said in unison as they vanish into the dark corridor. 

It collapsed, leaving the others and red haired Naminé left. 

Kairi opened her eyes to a pitch black room, darkness everywhere. But before her eyes could fully adjust, the lights turned on blinding her. 

she rubbed her eyes to see the 3 of the soras excluding the one with monochromatic eyes, “what do you want with me” she barked. they didn’t respond they only loomed closer to her. 

she tried to run away but something yanked on her leg, causing her to trip. She looked back to see a metal cuff and chain strapped to her left ankle. 

She summoned destiny’s embrace and tried to unlock it. But nothing happened, it didn’t unlock, no clicking noise, it just remained attached to her leg. Panicking as they were much closer, Kairi began to lash out on the metal cuff. 

she tried her hardest to destroy it but the blows only scratched it. By then, the trio of dark soras had already gotten to her. they quickly grabbed her arms and legs, restricting her movement. 

then they slowly, but impatiently started to remove her clothes. 

Kairi flailed her arms and kicked her legs around but the dark soras tightened their grips on her limbs, making her skin hurt and probably bruising her flesh. 

Any time she tried to resist, the dark Sora’s held her down with their immense strength. in the end they had successfully removed all her clothes except for her necklace, socks and boots. 

they momentarily backed away to admire their work. Kairi tried to cover herself to the best of her ability, using her arms to hide her bust and pressing her thighs together to hid her privates. 

all of the soras grinned and began to chuckle, then it evolved into a maniacal cackle. all of them began to drool as they raked their eyes all over Kairi’s body with intrigue and lust. 

all of them started to remove their cloaks and pants until they were completely nude. over all the weirdness she thought to herself “isn’t that a bit uncomfortable”. due to the fact that they were already shirtless underneath their blacks coats. 

but her eyes widened into dinner plates when she realized all of their large erections, all of equal size and thickness, standing tall like a pole. 

Memories from the night with dark adult Sora resurfaced, Kairi shivered at the memory. she tried to remove her restraint again, but they pounced onto Kairi holding her down with their combined strength and weight.

“please don’t do this” she pleaded, but her cries fell deaf to their ears. they positioned themselves on opposite ends of her, one grabbed onto her jaw, while another grabbed onto her hips, the last grabbed onto her thighs as he laid beneath her. 

Each of them lined them self up to one of her holes, they teased her by pressing the tip against her. Even through the fear, a piece of her was excited about it. She closed her eyes as she felt them prod and slide against her pussy and puckered hole. 

She pursed her lips as the one by her head was smearing his precum onto her face. She heard a low growl before the ones by her crotch and ass rammed their members into her without mercy. 

She shrieked and screamed in pain, the one by her head took this opportunity and shoved his cock down her throat. 

They all eased themselves further until they were fully sheathed inside her, locking to the hilt. She felt so terribly full, her ass and throat were stuffed full and her pussy was clenching tightly around the cock in her snatch. 

Without warning they began to trust into her at a fast pace. Her ass and throat felt painfully dry, as they pounded into her relentlessly. Soon the sound of gagging and squelching noises rang through out the room as her first orgasm tore through her body. 

She had no time to recover, her mind began to cloud over as her body convulsed from another orgasm. she gagged from their cocks, tears shed as the corrupted versions of her most loved one raped her and stuffed all her holes. 

they tightened their grip on her as they picked up their pace and thrusted harder and faster into her. every time she tried to move away they just pulled her back, prompting another orgasm. 

at this point her legs have gone completely numb, the air was repeatedly forced out of her lungs, and her body ached from all the thrusting. she reached up with shaky arms and dug her nails into the back of the Sora using her mouth. 

he groaned as her nails scraped against his skin, causing him to bleed, but he continued on. kairi was getting weaker, her consciousness fading as she cummed for the eleventh time. 

her body spasms before going limp. Succumbing to the pleasure, her mind was only filled with lewd thoughts. the dark soras grinned happily as they are having their way with her. she closed her eyes as they thrusted one last time, pushing themselves to the hilt before pumping their thick white fluid into her body. 

“they’re filling me up, it’s so warm” she thought, as they shot rope after rope of their cum into her. They all sighed as they finished inside of her. 

She squirmed as the dick in her mouth blocked her air way. With her remaining strength she slapped the thigh of the one in her mouth. Finally softening, they pulled out their limp members. 

She felt so tired as she felt their goo slosh around her womb and stomach. She looks up to see them all exhausted from the fun they just had. 

They watched as Kairi coughed and gagged before puking up a puddle of semen that was pumped into her belly. She took deep breaths and slowly sat up, but she shivered as cum drizzled out of her lower holes. 

she buried her face in her knees and started bawling her eyes out, she felt so disgusting, so vile, so used. the dark Sora’s look at each other then they grinned. 

Kairi heard their foots steps and looked up to see them looming over her again with their cocks rock hard and standing. her eyes widen in fear and her body freezes “please stop. just let me go” she sobbed, but they disregarded her cries as they push her down yet again. 

Her body was far to exhausted to retaliate, so she allowed them to slowly push her down. She closed her eyes and prepared to be defiled again, but she elicited a soft moan as they began to massage her body. 

They caressed her back, legs, chest, neck, shoulders, all over her body. she gasped and flinched every time they rubbed a sensitive area. 

suddenly the Sora behind her reached under her arms to grope her chest. he moved them around like he was kneading dough, pinching, flicking and pulling on her nipples. 

her eyes started to become dull as she was filled with pleasure. suddenly the Sora directly in front of her started French kissing Kairi, swirling his tongue around the insides of her mouth, she then felt him slip his fingers into her crotch. 

she tried to reach and grab his arm but the Sora behind her grabbed her wrists holding her back. she felt his fingers enter her, curling and scissoring her pussy. 

the third Sora hastily groped her bottom, rubbing his calloused hand slowly up and down her sides and belly. 

the pleasure started to get to her head, she began to lose consciousness as they start to get more aggressive, all she could say was “please no more”. 

........

Naminé’s eyes fluttered open. She looked down at her body to see that she woke up on a gurney. she looked around, she’s in a empty room with a singular door opposite to her.

she weakly pushed herself off and walked out of the room. But she immediately found herself in white room, one all too familiar to her.

Seated on the others side was the dark Sora with monochromatic eyes. he was sitting with one leg over the other as he casually sipped his tea, staring at Naminé without even saying a word.

she hesitantly walked closer to him as he enjoyed his cup of tea. as she was within a meter of him, he sighed and set his cup on a saucer and placed it on a nearby table. 

he stood up, making Namine freeze. He snapped his finger, and chains flew up from the ground and latch onto her arms. she tried to free herself. Her shackles rattling as she tugged her arms.

but the chains begin to retract, pulling her arms down and the rest of her with it. Dark Sora marched towards her.

He reach forward and grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks with his fingers. he yanked her forward and pressed their lips together.

She squealed as they kissed. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him lick her lower lip before shoving his tongue into her mouth. He forced her mouth open, engaging in a heated open mouth kiss. 

he sucked on her tongue, swirling his around her mouth in hot caressed. she tried to resist him, but his tongue thrashed around violently in her moist cavern.

but through the lewd act, she felt a warm liquid enter her mouth and slide down her throat. she reluctantly drank the mysterious liquid. 

She coughed when Sora pulled away. Then Namine began to pant and drool, her face turning a beet red while her legs shook heavily. “what did you do to me” she questioned, a slur to her voice.

Dark Sora flashed a smile “just a little push”. suddenly all her strength left her and she dropped to the floor. 

she was sweating, he breathing shallow and her chest heaving. Her chest moving with every breath. Namine felt incredibly hot, her body feeling like it was on fire.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her arms flew down, covering her crotch with both hands. Dark Sora cocked his head to the side quizzically.

Naminé’s face was scrunched up in concentration, her brows furrowed, biting her bottom lip, sweat streaming down her face and her was was flushed bright red.

suddenly she relaxed. He body loosening up and her expression softening. Why? Well she started peeing. her eyes were half lidded and her mouth was slightly agape as a she stained her panties.

When she finished, she was sitting in the puddle of pee she created. Namine tried to talk but her body couldn’t react. She was so out of it that she wasn’t even ashamed.

Dark Sora then snapped his fingers and a table raised from the floor. the chains around Naminé’s wrists dissolved and disappeared.

He walked closer and cared picked namine up, disregarding the puddle of urine he stepped in. He brought her over to the table and gently laid her down.

Grabbing a hold of her limp arms he slipped her arms into the cuffs attached at the top of the table. As his gloves fingers grazed the skin in his arms, he licked his lips.

As namine started to calm down, Sora grabbed the bottom portion of her dress and violently tore it off. She squealed and thrashed around as he hooked two fingers in her panties and ripped them off as well.

Her bottom and Nether’s were completely exposed. she clamped her legs together, but her body was too weak. dark Sora just slipped his hands between her legs and pried them open with ease.

She felt the chilled air of the room on her heated sex. Namine flushed harder when she felt her nipples harden.

Dark Sora knelt down and hooked the back of Naminé’s knees on his shoulder, circling his arm around her leg to grab onto her pudgy thighs.

Dark Sora leaned closer and drew a long line with his tongue down inside of her thighs. This scent pleasant shivers down the blonde’s spine. 

He moved his tongue around, licking the sensitive skin of her legs and the cleft of her ass, while making sure he wasn’t touching her crotch. 

She whimpered as the pleasure built but her cunny wasn’t given proper attention. Yet Namine kept moaning and flinching as dark Sora continued to tease her.

Naminé’s body wanted more, she wanted him to touch her pussy, to please her. But she made a soft noise when he backed off to rest.

namine could feel him panting, his hot breath hitting her crotch. She twitches from it and stifles a moan.

he stood up, using magic to lower the table. He reaches down and zips up the lower portion of his coat exposing his rock hard erection. Namine angled her head down, her eyes bulged out.

She just stared in disbelief by how large it was. Then out of nowhere he pulled out a bottle of lube, popping the cap of and pouring the content onto his gloved hands. The gross sound of squelching making her cringe.

Dark Sora rubs the viscous liquid between his gloves hands. Namine gasped and jerked when she felt the cool sensation of the lube touch her heated skin.

namine gazed with half lidded eyes as dark Sora began to spread the lube all over her body. Starting from her calves then working his was up. 

his hands and the lube were cold, but they quickly began to heat up. she moaned as the slippery and sticky liquid is rubbed all over her body.

She arched her back when Sora ran his hands over her ribs and belly before cupping her small breasts.

Sora stopped and retracted his hands looking down at namine’s body which was now sticky and glossy. And her eyes were heavily lidded, as if she were to fall asleep this instant.

Dark Sora then leaned in, rubbing his erection over her moist crotch. He heart thudded hard against her chest and her breathing became more heavier.

Namine whimpered, feeling his hard, warm shaft against her cunt. He grips himself and positions his dick to her entrance. Then without hesitation he rammed into namine sheathing himself inside of her.

she screamed in pain as blood, her virgin barrier was destroyed. Blood trickled down dark sora’s cock. Namine shivered and she curled her toes as the pain wracked her body.

he stared down shocked “you were a virgin?” He asked. she simply nodded tears stinging her eyes. he grinned down and her. then he began to thrust.

He groaned and grunted “argh. I though that Riku popped your cherry” he gave a sharp snap of his hips that made Namine squeak “but I guess not” He said as he continued to thrust.

namine’s legs flailed around as he rammed his member in and out. Sora now entranced with her body started groping her breasts again. Leaning closer to nibble and lick her neck.

Getting a vulgar idea. Sora let go of one of her breasts and roughly grab her jaw. He collected saliva in her mouth then gripped her face.

She moaned in anguish, opening her mouth and allowing Dark Sora to spit into her mouth. namine just let it happen as the lotion and the fluid she drank earlier made her body weak and painfully hot.

He smirked “I gave you medicine that has an aphrodisiac affect” he whispered into her ear before forcing her jaw open to spit in her mouth again. 

after a while she started to gargle and choke on the mixture of his and her spit pooling in Naminé’s mouth. 

suddenly he grabbed her by the throat, gripping tightly and choking her. He laughed as he felt her pussy tighten up. “Ha ha ha! You’re nothing but a slut hah” he cackled, as he hold he neck tightly. His blue and yellow eyes boring into her.

The puddle of drool began to leek out from the corners of her mouth, staining her cheeks and the table.

as he was about to finish she locked her legs around him unintentionally. he gazed back before grinning, he then releases his grip on her neck and leans down, pressing a harsh wet kiss to her as he thrusted one last time.

He sheaths himself, pumping his white, burning liquid into her. She arched her back off the table, flinching and jerking as she feels his hot sperm flowing within her.

She gurgled on the spit before turning her head and allowing all of it to spill out of her sore mouth.

he pulled out of her, letting his cum leak out of namine’s crotch. he walked over to her head and gripped on her hair, yanking on her flaxen locks painfully.

He gripped his half hard cock and slap her cheek with it. Hovering over her he press the tip up against her lips. “clean it” he order, a growl to his voice:

namine unwillingly complied, opening her mouth and taking in his length. she weakly bobbed her head, sucking and licking his dick, covered in his seed and her juices.

he pulled out of her mouth with pop. completely covered in drool with saliva bungeeing from the his head to her lips. she gasped for air, her lips puckered and her tongue hanging out.

His member stayed hard and firm. spit and cum dripped off of his dick into her gaping mouth. her mouth stained with saliva and semen.

Sora snapped his fingers again, the table retracting into the floor, leaving namine’s motionless body on the floor. Her body just leaking a cocktail of sexual fluids.

with her mind drifting away she gazed up. She saw his cocky demeanor soften into compassionate. “I’m sorry but this is to complete our plans, so please acknowledge my apology namine” he said. 

She grew confused, but her head tipped to the side as darkness encompassed her vision.


	25. Hijinks ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rape. Why you ask? I have no clue either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I have no clue why I went into more detail with aqua.

After they landed their Gummi ships, every one entered the complex carefully, searching around for enemies at every corner. “we have to be careful” terra warned.

But as they entered a corridor, everyone heard 2 screams. they turned around to see that xion and aqua were gone. they whipped their heads around, trying to find out where they went. 

........

xion blinked slowly as she woke up. She propped herself on her arms as she pushed herself to her feet. But she stumbled.

sustaining trauma to the head after falling from a trap door would make someone a little hazy. Seeing as she couldn’t go back the way she came, she walked down the only hallway she could see.

with her keyblade flashing into her hand, Xion slowly treaded forward. At the end of the hallway was a bright light that shown through the darkness. When she entered the room she realized it was very familiar.

it was a replica of her room from castle oblivion. The monochromatic color scheme was oh so memorable. she walked around the room, sliding her hand against a nearby table reminiscing about her past as the XIV member.

suddenly a throbbing pain ripped through her head. she held her head in both hands, stumbling around. a High pitch squeal ranger throughout her mind, the pain almost unbearable.

she tripped froward on herself, but to her surprise was caught by roxas “roxas you found me” she said happily. “yeah xion” they exchanged smiles as roxas helped xion steady herself. 

“cmon let’s move forward” she insisted, about to grab his hand but she noticed that roxas’s keyblades were out. “what’s the problem roxas?” she asks.

he silently stood there with his head hanging low. She leaned down to get a good look at him, but she gasps. Her blue eyes wide as she stares into his yellow eyes.

she slowly backed away from him. “roxas?” She called, her voice shaky with fear. he scoffed “wrong”. he lunged forward and swung his keyblade’s at her, ripping her dress up into shreds.

she tried to summon her keyblade but he knocked it away the second it flashed into her hand. He twirled around and kicked xion in the stomach. She hit the wall and staggered, but she didn’t react quick enough.

before she knelt it, roxas was pinning her up against the wall. She yelped as he stabbed his keyblade into the wall on either side of her (Kabedon style).

he let go of his keyblade’s to violently grab at her. Xion resisted and tried to push him away. Violently wrestling with the ravenette, roxas spun her around and grabbed her wrists. Forcefully wrenching her arms behind her back.

With magic he created ropes of light. Expertly forcing her into submission and tying her arms together, from her wrists up to her elbows.

He lifted her and heaved Xion up and over his shoulder. She thrashed around, kicking her legs as ‘Roxas’ carried her across the room.

He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. He turned it around and roxas sat down in it. He pulled xion off of his shoulder and pulled her onto his lap, spreading her legs so she was straddling him.

he spread his own legs to pry xion’s open. he gazed down at her underwear and chuckled “cute strawberries you got there” he teased, making xion blush. 

he reached down and hooked his fingers in the hem of her underwear, pulling aside to reveal her shaven mound. He reached further down to zip his pants down, whipping out his dick.

she wiggled on top of him trying to loosen her restraints, but she felt something warm brush against her crotch. she looked down and gasped at the sight of his girth, gently throbbing against her bare snatch. 

“roxas please stop” she pleaded, he chuckled dryly, “who ever said I was roxas” he cooed. 

her eyes widen at the sudden realization but was instantly brought back to her senses as her chest hurt. She looked back to see roxas pinching her small nipples.

She wasn’t as developed as most girls, but her small body and thin frame were alluring to roxas. She whipped as the blonde played with her chest, pinching and tugging on her nipples. 

But before she could resist again, she felt him press the tip of his dick against her slit. she winced and he groaned as he slowly shoved his erection into xions crotch.

The head bypassed her lower lips and entered into her cavern. He kept pushing further, slowly until he slammed forward and thrusted himself hilt deep, breaking something in the process.

she screamed in pain before slumping down on roxas. he felt something warm trickle down his thigh. he looked down to see blood trickling down his cock and onto his legs. 

He looked back up at her “first time huh” he jokingly said, his mouth in a ear to ear grin. xion cried and sniffled “I’ll get you for this” she growled. 

he smirked as he pulled out of her, making her wince, before he slammed it right back into xion. she gasped In Pain, he pulled her closer and drew a long lick up her neck.

He nibbled on her ear lobe as he began to thrust sporadically, causing her blood and juices to leek out of her and splash on his thighs. 

He smiled sadistically as xion cried into the shell of his ear. “who new a simple puppet could feel this real, your so tight” he moaned, his hips continuing to snap up and down.

She cried harder. The pain that comment brought her, it broke her heart. But she knew the real roxas loved her too much to ever say that.

suddenly the fake roxas hilted himself and stilled, breathing out a sigh as he released his thick white liquid inside of her, filling her up to the brim until it started to leak out of her. 

It came out in a torrent, mixing with her blood and her own juices. She sobbed at how pleasantly warm her belly felt. he pulled out and dropped her onto the floor. She cried out as the back of her head banged against the tiles.

he snapped his fingers, magicking her restraint away. He then knelt down and laid a folded black cloak he has summoned right beside her.

Then he casted a cure on her. she shakily pushed herself onto her knees, looking confused by the fake roxas’s generosity, especially after he had just raped her.

but he stood up and began to walk away. he stopped at the door way before looking back. suddenly he started to dissolve into black particles “I’m not the real roxas but I just wanted to know what others pain feels like” he said.

“but why did you rape me?!” xion cried while glaring at him. he was silent for a moment before giving xion a whole hearted smile.

“pain leads to power” he said. Xion slowly watched as he began to disappear into nothingness. His body slowly dissolving into light particles before he was completely gone.

The moment he was gone Xion felt a fresh wave of tears come out. She hugged her naked body, tainted by a perverse version of the one she loved, as his essence oozed out of her.

With Aqua....

Aqua’s eyes fluttered open. She pushed herself up and rubbed her head. she had fallen unconscious after falling down a hidden stair case. 

Aqua composed herself and tried to walk back up the stairs. But as she was going to put her foot down, she heard a click before the stairs started retracting into the wall.

Each disappeared with a metallic clang until they were no longer visible. “great” she cursed in frustration. The blunette looked around. 

Opposite to the stairs was a hallway. Seeing as it was her only available path, she decided to walk though the corridor before her. But as she walked further in, she suddenly got a head splitting headache.

She struggled to stand up. The keyblade master stumbled around until she summoned her master’s defender and used it to prop herself up.

She took a moment to rest before continuing further down the hall. At the end was a regular wooden door. she swung it open and walked into the grey room.

It was that was poorly lit, with only a fluorescent light to illuminate the room. She looked around the barren room until she spotted something large on the floor.

The room was too dim that she didn’t recognize it. she walked up to it and knelt Down. she inspected it for a minute, only realizing later that it was covered in a black tarp. 

She reached for it and slowly peeled it off, only to gasp and reel back, covering her mouth in horror as she sees Terra laying lifeless on the floor with a large hole in his chest.

She started crying, “Terra!” She exclaimed. she crawled back and carefully lifted him up, cupping her hand on his cheek. She almost pulled her arm back from how cold it was. 

“what happened to you terra” she asked, rubbing his cheek as if it would become warm again. she couldn’t feel his light anymore, as if it was all gone.

she pulled him closer and held him in a tight hug. She continued to shed tears, “I’m so sorry terra” she cried. she looked around the room.

As her eyes gazed at the wall opposite the entrance, a rectangle of light shown to reveal an exit forming in the wall. The wall caving in and becoming another hallway, with a bright light at the end.

she gently laid Terra’s body down and stood up to walk over to the door. But as she was about to pass through, she bumped into something and fell backwards.

She rubbed her forehead. There was nothing in front of her. She stood back up and felt around. As she thought, her hands came into contact with an invisible force covering the exit.

she inspected it, running her hands across it before banging her fist on it. It didn’t feel like a guard spell, it fell like an actual wall.

She opened her hand and her keyblade flashed into her hand. She tried to use her keyblade, slashing at the invisible wall. When that was ineffective she raised her keyblade.

She tried to unlock it but to no avail. As she was brainstorming a way to mitigate this issue, she felt an eerie chill go down her spine.

It was so sudden. But she could feel the immense amount of darkness coming from behind her. aqua slowly turned around to see Terra’s body hovering above the floor, limp like a rag doll.

her eyes went wide. she hesitantly approached him. “Terra?” Aqua Questioned as she tentatively reached out towards her friends prone body. 

aqua got close enough to place her hand on Terra’s cheek. she gently moved his head up to look at his face. but his eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal glowing yellow eyes.

They were unfocused before honing his gaze at her. Aqua got startled, backing up before tripping falling onto her butt. Terra was then enveloped in darkness.

When the darkness dissipated, nothing really changed. His hair didn’t become white, it was still the same chocolate color she knew.

he slowly floated down and stood still for a second. he slowly lifted his head to look at aqua. Without batting an eye, he slowly strutted towards her.

she raised her Keyblade and vaulted at him, attempting to strike him hard enough to incapacitate him. But as she swung down over her head, another invisible force appeared, and intercepted her attack.

She was stuck in the air for a second before she was launched into the wall, cracking it. She groaned out in pain, peeling off of the wall and falling onto her hands and knees.

she painfully pushed herself up onto her feet with her keyblade. Aqua went back into her stance, only for Terra to simply slap her Keyblade out of her hands.

Momentarily stunned, Terra took this chance and pulled his left arm back, pushing forward to roughly jab aqua in the gut. knocking the wind right out of her. 

He stood straight up as aqua was forced onto her knees, clutching her stomach as she coughed and gagged, her lungs burning and bile threatening to erupt from her throat. 

suddenly Terra reached down and wrapped his strong hand around her throat. Gripping her neck tightly and lifting her up effortlessly into the air, showing of his great strength.

with terra holding her up, aqua reached for her keyblade while desperately clawing at his arm, even resorting to kicking around. She tried everything to get him to release her.

suddenly he lowered her to the floor, but he pushed aqua down, forcing her on her knees. she grabbed his wrist and tried squeezing it hard. In return he tightened his own grip.

Her face was as red as a tomato from the lack of air. As terra was chocking the life out of her, he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

the sudden action shocked aqua, making her freeze up. “W-what’s happening. He wouldn’t do this, Terra is like a brother to me” she thought, as the very brunette invaded her mouth with his strong tongue.

aqua just sat there letting it happen. With her mind going haywire, Terra deepened the kiss by moving his other arm around and holding the back of her head.

(her arms were bent and pointing to her sides). Her mind finally snapped back to reality and started resisting him again.

she tried using all of her remaining power to force him away. she placed her hands on his firm chest chest and gave a firm shove. But he didn’t budge.

Terra just pushed her head closer, making their lips smush against each other and making their teeth clack. Then her eyes snapped open when she felt his tongue pry her lips apart.

She couldn’t help but shiver and moan as his tongue wrestled with hers. She choked on a gasp as he even nibbled on her lips.

But she unintentionally made a disappointed whine when he suddenly stopped and pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between their mouths. 

aqua’s face was red, her body shaking uncontrollably, her breathing laboured and heavy, and a lewd expression was plastered on her face.

Aqua’s mouth was slack, with her tongue lolled out and her eyes half lidded. Terra looked down and quirked a brow smugly.

He sees that she had wet herself a little. Clear from the visible wet stain on her black shorts while a small puddle formed beneath her, from her nether region drippings.

Terra then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto her feet, shoved her forcefully into the wall. he then grabbed her throat again, prompting her to grip his arm again.

She gasped when he drew his fingers up against her wet crotch. she shuddered and fidgeted against him. Aqua let go of his arm to grab the hand touching her privates.

She used all the energy she could muster to try and pull him away from her crotch. Terra didn’t like this. He scowled and tightened his grip around her neck, making her gasp for air and her loosen her grip on him.

he pulled his fingers away. He smirked as he saw how drenched they were. He unpinched his fingers to see a bridge of her girl cum on his digits.

he smirked and gently traced his fingers against her smooth belly, before tugging on the hem of her shorts and underwear. Her eyes widened and tears began to form.

“please stop terra” she pleaded, but they fell on deaf ears. The brunette hooked his fingers under her shorts and pulled it down revealing her moist cunt.

He chuckled lowly, making the hair on Aqua’s neck stand up. “seems that your ready for me” he said. Her eyes bugged out. she shook her head in denial as she felt the cold air of the room against her wet crotch.

He glided his fingers down her hair less mound, only for Aqua to clamp her legs shut. The strong brunette tried to pry her thighs apart, but the blue haired master’s legs were healthily strong.

he growled and pulled his hand away. Only to shove his fingers into her mouth. She groaned around his fingers. “suck on them” he ordered. She shook her head.

Terra grumbled, thrusting his fingers violently into her throat. She gagged and tears leaked out. He leaned in closer so so that his shadow covered her.

“I won’t ask again. Suck” he commanded. Aqua nodded and complied. She began to lick and suck on his fingers. her tongue curling around his fingers and her lips pursing once in a while.

Terra was enjoying this. His golden eyes shining in amusement. He got bored of her sucking so her jammed his fingers even deeper into her throat. she gagged as he let his finger stay there before he pulled out.

His fingers were coated in a thick layer of Aqua’s saliva. But aqua’s face was even lesser than before, her tongue was hanging out, so invitingly. As if she wanted more.

Terra took his wet fingers and reached down to rub her wet slit, sending shivers down her spine. “P-please!” she whined. Terra glanced up into her azure eyes.

“please what?” he teased, rubbing her entrance in circles. “P-please. s-stop” she pleaded. He shook his head and brushed against her clit, sending pleasure throughout her body, making her body limp.

Terra chuckled “the fun is only starting”. suddenly he jammed his fingers into her pussy, sending a searing hot sensation into her nethers, and making her gush fluids all over his wrist. 

She wanted to shut her legs, but her body was too weak from pleasure to muster up any strength. Terra then began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

The blue haired master was beet red as she moaned in pleasure. She had never masturbated, so this feeling was foreign to her. She couldn’t deny it, she loved the feeling.

She gasped and moaned as his fingers caressed her sensitive inside, all while her pussy leaked even more. She bit her lip as she felt him scissoring and curling his fingers inside of her.

Her pleasured moans became ragged breathing. Aqua couldn’t handle it, it was too much for her. She through her head back when terra flicked her clit, causing her to climax and cum all over his hand.

she dropped to the floor when terra released his grip. she was unable to move her legs, or her entire body for that matter. they were numb due to the trauma and pleasure of her very first orgasm.

Terra stared down at her like a hawk. She’s imagining how weak she looks to him. he knelt down again and grabbed aqua’s hair, tugging it painfully and pulling her head up.

her eyes were cloudy with lust and drool seeped from the corners of her mouth. Terra reached down to the hem of his pants and yanked it down, releasing his large and very hard erection.

her mind became clear and she stared at it in disbelief. “I-it’s so big. And thick” she exclaimed in her mind. he stood over aqua, his member casting a shadow over her face. It was longer than her face was, and it was so swollen and red with blood. 

He tugged in her hair again and yanked her closer, reaching down to grip her jaw. He jerked his hips forward, rubbing the length of it in her face.

she winced “it smells so bad” she thought, as the musk of his cock assaulted her nostrils. He positioned himself so the tip of his dick pressed against her lips.

She clamped her mouth shut as terra tried to stick his member into her mouth, but she barred her jaw shut. he started to get agitated now.

he raised his hand high before slapping aqua square in the face. she cried out in pain, allowing terra to force his dick passed her lips.

Quickly thinking she closed her clamped her teeth together, making the tip of his cock hit her pearly whites. he growled at her defiance, grabbed the back of her head with his strong hands and pushing her head towards him. 

she placed her hands on his thighs and tried to push him off, but he was too strong for her. he slapped her again, making her cry out and allowing him to ram his whole cock into her mouth and down her throat.

He groaned as he sheathed himself inside her, wet warmth enveloping his dick. her eyes widen as one of her beloved friends and fellow apprentice had shoved his dick down her throat.

she choked and gagged on his length, it was so big and thick that it filled out her throat and blocked her airway. As tears stung her eyes, she felt him gently comb his fingers through her hair before petting her head.

Aqua look up at him with her blue eyes. She saw him smiling. He continued to caress her head “don’t worry aqua I won’t hurt you” terra cooed. he then began to slowly thrusts his hips.

Aqua could feel his entire length rubbing against the insides of her mouth, the taste and the smell were making her sick. She gagged every time his cock hit the back of her throat.

She sobbed around his shaft. “this is wrong why would he do this to me” she thought. Terra snapped his hips forward, making the blunette take him to the base, as he pressed Aqua’s nose into his public hair.

She gagged more as terra let out a low moan, shooting his load directly into her stomach. “it’s so warm, it’s too much” she thought, as he stood there with his cock lodged in her throat.

aqua was reluctantly drinking his seed and it seemed like it was never ending. After a bit he pulled some of his dick out of her mouth. as he did this, his cum shot into her waiting mouth.

Once he was finished, there was a puddle of cum that pooled in her mouth. Aqua leaned forward and spat it all out, coughing and gasping for air.

“Disgusting” Terra sneered, kicking her in the stomach and making her vomit up all of his semen. she wretches forwards in pain, falling onto her side.

Terra looked down at her cum covered body, writhing in a pool of his seed. seeing her body in pain turned him on. His cock rising to full hardness again. 

he moved behind her and grabbed her hips, lifting her ass up into the air. her moist sex was on display. he tugged her shorts and panties to her knees, before pulling her shirt up and freeing her breasts.

Aqua instantly snapped back to reality and tries to crawl away from him, but terra grabbed her ankles and pulled her back against him.

As she was forcefully yanked back, she felt something warm rub against her crotch and her ass cheeks, she curiously looked back and gasped as she realized that terra now had 2 dicks.

Above his own was one made out of darkness, equally thick and long.

she tired to break his grip on her and crawl away, but he grabbed her hair and pushed her head down, placing his other hand on her back.

she whimpered when she felt his swollen heads press against her crotch and ass. she whined and moaned when he teased her, gently prodding her holes.

“please terra. they won’t fit” aqua cried. he the leans closer “then I’ll make them fit” he whispered. he simultaneously rams both of his dicks into her crotch and ass.

aqua screamed in pain as blood trickled down her legs and her tight insides stretch to accommodate his girth. “No get it out! OUT!” She screamed.

Terra just chuckled at her plight “oh so you were a virgin” her laughed. aqua’s eyes stung from the tears, she groaned as terra thrusted his hips.

the pain was too much for her. She was already sensitive from earlier. Aqua could feel his cocks carve into her, making a home for themselves.

Terra let go of her head to hug her slim stomach, while allowing him to shove both of his members even deeper. he bucks his hips faster and grinds against her insides, she tries to hold it back but her moans escape her mouth.

Like earlier he sheathed himself inside of her and released his seed inside, pumping liters of semen into her womb and stomach. She cried out in orgasm.

the amount was too great, her stomach begins to inflate a little. 

suddenly terra leaned closer and whispered into aqua’s ear “I’m not the real terra but your pain will lead to succession”. 

Her list drunken stupor could barely understand him. Terra then pulled out of her, carrying her by her bloated belly before gently laying her against the wall.

he waves his hand and a clean version of aqua’s outfit appeared beside her. Aqua watched with half lidded eyes as He slowly fades away into darkness.

aqua laid against the wall holding her still inflated stomach. her pussy was leaking his cum while tears tailed down her cheeks. 

But as she cried away, she heard some shuffling. She looked up to see a dream eater walking towards her, it looked like a fusion of a dog and a cat.

it waddled closer and licked the tears from her cheek. “W-what are you”, asked aqua. it used telepathy, “I’m your new power master” it said while bowing. 

She just laid there, letting it as her eyes glazed over from exhaustion.

Later....

Aqua and xion had escaped those rooms and reunited with the others. “Xion!”, “Aqua” roxas and terra called excitedly. running up to them, the girls froze before them.

“Thank god you guys are alright” terra breathed in relief. but he noticed that the girls were avoiding their gazes, and that Xion was wearing a black cloak.

The tall brunette tugged on her sleeve “aqua what’s wrong?” he asked with his innocent blue eyes. She flinched “I’m oka-“ aqua muttered.

Terra turned to see Xion giving the same reaction to roxas. But before he could ask, they were interrupted when they all heard explosions in the distant. They immediately began to run, rushing towards the source.

when they arrived they saw the dark soras fighting an assortment of different nobodies. the keyblade wielders summoned their weapons and joined the fight. 

the nobodies assisted them, whether it was offence or defence the nobodies helped, even going so far as to sacrifice themselves.

suddenly they dark soras grouped up in the centre of the room and raised their keyblade’s, casting a joint spell, “pulse” they yelled.

a shockwave emitted from them, knocking the guardians away while dispersing all of the nobodies into smoke.

sora was the first to recover, pushing himself onto his feet “where’s Kairi and namine” He demanded. one of the dark sora’s clicked his tongue before summoning a dark portal and pulling out a heavily bruised and scarred namine.

“NAMINE!” he screams in horror. the dark sora then threw her. Riku quickly slid across the floor and caught her in his arms. He sat up and checked if Namine was okay.

he pressed his fingers against her neck while pressing his ear to her chest. He was relieved to feel the beat of her heart, although faint.

“she is breathing but her pulse is low”, he said. Every one glared at the dark soras, who in turn chuckled as they aimed their keyblades at them. 

“your hearts are all we need to control kingdom hearts” they proclaimed in sync.

The guardians all gritted their teeth and pushed themselves onto their feet. “Not if we have something to say about it” Axel roared.

They all dashed towards them. But all of the dark soras grinned. Riku noticed them and paled “wait guys stop!” he warned.

axel, aqua and roxas stopped when they heard him, but terra, Ventus, xion and Sora didn’t hear as they jumped into the air about to clash keyblades with the dark soras.

in synchronization all the evil soras chanted “stopza”. a blinding light appeared freezing everyone in place. Wether standing up or in the air.

As they were about to slay them, 3 of the dark soras fell to their knees screaming in pain, their appearance flickering between sora’s normal appearance and theirs.

“Shit! we have to hurry” the Undamaged Sora cursed. he waved his hand and a pod appeared, it opened with a hiss to reveal Kairi wearing a blue dress, the same shade as Sora’s eyes. 

she fell out of the pod, with evil Sora catching her. he lifted her up bridal style and gently placed her in a organization throne. 

he aims his keyblade at the wall behind her and shot a beam of light out destroying it. The wall crumbled and a cloud of debris spread out.

when the dust settled, the heart shaped moon was visible. The stop spell wore off, making the 2 brunettes, blonde, and ravenette fall flat on the ground. 

They helped themselves up, and were not deterred. “give up while you have the chance” terra Yelled. the dark soras scoffed.

they swung their keyblades around, sending orbs of dark volleys around. They smashed into everyone except xion and aqua, who had casted guards.

the dark Sora’s then simultaneously casted another spell “voidga”. Suddenly a orb of darkness appeared in the middle of the room. 

The orb spun around and became a black hole. Slowly it started sucking up nearby debris, drawing it in until it disappeared in its pitch blankness. 

it progressively grew bigger the more it consumed. Eventually it got to the point where the warriors of light were being sucked into it too.

they stabbed their keyblades into the ground, anchoring themselves so they have a foot hold, with Riku holding onto namine for dear life. “with you all out of the picture, and your hearts at our disposal. the final stage of our plan shall be enacted” they said as they all start to cackle maniacally.

As the strong force of the black hole constantly pulled at the guardians, xion thought to herself “I have to do something, I have to protect my friends, I won’t lose them. I have to protect the light”.

Then with the creek of metal, her keyblade slipped. It was all that was need for it to be ripped from the ground. Xion slid against the tiled floor, she used the teeth of her keyblade to try and grab purchase, but it failed.

She started rolling towards the vortex “Xion!” Sora called. They all saw her being pulled into the vortex. Raising her hand Aqua casted blizzard.

A small wall of ice appeared, catching the Ravenette. But it was short lived when the wall immediately cracked and broke apart.

The black hole was too strong. In an instant xion was sent flying towards the vortex. everyone’s went wide eyed, they all tried to reach out to her, trying to grab her hand or anything as she flew by.

but they missed by an inch. she slipped away from the others. Roxas who was the closest to the issue, reach out to her “XION!” Roxas screamed. She looked at him and saw his despaired expression. 

His left arm was outstretched as he held onto oblivion with his right. She was flying towards him, she could be saved. She reach towards him as well, hoping that he could save her.

But her heart stopped when she flew right over him, their fingertips barely grazing each other. Roxas was the same, his heart was stuck in his throat.

It was if time stopped. Xion and roxas stared into each other’s eyes with their arms mere inches apart. The hopelessness on xion’s face was reflected onto Roxas.

“NOOO!” The blonde bellowed, as Xion disappeared into the dark abyss before his very eyes.

Roxas felt like his heart was torn out. He didn’t want to lose Xion, he loved her. Tears sprang from his eyes as his arm fell to his side, his grip on his keyblade loosening. 

Axel cried out and punched the ground, igniting it. he screamed, crying for one of his best friends. Roxas heard him screaming. Maybe he should join Xion. maybe, just maybe.

+{!~?,+\¥.....

Xion had closed her eyes and curled into a ball as she was engulfed into darkness of the black hole. Xion just floated aimlessly as she felt the cold unpleasant feeling of the darkness boring into her.

She couldn’t give up, she had to stay strong. She had to have hope. She had to believe in herself. She had to embrace the pain.

suddenly a light emerged from the center of the dark vortex. they all looked up in confusion while the darkness soras smiles devolved into frowns.

The pull of the black hole was no longer present, allowing them to stand normally. The form of the void began to warp before it imploded with a flash of light, blinding every one.

when everyone opened their eyes a large nobody was present. It was hovering above the ground. It was colored white, red and orange, but they could tell it was a nobody.

The guardians removed their keyblades from the ground, taking their stances. suddenly roxas raised his keyblade in front of the others, stopping them, “what are you doing?” Terra questioned.

he was silent before talking “that nobody is xion” roxas said. every one exclaimed in confusion. they all diverted their attention to the giant floating nobody that was apparently xion.

She bobbed up and down in the air, just idly staring at the dark soras, who in turn did the same. In an instant, 2 giant swords that resembled keyblade’s flashed into her hand.

xion rushed forward, engaging in combat with 2 of the dark soras who leaped at her. They clashed weapons in mid air. Xion swiped at them twice, knocking the both of them outside.

They quickly recovered, and Xion vaulted at them again, bringing their fight outside. the remaining 2 dark soras clicked their tongues in annoyance. 

the dark Sora with Heterochromatic eyes jumped off of the platform and enveloped himself in light.

he landed in a crouch. He was wearing keyblade armor, the same armor that Xemnas wore. 

aqua, ventus and terra reached to their shoulders about to summon their keyblade armor, but the dark Sora quickly aimed his keyblade at them and casted a spell.

“Fade!” He yelled.

Suddenly their shoulder Pauldrons cracked in half. The trio gasped as it fell off of their arms and hit the floor in pieces, disintegrating into dust not long after. 

“NO!” the trio cried, falling to their knees. Aqua had reached down and picked up the pile of dust that was once her armor. She held it up, but it spilled out of her hands.

The armoured dark Sora dashed at them, drawing his arm back to slice them in half. They shook out of their shock and stood back up, guarding with their keyblades.

They had their keyblade’s held before then preparing to feel the full force of his swing. But all of a sudden a light appears between them, causing the dark Sora to stop and shield his eyes.

Out of the light, aqua’s keyblade armor flies forward and slashes at Dark Sora. He blocked the strike and skidded backwards, his armoured helm hiding his surprise.

“how is this possible?” terra asked, staring in confusion. Aqua’s armor turned around and nodded, “don’t worry” it said in aqua’s voice, weirding out the blue haired master.

her armor turned back around to face dark Sora. They stared at each other until Aqua’s armor leaped forward preparing another slash. 

But as Dark Sora prepared and overhead slash, Aqua’s armor waved its hand, summoning a couple of dream eaters. Dark Sora screeched when he was suddenly trampled by colourful creatures.

“wait aren’t those dream eaters?” riku questioned in surprise. A Komori bat flew up to him and licks his cheek. riku chuckled and petted it on its furry head before it joined back up with the others.

The dream eaters got off of dark Sora as aqua’s armor jumped up, mounting a meow-wow and riding it. It rammed into dark sora as he was pushing himself up.

The force sent Dark Sora off a ledge, with Aqua’s armor and her small team of dream eaters following after him not long after. Each jumping off the ledge.

The remaining Dark sora was the one that resembled Xehanort. with his white hair, yellow eyes and dark skin. he clapped mockingly “I should congratulate you guys for coming this far” he sarcastically praised.

but his expression went back to being mildly annoyed, “but it doesn’t overlook how weak you are compared to us” he snarled.

all the warriors of light glared at him, “no way, the light is stronger” Riku argued, swiping his arm. Dark Sora chuckled “oh is it” he said, smiling darkly after.

suddenly xion‘a giant body was thrown into the room, smashing into the wall at incredible speeds, almost crushing Sora and ventus as she flew in.

But only a mere seconds later. aqua’s armor joined soon after. it came from outside crashing into the floor. It was covered in dirt, with its limbs and chest scratched, dented, and even caved in.

all of the dark soras jumped back in, regrouping with barely any visible damage. “as I told you. Now tell me, since when was the light stronger than darkness” he sneered.

They all gritted their teeth in anger. But from the corner of their eyes, they saw Aqua’s armor trying to move. 

with its remaining power, aqua’s armor raises its arm and waved its hand. The dust on the floor floated and flew back toward the wayfinder trio.

It circled around their arms before it solidified. They gasped as their terra, Ventus and aqua’s shoulder armor was fixed.

Aqua’s armor’s arm fell flat before it dissipated into light and returned to aquas shoulder armor.

Following after, Xion’s giant nobody form also started to slowly dissolve into light. roxas and axel quickly dashed to her, finding xion unconscious with her coat all torn up and dirty.

axel was the first to her. The fiery red head quickly picked her up, gently cradling her body in his arms before embracing her, with roxas joining them seconds later, turning it into a group hug.

The dark soras all laughed simultaneously. In synchronization they called out, “you warriors of light are all pathetic. But when you select few had accepted the darkness, you became stronger, so why not join us yet again” they offered.

Riku, terra, aqua, ventus and axel had a pained expression on their faces. They all hated what the influence of the darkness had done to them and to their friends.

suddenly the Sora with monochromatic eyes snaps his fingers. Out of thin air, Armored figures wearing dark robes and helmets resembling dragons appeared. They looked a lot like Xehanort a armored clones.

Then their lights flashed into their hands. The guidance on lights eyes widened when they saw that each of them were wielding the warriors of lights keyblades, and some others.

Kingdom key  
Shooting star  
Way to dawn  
Destiny’s embrace  
Braveheart  
Oblivion   
Oath keeper  
Wayward wind  
Rainfall  
Ends of the Eartg  
Master’s defender  
No name  
And Flame liberator.

The guardians all gawked at them. A unpleasant chill ran down their spine when they saw someone else using THEIR keyblade’s. They all tightened their grips on their weapons.

They all aimed their keyblade’s at their respective counterparts. But the figures begin to hover and spin around the group.

as they began to pick up speed, the armored figures aimed their keyblades up and begin to spin in circles as they rotate around the group.

beams of multi colored lights shot out from their keyblades. Above them, a portal was formed. 

the keyblade warriors got into their stances, but they began to panic as they began to hover in mid air, being suck into the portal.

everyone tried to manoeuvre away from the portal, but its pull was to strong. Sora struggled as he was pulled up. He turned his head and reached his arm out towards Kairi.

His dark counterparts saw this and scoffed. “ha, you think you trivial actions with have any effect” all the dark soras said.

but the soras faces morphed into shock when the still unconscious Kairi suddenly floated out from the throne and flew into sora’s arms. Even he was surprised.

“NO!” the dark sora’s screamed. all of them jumped up, reaching out to take Kairi back. 

but the energy emitted from the rotating figures knocked them to the floor. The dark Sora’s gritted their teeth and snarled.

They pushed themselves to their feet and roared as the warriors of light were all sucked into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original it was going to be Ventus and Aqua, but I believed terra would be better.


	26. Oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more children

Roxas groaned as he stirred from his sleep. He rolled onto his side as his eyes fluttered open. He caught a glimpse of a stark white wall.

But his sleep addled mine didn’t react as he woke up in a all too familiar room. He yawned, smacking his lips as he looked on with half lidded eyes.

After a few seconds his mind fully wok up and finally registered his surroundings.

His eyes snapped wide open. They darted left and right as he looked around the white room. he quickly threw himself out of the bed and dashed into the hallway in a panic.

It was too dark, silent and empty for comfort. And that alone sent chills up his spine.

he dashed down the hall and checked on the other rooms. He found Riku, axel, xion, terra and aqua quietly sleeping away. 

So to quickly wake each one of them up, he dashing into the room and without hesitation, he swung his arm down slapping them on the cheek as hard as he could.

They awoke, babbling frantically before they calmed down and stared at him. Before they could say anything, roxas would have already dashed outside.

Seeing his panicked state, they quickly followed after him, joining up with his unfortunate victims trailing after him.

“roxas what’s wrong” xion asked, running up close behind him. he stopped and whipped his head around startling the others at his expression, “this is the castle that never was” he yelled.

riku, axel and xion tensed up. They looked around, and if the white walls weren’t enough evidence, they didn’t know what then.

“we have to find the others” riku said, dashing off with the others right behind them. 

As they turned a corner, they saw at the end of the hall, a door with a sliver of light through the crack under the door. 

They dashed over to the door. riku looked back to the others before grabbing the handle and slowly swinging it open.

all of them entered the room and were surprised when they saw Sora and Kairi sleeping soundly together on a couch.

kairi was wearing a pink sweater and was resting her head on her boyfriend’s chest, while Sora’s face was buried in her red hair. 

But something caught their eye and they diverted their attention to the other side of the room. There was a cloaked figure standing beside ventus and Naminé, looking out of a window, where they could see a dark storm raging outside.

“ven” aqua called, catching both Ventus’s, Naminé’s and the cloaked figures attention. ventus quickly ran towards them, hugging terra and aqua. They reciprocated his embrace.

The others looked over to the cloaked figure. They were a little larger than Naminè, but slightly taller than roxas And Ventus’s height.

The figure stepped forward, with everyone getting into their stances, but not summoning their keyblade’s.

“you guys are probably starving” they asked. everyone stared at them cautiously and a little confused. But then their stomachs viciously growled. 

they all stood silently as they placed their hands on their bellies “I’m guessing that’s a yes” the figure laughed.

.......

Kairi murmured as she slowly woke up. Her eyes opening slowly. She yawned lightly, but was confused at the feeling of something firm pressed against her cheek. 

she tiredly sat up and pushed herself away to get a good look. Her eyes widened when she realized it was sora’s chest.

But she noticed that Sora’s arm was tightly wrapped around her waist. she giggled and embraced him back, nuzzling her face in the crook of sora’s neck. 

but she noticed the smell of food, when she was sniffing Sora’s hair. Then someone clearly their throat.

Kairi froze up and slowly turned around to see everybody staring at her, giggling like little kids. With the exception of xion and ventus who are cheerfully enjoying their meal.

She also noticed the black cloaked figure statin in her direction as well.

she quickly stood up, knocking Sora over onto his side in the process making him groan in discomfort. 

She silently apologized and moved sora back into a sitting position, before walking stiffly towards the others. 

the cloaked figure nodded and offered her a plate of food, kairi took it and sat in between Axle and Riku who were smiling down on her smugly.

“what?!” she asked, clearly unnerved. Riku chuckled and axel waved his hand dismissively “nothin. we were just talking about you and Prince Charming over there” axel teased, pointing his thumb at the still sleeping sora.

she blushed and began to sweat, “sh-shut up” she stuttered. the older members giggled at her embarrassment. But as she was about to eat she realized what was on her plate.

bread that looks like sora’s necklace, fried meat in the shape of a star and vegetables arranged to look like a heart. she smiled cutting into it and taking a bite.

her eyes widen and drool begins to pool in her mouth as she held back her excitement. “I know right” aqua commented, sipping her tea. Then in an instant Kairi began to demolish her plate.

her friends looked at her with surprise and horror as she ate with such gusto. After that, Kairi sighed and patted her stomach as her plate was licked clean.

The princess of heart leaned back into the chair, “thank you” Kairi said to the cloaked figure as they picked up her plate. “you’re welcome” they nicely replied, they then turned around but they paused.

They walked over to ventus and xion before pulling out a cloth out and wiping the sides of their faces. They looked at them confused before the figure patted their head. 

The figure had a mountain of plates in her hand. “Here. Let me help” aqua said, standing up and taking half of the dishes. 

The blue haired master followed them to the sink and helped them clean the dishes. everyone was enjoying their time until roxas suddenly stood up and summoned his keyblades, pointing them at the cloaked person’s back.

everybody jolted up “roxas what are you doing?!” Axel exclaimed. “we don’t know who you are, for all we know you could be working with them” he said.

the cloaked figure chuckled, “of course. you were all ways the one who questioned first” they said, putting down a plate on a drying rack.

they slowly turned around and begin to clear their throat. their deep smooth voice slowly transitioned into a soft female voice. “much better” she said before pulling off her hood.

every one stared at her in surprise, she looked a lot like Kairi, but with a very familiar head of spiky red hair with a patch of brown in the front, and a single braid in her right. “who are you?” asked Naminé.

She smiled before marching over to sora. She lifted his head up and pointed to him with her thumb “he is my dad” she proclaimed.

every one gazed at her in shock, “a-and y-your mother is?” Riku struggled to say. She nodded, “yup you guessed right” she replied.

everyone’s eyes locked onto Kairi who had just realized what she said. Kairi begins to sweats profusely while her face turned beat red. He face heated up till the point of producing steam.

“my name is sara. your second child” she said joyfully. As they were about to ask questions the door suddenly opened and a much taller cloaked figure entered the room.

They seems to be around the size of Kairo, maybe even larger.

“ah Saion great timing” Sara said before quickly running up to him, jumping up and hugging him. “who’s he?” axel questioned.

“my cousin” she replied, letting go of Saion. “what!” Everyone exclaimed, startling the taller man. 

he then pulled his hood off. he has long black hair with a blonde highlight. his hair was brushed to the left and is braided on his right side. his face was well defined. 

his innocent gaze quickly darkened into one of malicious intent, everyone shuddered and got goosebumps from his gaze.

he then locked eyes with xion. his dark blue eyes meeting her calm blue ones, he walked up to her, towering over the young girl as he was within a foot from her.

she went pale and whimpered as he approached. she cowered below him, slightly tearing up as he glared down at her. he then reached behind his back and pulled something out from his coat.

Xion instinctively shut her eyes. suddenly she felt something cold pressed against her cheek. she opened her eyes to see saion offering her a sea salt popsicle while wearing a whole hearted smile.

she hesitantly accepted it and took a bite out of the familiar treat. she savoured the flavour and grinned at him. “you always have to scare others don’t you” Sara commented with her hands on her hips.

Saion looked away bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck. “so who are his parents?” Aqua asked.

sara wore a confused looks . She walked over and patted her taller cousin on the back. “isn’t it obvious. It’s Roxas and Xion” she said bluntly.

The room went silent. Only the sound of roxas dropping his keyblades with a clutter while xion dropped her ice cream with a splat.

both of them went into a state of shock. Axel walked up to his best friend concerned. He grabbed his shoulder and shook roxas “bud. you still with us?”.

Suddenly axel stared wide eyed and he gasped. “what what’s wrong?” aqua frantically asked concerned. 

“he fell unconscious while standing up” axel said, presenting the stiff blond, who had black, unfocused eyes.

xion looked at saion who smiled down at her. Xion could see it. He had her hair, and roxas’s handsomeness. Roxas did look identical to Ventus, but not to her.

suddenly a portal of swirling light appeared above the ravenettes, and 2 short cloaked figures fell out of it, both of them landing on top xion and saion with a loud thud.

“ow” they both groaned at the same time, rubbing their head’s or back’s. But they felt something was off. they both looked down and realized they landed on Saion and xion.

they panicked and quickly rolled off, bumping into axel and terra. they straighten up and bowed their heads “we’re sorry” they apologized.

Saion blew his hair up, shaking his head before standing up. Be he didn’t notice xion hanging off his shoulders as he stood up. 

But he finally noticed the extra weight and turned around, letting Xion down before turning around and looking down at the 2 with his arms crossed.

“have you scouted the castle” he asked. they both nodded. They heard a groan “remove your hoods already” Sara blurted out.

the short cloaked duo looked at each other before removing their hoods. on the right was a girl with medium length spiky blonde hair swooped to the side, and on the left was a boy with spiky brown hair with a patch of red hair dangling on the side in an undercut.

Sara proceeded to introduce the 2. “the girl is Roxanne, saion’s younger sister. And the boy is skai, my younger brother” she explained. 

they both smiled happily at everyone. But Kairi was thinking to herself “we have 3 kids”. while xion thought “they’re so tall and really good looking. Just like Roxas” she then blushed and looks away at the thought.

but they were cut short when they heard screaming. everyone whipped their heads around to see Sora screaming while convulsing. 

He had fallen to the floor. His body was thrashing around while foaming at the mouth. 

Immediately skai and Sara quickly rushed over to Sora and held him down, “what’s happening” namine asked. “nightmares” they explained.

Nightmares? Bad dreams were causing this?

all of the future children grouped around and begin to cast an unknown magic “unversaga”. suddenly a flood unversed appears startling the other.

it zip around the room before darting back and entering sora’s body. he jerked more violently before stopping completely. “what did you guys do?” Riku questioned. 

“we sent an unversed to search for what ever is haunting him” Saion explained. “Well what’s wrong?” Kairi asked.

Sara and Saion gulped “His heart is in turmoil”.

**Author's Note:**

> My first kingdom hearts fanfic. So the plan for this was each chapter to be an ARC but I changed it so that each chapter focuses on something special. Wink wink.


End file.
